Aijouhyougen: Expression of Love
by HitoriRyuu
Summary: Everything had just been circled around Sasuke and Sakura had still been in love with him. Kakashi could never compete with Sasuke and he had hoped just for a tiny moment that Sakura would forget everything about Sasuke. But all had just been in vain.
1. Chapter 1 Memories

**( Disclaimer: I Don´t own NARUTO or anyothers of his character! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! ) **

* * *

**Chapter 0ne -Memories**

**The sun was slowly heding it´s way down over the forest and a pink haired young woman stod at the cliff edge and looked down on to the half finish village with her emerald eyes that was allmost fiery red in the last beam from the sun.**

**She stroke her upper arm with her hand in a comforting way, while the wind blow her hair away from her face and some leafs dancing its way past her.**

**The woman suddenly stoped to stroke her upper arm and begin to dig her nails in to the soft skin leving some marks that start to bleeding. **

**She clench her teeth, forbade herself to let the memories she hade try to forget burst in to her minde. But she was left yet again with the torturing memories of her failures...**

_The pink haired kunoichi looked at the black haired ninja infront of her. His cold black eyes could have made anyone run for there livs, but she stand her ground. Determined she faced the one she had love and still did, but now in another way._

" _I´m here to take you back! If you don´t, I will....!" the young kunoichi yelled to the black haired ninja, who curl his upper lip._

" _You will do what? Force me back? Don´t make me laugh...!" shouted the black haired ninja. " I despite you all! "_

_The kunoichi looked quite alarmed by the black haired mans words and once again her heart was filled with sadness and agony, like the last time she couldn´t bring him back._

"_...S-Sasuke..." she shook away what he had said and squeezed her hands hard. She was no longer the little girl who had cryed after him. She was now a headstrong and independent kunoichi, forced to act to make sure that the village was safe and to make sure the `boy´ she once loved was killed by her hand even if that imply killing herself. " I will dig your grave... Prepare yourself! "_

_She pull her gloves harder over her hands and she made her way towards the black haired Sasuke. She force all her chakra in to one of hers fist and to one blow._

" _Shannaro! " she hit Sasukes chest will all her power in her fist. Sasuke bend like a twig who was broken in two. The kunoichi watched how Sasuke spit out blood through his mouth before he disappear with a `poff´. The kunoichi looked in shock on the log in the grass._

" _You may have improve, Sakura... But you still lack something..." Sasukes voice sounded clear and filled with venom as he come up behind her back. _

_Before she could react, blue and whit sparks was shown behind her along with a chirping sound. She knew the show was down for her and with that in her mind, all went black._

_She hade suddenly woke up in an environment she hardly recognize. She pulled herself up, but was foce to lay down again becouse of the screming pain on her back._

" _You shouldn´t force yourself... " said a calm voice out of the corner of the tent._

_The pink haired kunoichi looked at the corner to see a silver haired man with a expressionless face under his mask._

"_...Sensei... Were am I..? "_

" _You are in safty... in Konoha... " her Sensei told her and walked towards her. " You have been knocked out for over two weeks. I ... We were worry for you... " _

_The kunoichi saw how the silver haired man kneeling beside her futon and she was not sure if her Sensei was relief or not._

" _Why did you bring me back... Sensei? " _

_The question had make the silver haired Jounin a bit stupefied._

" _That´s a stupid question, Sakura... You are my team mate, of course I would bring you back... " the Jounin looked at the pink haired kunoichi who looked like she wouldn´t give a damn if she had died. " You are really selfish, Sakura. You didn´t even consider your friends feelnings befor you start to chase Sasuke... "_

" _YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT ME THERE TO DIE! " she shouted to her Sensei. " I don´t care anymore... I don´t care..."_

_Silence tears start to roll down on to the kunoichis cheeks. She hated this. She hated to be this weak. She had promise herself that never again she would stand vulnerable, now she had broken that promise._

_Her Sensei start to reach out to her. " ...Kakashi -Senpai..." The Jounin stoped his move and turn around to see the new head of Team Kakashi. " They are waiting for you orders... Hokage -Sama.... "_

" _Please, don´t call me that... `Yamato´... It´s not like i asked for this..." Kakashi said while he took himself up. " You aren´t weak, Sakura... Sasuke has allready passed beyond his one darkness and is no need of our help..."_

_Sakura stoped to cry and looked at him._

_The way in the young kunoichis eyes made Kakashis heart sank, becouse the eyes allready told him what she would say._

" _Just leave me Sensei... I don´t want to see you here anymore... "_

**The pink haired woman watched how the sun slowly disappear behind the trees, still thinking about her memories that woulden´t go away that easy once it hade appere. **

_The pink haired kunoichi, now slightly older, stormed in side a circle formed room and slaped her hand in the desk in front of the silver haired man._

" _What is the meaning of this!? " she shouted to the silver haired man who turned his faced towards her._

" _Meaning of what? " he asked her knowing that would rise her temper even more._

" _Of letting Naruto, Sai and Yamato chasing Sasuke! With out me! " she shouted even more louder then before. " Tsunade -Sama whould have let me go with them! "_

" _Tsunade -Sama is still in coma, so I´m in charge until she wakes up..." the silver haired man told the furious kunoichi infront of him._

" _She has been in coma for over two years! Please Sensei... Let me go with them..."_

" _No... We need your strength in the front... Besides... you allready was given your chance with Sasuke... It´s over, Sakura..." the silver haired Hokage had spoken and the pink haired Sakura glance at her former Sensei._

" _I HATE YOU KAKASHI! JUST DISAPPEAR OUT OF MY LIFE!" and with that she ran out of the room tears dripping from her cheeks once again._

**The sun was no longer to been seen and tears now running down the corner of the her eyes, she was more hurt by this particular memory then by the others. The man she had cherish more then anything els, had no faith in her back then and thats was way she hated him and still did. **

**Naruto and the others one year after their departure, hade successfuly hunted Sasuke down and killed him ( only sacrifice a pice of Sais ear lobe ). Slowly the 4th Great Ninja War was all most to an end and Tsunade had woken up from her coma one month later, letting the silver haired shinobi to retired from his position and out to the battlefield he had longing for.**

**Even if the 4th Ninja war had been on going for all most 6 years and people had died on bothe sides, leaving nothing more then a pille of ashes from the burned bodys, people still hade their hope high. **

**And The Great Shinobi Alliance had slowly but steady crushed Madaras plan to take over the world, but it was most thanks to a certain blond, loud-voiced ninja who wouldn't give in no matter what. He become the Alliance front figure a long with KillerBee the Jinchûriki and Sunas Kazekage. **

**The Five Great Nations hade finally finde peace, even if that mean a long struggle to rebuilding the Nations in it´s former glory.**

**The pink haired woman who stod at the cliff edge, looked rather unemotional while she watched the village beneath her. **

**Thinking about this things made her mentally distress, not only becouse of the silver haired Jounin who had turnd his back at her, but also becouse of the blond, loud-voiced ninja who had lied to her about he not going after Sasuke. She should have known better. If that wasn´t enough, just a half year later after the war had ended she had found her Shisou dead in front of the desk. Tsunades life had been given to the people of Konoha when Pein had attack ( years earlier ), after all it was just a matter of time she knew that. But it was still painfull to have lost someone she all most had consider as a much older sister, even more a best friend. **

**And now she stod here looking out over the village wondering why she actually was here to the beginning with.**

"**... Sakura..?"**

**The pink haired woman turned around to see at blond kunoichi with a blond ponytail walking her way toward the cliff.**

" **I thought I might finde you here, Sakura... What are you doing? "**

" **Thinking... about stuff... Stuff I have try to forget... " Sakura mumble to the blond who lay her palm against Sakuras shoulder. **

" **It´s all most time... Everyone is waiting at the Jounin Station for us..." the blond said to the pink who snort at the blond.**

" **Tsk... Way should I care, Ino-Pig..." **

" **What!? It´s your concern, Forehead! " the blond Ino roared to Sakura and start to drag her from the cliff edge towards the village. " You are coming with me, no matter what! "**

**Sakura looked at Ino and gave her a faint smile. She was happy to have Ino as a friend, her only friend she really could trust.**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hi everyone!

This is my first story I have written ( false ), the frst I have put out ( true ).

This is a KakaSaku story ( thought you would know ), Kakashi is about 35 or 36 and Sakura about 23 - 24 ( not really into the _pedophile_ thing, even if Sakura sometimes behave like a teen ).

Sorry if my English is bad ( I´m a Swede, that explains everything ;P ). I´m relying on a dictionary and my memories from English classes in Senior High.

The _Italic_ text in this story is flashbacks, just so you know. :)

Do feel free to ask me if something is bothering you about this Chapter.

Next Chapter: Friends And Traitors


	2. Chapter 2 Friends And Traitors

**( Disclaimer: I Don´t own NARUTO or anyothers of his character! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! )**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Friends And Traitors**

**The silver haired man looked at the blond yonger man in front of him. His thoughts drifted away to days when things wasn´t so difficult like it was now.**

" **Naa... Kakashi -Sensei... " the blond man said to the silver haired man behind him. " Do you think she will come? "**

" **Whom..? " Kakashi said with a vacant look.**

" **Hmm... The Mizukage... " the blond man looked at Kakashi who looked surprised. " Hell no! I meant Sakura -Chan... "**

" **Oh... Who knows... " Kakashi watched how the blond man stroke a finger over the deask in the Hokages office.**

" **I hope she comes... I really whant to talk to her again... It has been to many silence years now from her side. Well I don´t blame her. " the blond man told his Sensei.**

" **Indeed... Four years to be exact. Four really long years... " Kakashi muttered more to himself.**

" _I HATE YOU KAKASHI....! "_

**Sakuras voice echoed in the silver haired mans head and he felt like it was his fault that Sakura had become the way she was towards them.**

" **Naruto... We should get going or we will be late... " Kakashi said to the blond man.**

" **I never had thought I would hear those word from your mouth, Sensei... " Naruto said amused and Kakashi didn´t look pleased.**

**" Watch your tongue** **kiddo... " Kakashi said to Naruto who grinned broadly at him and walked out of the room.**

_**`Like the old days´**_**, Kakashi thought to himself and followed Naruto with a smile on his face. **

*****

" **We are here now! " shouted a blond femael to someother peoples nere the Jounin Station.**

" **Finally! " grunted a man (bored to death). **

" **Sorry for have made your fabulous tiresome day go to waste, Shikamaru... " the pink haired woman snap at him. **

" **Wow... Someone have woke up on the wrong side of the bed... again... " Shikamaru said with emphasis in his voice.**

**The pink haired woman ignored Shikamaru and followed the others in to the Jounin Station.**

" **How´s my beautiful Spring Flower feeling to day? " asked a hyperactive voice beside the pink haired woman who jumped high by the persons sudden appearance.**

" **L-Lee... Don´t startle me like that. Well I´m fine... so far... " she told him. **

" **That´s my Sakura -San! " Lee hit her shoulder in an encouraging way. " Springtime of Youth! Here we come! "**

" **Remind me later to slap the mental image out of my head later... " the blond women told Sakura who sighed. **

**The entered a room that was all ready full with other Jounins, but two peculiar fellows caught her eye. But she was not particular fond of have to see them, not to day. Especially not the silver haired Copycat; Hatake Kakashi.**

**The blond man looked over his shoulder to the silver haired man behind him.**

**" Naa... Sensei... Isn´t that Sakura -Chan? " the blond man said nodded at the pink haired woman who took her seat beside a blond woman and a man with a lazy appearance.**

**" I belive it is her, Naruto. " the silver haired man said to the blond man.**

**" She looks so different... Are you really sure it is her, Kakashi -Sensei...? " Naruto said with a slightly doubt in his voice.**

**" Oh, I´m pretty sure it´s her. Her hair is a little longer and her forms is more... " Kakashi hesitated for a moment, but continue. " She has become a grown up woman, Naruto. You must have notice that by know... "**

**" I have... But she is... She is not the Sakura I knew... " Naruto looked depressed while he watched the pink haired woman.**

**" I know... " Kakashi said looking at the pink haired woman he nerver could catch when she fell.**

**It pained him more to see her to be so consumed by her own weakness and fear. He could do nothing to make her feel better or embrace her like the way he did when she was younger and trusted him. **

**" Hatake -San...? "**

**" Huh? " the silver haired man look at the elderly man some feet away from him.**

**" I assume you have something to tell your comrades..? " the elderly man said to Kakashi.**

**Kakashi looked out over the Jounins who looked back at him, some younger female Jounins was giggling at him.**

**" Right... " he mumbled. **

_**`She did this to me!?´**_

**The pink haired Sakura watched the ceiling while the eldely man with the most hideous outfit and haircut ( even Sakuras former fashion-conscious minde would have notice that as a nail in the eye ), babbled on making the lazy Shikamaru dozing of.**

**She watched how the spider in the ceiling was busy with take care of its prey and she didn´t notice the suddenly change of atmosphere in the room.**

**" Sakura... I have always thought of your Sensei as a cool and a down-to-earth person, but this is not like him at all... " Ino whispered to Sakura.**

**" Then you don´t know him... " Sakura mumbled to Ino. **

**But Ino was right. This was not like the Copycat at all, Sakura knew that.**

_**`Something must be on his mind... What the hell do I care anyway!? ´**_

**When the giggling noise from the younger female Jounins had stoped the silver haired man start to talk.**

**" Well... As you all know our Hokage has sadly pass away... Me and Nara Shikaku have allready discuss who should be the next Hokage to the upper Lords of the Fier Country... " Kakashi told his fellow Jounins. " It was a hard decision for them to make and know it´s our turn to decide..." Kakashi lay a hand on Narutos shoulder. " Will you let the fier pass on in to this man? Will you let Konohas only Uzumaki Naruto to lead Konoha and be our Hokage?"**

**The room whent silent and some Jounins whispered to each other.**

**" Those who object, will you please speak up! " Shikaku said to them with a harsh voice. Still no answer.**

**" GO for it, Naruto -Kun! " Lees voice suddenly called out, along with someother cheers.**

**" Then it´s decide... Starting tomorrow, Uzumaki Naruto will be Konohas next Hokage. " the eldely man said and Naruto looked embarrassed at the other Jounins in front of him. " The ceremony of the Rokudaime will in three days at noon... Nara Shikaku will be in charge to tell the rest of the citizens in Konoha about this ceremony... If´s nothing more here to say you all can dismiss... "**

**The Jounins start to walked out of the room, leaving only Naruto, Kakashi and Shikaku left in the room. **

**" Naruto as you know, the upper Lords only accepted Kakashis and mine request in one condition. That you..." Shikaku ****began but ****were cut off by Naruto.**

**" That I would finde two new counsellor that also act as my bodyguards... I know, I know... But..! " Naruto told him.**

**" Shikaku -San, let me taken care of this... " Kakashi said to Shikaku who nodded and walked out of the room. " I know you can protect yourself, but making a big fuss about this will not make the upper Lords change their mindes. "**

**" But Kakashi -Sensei..! "**

**" Didn´t you listen? Even if the threats from the Akatsuki is gone, it dosen´t mean others will be after what you have in side of you... " Kakashi looked at Naruto and crossed his arms over his chest. " I´m not saying this as your Sensei, but as a friend. I think you should choose people who is near to you, like Shikamaru or Sai... "**

**" Thanks for your concern, Sensei... But I all ready have choosen my `counsellor´. Meet me tomorrow at the office. I maby have a surprise with me. Take care! " and with that the blond man left and Kakashi saw after him.**

**" Surprise..? What are you up to now, Naruto? " the silver haired Jounin sighed and he also was out of the room.**

*****

**The pink haired kunoichi walked on the streets of Konoha and looked at the few shops that was establish along the streets.**

**She started to think about what have been said in the Jounin Station and she was a bit surprised that her ex-best friend was now the Hokage.**

**" That Naruto... I bet he is probably out getting himself drunk... " the pink haired kunoichi suddenly stoped and looked in to two bright blue eyes.**

**" Who is getting himself drunk, Sakura -Chan?" a familiar** **voice said to her.**

**"Na -Naruto! " Sakura said surprised and back away from him. Afraid that he might burn her. "** **You shouldn´t sneak up on me like that! Geez, you are starting to behave like him..."**

**" Whom? " Naruto asked a bit happy that she actually had spoken to him.**

**" Never minde... What do you whant, Naruto? "**

**" I whant you to meet me tomorrow at the office. " he told her but she was allready on her way from him.**

**" Don´t bother me, Naruto. Just go home to Hinata... She is most likely waiting for you. " Sakura glance at Naruto who looked at her.**

**" It was not a question, Sakura. It was an order! "**

**Sakura stoped in her track and turned around to face Naruto who was allready gone.**

**" Ghaa! If I ever see that stupied whisker -face again, I will shovel my fist up his ass! " Sakura roar making some of the village people take cover in the nearest shops.**

**"Well,well... I belive a lady like yourself shouldn´t say such words and really not in front of a crowd... " a calm voice said behind her.**

**" Lady up my ass, smart ass! " she shouted to the silver haired Jounin behind her. "Great... Why am I not surprised to see you here!? Are you here to order me as well? " **

**" Order you? No, I´m here to talk to you about Naruto... " the Jounin said to Sakura who didn´t look at him.**

**" I don´t **_**talk**_** to traitors... " she hissed to the Jounin.**

**" Traitors? Why do you call us that? We did what we needed to do... " the silver haired Jounin said with an unaffected voice.**

**" What you needed to... It dosen´t matter! " she turn around to walke away but was stoped by someone who grab her wrist.**

**" Please Sakura, explain to me why you are calling us traitors? " the Jounin said to her and looked in her emerald eyes, not releasing his grip from her wrist.**

**" Let me go, your jerk! I have noting to explain to you or Naruto! You are the one who should explain to me! " she cried to the silver haired Jounin in front of her, who start to release his grip from her wrist.**

**He silently looked at Sakura. He didn´t know were to start.**

**" If you are not going to tell me, I´m not going to tell you... Go your way or I will make sure that you will need to check in to nearest hospital in the next hour... " she told him with a fist covered with chakra.**

**" I did it for you... I know what Sasuke meant to you. Thats way I couldn´t let you go with them... " he told her, but that didn´t make her chakra covered fist to disappeared.**

**" We did a promise! That Team 7 would bring him back, together as a team... You and Naruto broke that promise... " she said almoste with a tearful voice. " Thats way you are traitors. Traitors to that promise we made... I still hate you and that will never change... " **

**She parted from him with a furious look in her face and that famous Sharingan No Kakashi looked after her with a sad face that couldn´t be revealed becouse of his mask.**

**Those words `**_I still hate you..._**´ made him heartbroken. **

**To watch a loved one so near to him slip through his one fingers, because he cared for her...**

* * *

**Author note:**

Hi again!

This one was a bit longer then then the previous chapter ( I know, it´s a odd end ).

Anyway, I hoped you liked it. :)

And again I´m apologize if my English sucks. )

And some more notes;

When I writes the text `_**like this´**_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes **_like this_ **the person emphasis just that word. And as I wrote last time the _Italic_ text means flashbacks.

Do still feel free to ask me if something is bothering you.

Take care!

Next Chapter: Far Away


	3. Chapter 3 Far Away

**( Disclaimer: I Don´t own NARUTO or anyothers of his character! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! )**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Far Away**

**The moon hovered high up in the sky, casting its light over the village of Konoha.**

**Some people where out to have a good time, others where home with their families, friends or lovers.**

**But a particular pink haired kunoichi lay alone in her bed, the moons silver lit forcing its way through the window and up on the kunoichi.**

**She turned her head towards the nightstand to see a slightly maltreated wooden frame on it. She reached out for it while she took herself up and grabbed the frame with her hand.**

**Behind the cracked glass she could see three kids and one adult. One of those kids was herself in her Genin-age, the other three where her team mates and Sensei. She looked so happy in that picture, carefree, beautiful and in love. She gazed at the black haired boy with the annoyed face to the blond with the I-will-kick-your-butt face. **

**She smiled to herself. She wished to go back in time to make everything undone and to make sure that Sasuke never had to meet that Orochimaru and not to let Pein destroy Konoha so Tsunade could live a longer life. To sum up, she would gladly risk her life for that wish so she could be happy.**

**Her gaze stoped at the silver haired man who smiled faint out of the picture in the frame.**

_" I did it for you..." _

**She looked away from the picture and put it back on the nightstand and dropped back on to the bed and start to hug the pillow hard.**

**" Hell you did... " she grunted and start to look up in to the wooden ceiling a bit annoyed. " I will never forgive you, never..."**

**A suddenly knock on the front door, made the absent-minded kunoichi jump.**

**" If it´s you Naruto, you have made your way up here in vain..!" she called out.**

**" Sakura it´s me... Can we talk?" the familiar female voice said.**

**" Ino... " Sakura get herself out of the bed, headed to the door and opened it. " What do you whant, Ino? If you are going to drag me to a bar somewhere I´m not interested..."**

**" Darned! Way do you always say no!? We miss you..." Ino told her at the doorstep. " Anyway, can I come in?"**

**" Yeah, sure..." Sakura walked away from the door to let Ino step inside. " Make it quick, Ino -pig..."**

**" Hai Hai, Forehead..." Ino said and made herself comfortable in the sofa.**

**" I said quick..." Sakura looked at Ino who seemed not to have listened to her.**

**" It became a girl!" Ino said happaly.**

**" What!?"**

**" A girl..! Actually two girls..." Ino said afterwards.**

**" I don´t understand. Will you take it over?" Sakura looked sheepish at Ino.**

**" It´s about Shikamaru! He have become a daddy to two adorable little girls! Isn´t that wonderful!" Ino cried happy, jumped out of the sofa to hug Sakura.**

**" Yeah, really wonderful..." Sakura said not really that interested. " Wasn´t he the one who said he wanted just two kids, firts a boy, then a girl..?"**

**" Who cares! Let us celebrate!" Ino looked at Sakura.**

**" I told you. I don´t want to be dragged to some stupid bar..." **

**Ino gave Sakura a devilish smile.**

**" Prepare yourself Sakura -**_**Chan**_**..." Ino smirked.**

_**`You are so dead, Ino!´**_

*******

**" It´s unusual to she you out here and besides** **that, drunk..." a brown haired man said to a pretty drunk silver haired Jounin.**

**" I´m not drunk..."he told the brown haired man.**

**" To deny the fact is the first sign... You are drunk, Senpai." the brown haired man watched his friend take another sip of his saké before he pour the rest of it.**

**" It´s not like I need a baby sitter, Tenzou..." the silver haired man said and waved to the waitress to get him another one.**

**"I preferred you call me Yamato..." the brown haired man said rolling his eyes. " And I really think you shouldn´t have another one, Kakashi."**

**" And that is your concern?" the silver haired Kakashi looked at Yamato who didn´t answer. " I thought so... Thank you..." Kakashi took the saké from the waitress.**

**" Well I´m not the one who will have a killing hangover tomorrow..." Yamato told him.**

**Kakashi snort at Yamato and started to drink the saké.**

**" You are acting like a spoiled child..." Yamato mumble.**

**But Kakashi didn´t pay any attention to Yamato, but to a soft female voice who made his mind go crazy.**

**He looked at the way the voice had come from and Yamato followed his gaze, with a astonished look at his friend.**

**" What is it with that look of yours?" Yamato asked him.**

**" What look?"**

**" That look you gave her... You almost look like a abandoned puppy who is longing for a hug..." Yamato told him.**

**" Really? Well I do ****really**** need a hug..." Kakashi sighed.**

**" Don´t look at me... And I don´t think **_**she**_** will give you one either." Yamato looked at Kakashi who had pulled his mask over half of his face and was now wobbling his way towards a booth in a corner. " Oi, Senpai! Don´t go...there... Kuso..!"**

**" Kanpai!" a group of friends called out and lifted their glasses to a toast in front of a rather annoyed Shikamaru.**

**" Now that you have had your toast... Can I go home now?" Shikamaru said to the blond female beside him.**

**" Oh no no... You will only have your first child once in your life and that is worth celebrating!" the blond woman said to Shikamaru.**

**" Well you know Ino, he got two first born..." a man with a wild look and untidy brown hair said. " So... Should we double it up?"**

**" Oi Kiba! Temari is going to kill me if I come home drunk!" Shikamaru told him.**

**" Yeah, after she have come home from the hospital and that will be in three days." Kiba laughed.**

**" You really don´t know have scary she can be..." Shikamaru mumbled.**

**The pink haired women only could shook her head and feel sorry for Shikamaru. The next thing she could see was not what she had expected or hoped for.**

_**`What the hell!?´**_

**" Sakura -San..? Isn´t that your Sensei?" Lee asked and pointed towards the wobbling silver haired man.**

**" I will go to the rest room!" she burst out, smacking both her palms in the table making it creak and rushed her way from the booth.**

**" Did I say something wrong?" Lee asked, looking confused at his friends.**

**" Lee..." TenTen sighed.**

**Sakura was forcing her way through the crowd in the bar and was almost at the rest room when she found herself facing a silver haired man.**

**" Why are you running from me?" the man asked her.**

**" I´m not running from you! I needed to use the rest room, if you excuse me..." Sakura said to the man and tried to get past him. " Will you get hell out of my way?!" **

**" Not until you have said why you are running from me..?" the man proceeded on.**

**" Well, everyone would run away from a drunk perv!" she told him and all of a sudden she find herself up against the wall by the silver haired Jounin.**

_**`Did I make him mad?´**_

**" So I´m a drunk perv now, am I...?" the Jounin whispered.**

**His hands was holding her wrists up against the wall and his alcoholic breath filled Sakuras nostrils. His drowsy** **eye was looking in to hers. He pressed his body against hers and he started to lower his face towards her face.**

_**`Is he...Is he going to **__**kiss**__** me, with the mask on!?´**_

**" No... No way! Get the hell of me!" Sakura roared at him and start to break herself lose from his grip. " You are a so dead, Kakashi!"**

**Kakashi looked quite alarmed at her when she with all her force hit him in to the wall, making him to brake some ribs and his jaw.**

**" You..! You drunk and sick son of a bitch!" she called out and was now in to her next blow.**

**" Mokuton No Jutsu!" **( Wood Release )

**Sakuras fist get grabbed by a branch and she turned around.**

**" Yamato -Taichou...?" Sakura looked at the brown haired man behind her.**

**" I think that is quite enough, Sakura..." the man told her and began to release her from the Jutsu.**

**" Tsk... Didn´t I tell you... If you ever touch me again, I would send you straight to the hospital!" she said to the silver haired Kakashi ( who lay doubled on to the floor ), before she wakled past Yamato and out of the bar.**

**Yamato bent forward to pick up his friend and he supported him, while they slowly but steady headed out of the bar to the hospital.**

**" Senpai, what did you do to her? She could have killed you..." Yamato looked troubled at his friend. " Don´t blame the booze for this, but did you or did you not?"**

**" It... It depends on how you mean it..." Kakashi moaned painfully. " I belive it´s... what you think it´s..."**

**" So you **_**did**_** offended her." Yamato said not looking at Kakashi. " Serves you right"**

**" I guess so..." Kakashi moaned, still canned.**

*******

**" What has happened to you, Kakashi -Sensei...?" the blond haired man asked the silver haired one, while looking at the mans scratch -marks just above his right eyebrow and cheek.**

**" You would never belive me if I told you..." Kakashi told the blond haired man. **

**" Well, I doubt that... You can´t surprise me any more, Sensei..." the blond haired man said.**

**" In that case... I was in a bar fight last night and..." Kakashi began.**

**" I don´t belive you..." the blond haired man said at once.**

**" I told you so, Naruto..."**

**" Hmmm... Anyway, we are still waiting for one more to co..." Naruto were cut off by the door hitting the wall.**

**" I´m sorry for being late!" a pink haired kunoichi yelled and looked at the two present man in the room. " Oh... I´m sorry... I will wait outside..." **

**" No need to, Sakura -Chan..." Naruto said to her. " What I´m to say to Kakashi -Sensei, concerns you as well... Please close the door and listen to me."**

**Sakura did as she was told and walked forwards, to stand beside Kakashi. **

**" You look tired, Sakura -Chan. Did you slept badly?" Naruto asked her.**

**" Something like that..." she told him, not looking in to his or Kakashis face.**

**" Kakashi -Sensei did also had a bad night. What a coincidence..." Naruto smiled to them.**

_**`You have no idea...**_**´ both Sakura and Kakashi thought.**

**" Well then... I have decide to make you two my new counsellor... Please accept my offer." Naruto said to them.**

**Kakashi was not surprise to hear this, but Sakura was in a total shock.**

**She wasn´t ready for this. She hadn´t been by Narutos or Kakashis side for so long, so way should she be by theirs side now?**

**" I´m sorry Naruto... I just can´t..." Sakura told him. " To many broken promises, to many bad memories... I can´t..."**

**" Sa -Sakura -Chan..?"**

**" I just can´t Naruto! You can ask me anything els! But not that..." she said with a squeaky voice. " We are so far away from each other... You should have notice that by now..."**

**And with that Sakura left the office, leaving the door open.**

**" Sakura!" Naruto called after her.**

**" Leav her, Naruto... You can´t force her to do something she dosen´t want to..." Kakashi told to him.**

**" But Sensei! You want her back as much as I do! This was our chance!" Naruto looked rebellious at Kakashi.**

**" So she was your surprise? Well, I guess it was a good plan, but you did never consider her feelings towards us." Kakashi said making a depressed Naruto, looking even more depressed. " But I´m afraid she is right about onething. We are far away from each other nowadays..."**

**" I will get her back to us! I will never go back on my word, that is my nindo!" Naruto said with a grin.**

**Kakashi looked at him and smiled under his mask.**

_**`Even if you fail, Naruto. I will make sure to get her back. I can´t just let her go, without she knowing my fellings for her. Even if that means loosing my life to save hers.´**_

**" Let us go, Naruto. I will buy you ramen."**

**" Yay! Ramen, ramen!" Naruto shouted.**

_**`Well, he is still that 12-years old little boy I knew.´**_

**Kakashi followed Naruto out of the office and closed the door behind them.**

**Now he knew what he had to do, but how he would do it on was another question.**

* * *

**Author note:**

Well it´s still not much KakaSaku but the story have just begun. Be patient.

I have been a bit of tired when I wrote this chapter, but I really hope that didn´t effect the text or the story... D

Again I´m apologize if my English sucks.

And some notes;

When I writes the text `_**like this´**_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes **like this **the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

Do still feel free to ask me if something is bothering you. I will answer.

Take care!

Next Chapter: Crying in the Rain


	4. Chapter 4 Crying in the Rain

**( Disclaimer: I Don´t own NARUTO or anyothers of his character! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! ) **

**Warning! Bad language and mature contents will occur! I warned you! **

* * *

**Chapter four -Crying in the Rain**

**Hours becomes days, days becomes weeks, weeks becomes months and the pink haired kunoichi just sat in the little Dango shop, waiting for they so called Fellowship of Shinkou to appear in the small village with the name; Chimachima. But with no luck.**

**" Maybe they have grow tired of this place and left..." she said to herself, becouse she already had. " That idiot... He told me this was an A -ranked mission, but all I did was to help an old lady cross the street. Tomorrow I will leave this place and head home and Naruto will be sorry that he gave me a D -ranked mission...!"**

**The pink haired kunoichi lay her chin in her hands and watched the villages people do their daily business. Some children was playing 'ninja' on their way home from schoole, older women stod outside a shop and looked at some expensive looking kimonos, men bragged about how beautiful their wife was or what they did for living and the somewhat older girls was giggling at the other side of the street when a good looking man was passing them.**

**The kunoichi looked quite envious at the girls at the street and sighed deeply. She too wanted to be one of thoose girls, who could bring out the cutes side of themself to snare one of those handsome man passing the street.**

**She was far from being cute or have a ****sex appealing nowadays. She didn't have Inos look or Hinatas body, compare to them she was ugly and flat-chested.**

**But a certain memory flash through her mind. A silver haired man had his body up against hers and was damned close to kiss her.**

**She shook her head ****furiously to make that memory disappear out of her head. Why did she suddenly start to think about that memory? It was not like she was happy that he almost had kissed her or that he had approach her in that way he did.**

_**`Maybe I'm just a bit lonely... And beside... he was drunk...´**_

**" Yeah, drunk as a pig... He did it just to piss me off..." the pink haired kunoichi mumbled. " Like he always do... I bet he was the one who talked Naruto into give me this fucking lame misson..."**

_The pink haired kunoichi looked at the blond haired man behind the desk at the Hokages office and he looked back at her._

_" You wanted to talk to me..." she said to him._

_" Yeah... I have a mission to you, Sakura -Chan..." he said_

_" What kind of mission?"_

_" An A -ranked on. It is a little village some miles from the Wind Countrys borders. It's in need of our help. A gang who is calling themself the Fellowship of Shinkou, is terrorizing the village people and that is bad for the business for that village." the blond haired man said and gave her a scroll with more information._

_" Do we knew something about this gang?" she asked._

_" Not much I'm afraid..." he said to her and she sighed._

_" Maybe I can give you some..." a calm voice said behind her._

_" Kakashi -Sensei..." the blond man said a little surprised._

_" The gang leader is an escaped prisoner from the Tea Country. He is known to be violent and cruel to those who disobey him. I think his name was Korou Shinkou... He is really a dangerous man. Are you sure you want to send Sakura alone, Naruto?" Kakashi said._

_" I was going to ask you to accompany her, Sensei..." Naruto told him._

_" No thanks. I can handle this by myself." she growl at them. " I'm not as weak as you think I'm!"_

_" I don't think you are weak, Sakura -Chan..." Naruto said with a slight fawning voice._

_" Stop addressing me like that, Naruto! I'm leaving and don't follow me!" she said, glanced at Kakashi before she walked out of the room._

**Sakura looked up in the sky, the sun was shining bright and it warmed her face. **

**" It's an awfully good weather** **to day, maybe I should take the rest of the day to just relax and shop some souvenirs to Ino and I maybe to Shikamarus and Temari -Sans baby girls, after all I didn't give them nothing when they were born..." she took herself up from the wooden bench and walked out of the Dango shop.**

**She stoped at a little shop who sold charm stuff and she looked at some coloured stones.**

**" Maybe I will buy Ino one of this..? She maybe will like it." Sakura said to herself and took a stone with a pearly luster, out of a box.**

**" I wouldn't choose that stone if I were you..." a squeaky voice said behind her and Sakura jumped. **

**" No-Not?" Sakura said still shaky becouse of that elderly woman who seemed to have appeared out of thin air.**

**" You shouldn't... That moonstone is not suited for a girl like you... I recommend the Rose quartz or Chrysocolla for you, my dear child..." the elderly woman told her.**

**" And -And why is that?" Sakura asked.**

**" Becouse the Rose Quartz will allow you to give out more love to those who need it and to help you to overcome you heartache and let you learn to forgive and to heal what once was... And the Chrysocolla is the Gem of Ainokami, it stands for Beauty, Love and Harmony. It's a perfect stone for one who is still living in guilt and wants to make it up with their demons in side of them..."**

**Sakura looked in shock at the elderly woman in front of her. **

**Somehow Sakura knew that this old hag had hit the nail on the head, but how she did it one Sakura still didn't know.**

**" I -I was thinking of give this stone to one of my friends, not to myself..." Sakura told the woman.**

**" Oh, then it will be a very good gift to your friend. It's a feminine stone who will help your friend to find her feminine aspects. Really good chose indeed..." the elderly woman said to Sakura who just wanted to get out of the shop as fast as possible.**

**" Eh, thanks... I will keep that in mind..." Sakura said and paid the elderly woman.**

**The woman smiled at Sakura with a toothless smile and gave Sakura something hard, pink and sheeny.**

**" I didn't paid for this." Sakura told the old hag.**

**" I will give it to you for free. You are in need of this gemstone more then this shop is. This Rose Quartz will take care of you and your troubles..." the old hag said to her.**

**Sakura looked down on the sheeny pink stone in her palm.**

_**`I don't need this stupid gem.´**_

**" You will need it, trust me about that." the old hag smiled again.**

**Sakura was on her way out of the shop, when the elderly woman called for her.**

**" Young lady, I think you should let those two men in to your heart it will be good for you and one more thing, you should be careful out there becouse someone is after your neck... I will pray for you, my dear child..." the old hag said to Sakura who run away as fast as she could. **

**Sakura throwed herself in to the bed at the inn she was staying at. It was already dark outside and some stars was sparkling high up in the dark blue night sky.**

**She was still annoyed about what that old hag had said to her back at the shop.**

_"...you should let those two men in to your heart..."_

_**`How **__**the heck does she know?! And way should I take hers advice anyway?´ **_

**" It's not like I need them nowadays... I have myself, Ino and hers friends, it's all I need..." Sakura mumbled to herself.**

**But a blurry image of a silver haired man who pressed his body against hers, passed her mind once again and a question popped in to her mind.**

**Why did he actually do it to her? Why her of so many other womens who he could have chosen? Why her?**

**The answer was as clear as the brightest star up on the vault of heaven;**

**He was a man. A drunk perv who just wanted to mess with her and that made her to hate him even more.**

**" That shithead... If I see him again I ****_will_**** beat the living daylight out of him!" she snarled and start to punch the defenseless pillow in her bed.**

_" ...Rose Quartz will allow you to give out more love to those who need it and to help you to overcome you heartache and let you learn to forgive and to heal what once was..." _

**Sakura paused in her attempt to kill the pillow and turned her head to look at the nightstand and saw at the pink stone. The old hags words still echoing in her head.**

**" That's just bullshit... Your lying old hag..." Sakura muttered and looked at the window, the new moon was now to been seen. " I'll never overcome my heartache... I can't forgive... I can't heal what once was... Never as long as I live in this world with them... If I couldn't bring Sasuke back to me, what point is it for me to live? I did only love one man... A man who was killed by my friend and Sensei... I can't love again, how does that old hag think I will give out more love when just wearing that damn stone..!?"**

_**`When I not even can love myself anymore...´**_

*******

**The birds was soaring up in the sky and a pink haired kunoichi was on her way home to her own village. The sun was scorching hot while she dashed through the forest, wondering if she should stop somewere to have a breather.**

**But she decided that it was better if she just hurried home and later on take a quick break to rest somewhere. It was only a day march to Konoha in this speed and with a shorter break, if she was luckly she would reach Konoha tomorrow at noon.**

**When the sun was lowering itself behind the trees, the pink haired kunoichi stoped to eat and rest. She had finde a place with a river who was meandering its way through the forest.**

**She took a bite of her Onigiri and watched how the river flow calmly and almost soundless through the forest. Memories she almost had thought was gone, start to making it's way into her mind again.**

_The pink haired little girl watched how the two boys in her team start to compete with each other over who-could-catch-as-many-fishes-in-one-minute-without-getting-soaked._

_" You don't have a chance, Naruto..." the pink haired girl said to the blond haired boy._

_" You just watch me, Sakura -Chan!" he said with a grin._

_" You are noisy, usuratonkachi..." the black haird boy said to the blond haired boy._

_" Don't hate me if I catch the firts one... Sasuke -Kun..." Naruto said to the black haired boy who snort at him._

_" You are so silly, Naruto!" Sakura said to Naruto._

_" What's with all this noise?" a calm voice said behind Sakura, who turned around._

_" Kakashi -Sensei! Where have you been?" Sakura asked their Sensei._

_" Oh... I was looking out for..." he began but got cut off by Narutos loud voice._

_" He was reading that odd book again!" Naruto cried out._

_" Naruto!" Sakura said to him with a pressure vein growing. " YOU should not talk to Sensei like that!"_

_" I'm really touched by your respect towards me, Sakura..." Kakashi said with a smile to the pink haired little girl and lay a hand on her shoulder._

_Sakura looked into the silver haired mans face and she start to blush. She turned quickly away from his face, but her heart wouldn't stop beating like crazy. This wasn't normal, she had only felt this kind of heartbeat for her only love, Sasuke._

_" Sakura -Chan? Are you ok?" Naruto asked._

_" I -I'm fine..." she told him and looked at her Sensei who was now at the riverbed, to watch the boys struggling to get a fish._

_`This-This can't be love! I'm 12 and he is like... old...´Sakuras inside scremed._

_" Are you joining us, Sakura?" Kakashi asked her with a smile._

_" Umm... O-Okay..." Sakura said took herself up from the grass and walked towards them._

_`I'm must be mad. He is just nice to me. Like he always is.´_

**Sakura looked out over the river. She thought she had seen something in the bushes, but maybe she was wrong.**

**But she couldn't belive why this memory had shown up in her mind. She was back then just a kid who loved her Sensei in a teacher - student sort of way. She still didn't know why she even had thinking that thought, about ****she**** be Lovey Dovey** **with her Sensei. He was much older the her.**

**" That's just sick..." she mumbled to herself and she still felt like somebody was watching her somewhere over the riverside, but she couldn't see who. " Maybe my mind is going crazy..?"**

**She raised from the grass and looked suspicious around herself. Waiting for something or someone to reveal itself.**

**Then suddenly kunais was forcing its way through the air over the river and Sakura jumped to not get hit by them.**

**She pulled out her one kunai and looked at the river.**

_**`This can't be happening!´**_

**She then felt someone behind her and she turned around to grab that person and throwed it in to a tree.**

**The person died immediately and Sakura was sure that the person was not a ninja. Becouse if he was, he would still be alive but with severe injuries.**

**She dodge the next shower of kunais and she was still looking for the person throwing the kunais and maybe that persons friends.**

**" You are just a bunch of cowards!" she shouted and that maybe wasn't a good choice to do.**

**" Cowards you say!" an unfamiliar voice called out behind her and Sakura turned around.**

**The one she could see was a man in his later twenties and he had black half long hair and dark eyes. His outfit was just really simple, he wore a dark shorter pants and a beige tunic.**

**Sakura clenched her hand around the kunai she hold on to. She didn't want to do something that would give him the advantage of this battle. **

**" You are not going to attack me? What a pity, I who was looking forward to it..." he said to her with a soft smile on his handsome face.**

**With a blink of an eye the man in front of Sakura was gone.**

_**`Where did he go?´**_

**" I'm behind you sweetheart..." the unfamiliar mans voice whispered in Sakuras ear. " Do you want to have some fun..?"**

**Sakura tried to get away from him but it was no use, she was already stuck in his grip.**

_**`Shit! He is fast, I didn't thought he would be that fats. But he have meet wrong girl to have fun with...´**_

**" You want to have fun..? Then I will let you have some..." Sakura glanced at the man and she broke herself free from the mans grip.**

**The man looked surprised at Sakura and he took some steps from her. **

**" I didn't imagine you would be that strong..." he said, still with a soft smile on his face. " I love girls like you... It makes me want them even more..." **

**Sakura curled her upper lip at the man and turned to face the man.**

**" Don't fuck with me!" she roared to the man and then she felt how she was forced down by six others behind her.**

_**`This is bad... If I don't do something quick, who know what they will do...´**_

**Sakura kicked with both her legs and feets at those who held them. Some lost its grip, but was soon back in the game of holding down the super strong woman.**

**" Let me go, bitches!" she growled while spitting dirt and grass out of her mouth.**

**Those who held her to the ground turned her back against the soft soiled and she was forced to look up to the star filled nigth sky. If it hadn't been for the situation she was in, she would have enjoyed the view.**

**" Well, well... You are really foul-mouthed, aren't you?" the handsome black haired man said to her and put a foot on to Sakuras cheek, before he crouched down beside her. " Let us make a deal. We will let you go, if you don't show your face here again. Is that a deal?"**

**" Up my ass, dick..." Sakura said to the man and he didn't look pleased.**

**" Very well... Then I will do as I please with you..." the man looked at a brown haired man who nodded.**

**The brown haired man took out a green glass bottle out of his clothes and leaned over Sakura, who took her opportunity to strike.**

**" Aarrgh! That bitch bit my cheek!" the brown haired man yelled in pain.**

**Sakura looked at the man in triumph, while she tried hard to get the tast of blood out of her mouth.**

**" Gaisu... You will do it..." the black haired man told someone els Sakura couldn't see.**

**A man with greasy raven-black hair and stitched rigth eye appeared in front of her.**

**" Open wide, puppet..." the raven-black haired man said to her and pressed her mouth open.**

**The bottle mouth was now touching Sakuras lips and the ill tasted liquid was making its way through her throat.**

**" Did it tast good, puppet?" the raven-black haired man asked with a grin in his deformed face.**

**Sakura start to feel numb, but she could still feel how they pushed her down to the ground.**

**" Gaisu, see if she still has her strength. If she does, then you better watch out..." the handsome black haired man said to those who held her down.**

**The raven-black haired man slaped the pink haired kunoichi face, making her to bleed from her mouth.**

**Even how much she did want to kill this bastard, she couldn't move a muscle. All that come was some fait twitching from her arms.**

**" She won't harm a fly..." the raven-black haired man said facing the handsome black haired man.**

**" That's good..." he smiled evily at the kunoichi on the ground.**

**Then everything went so fast for Sakura who laid helpless on the ground, the black haired man astraddle her and start to rip her clothes of. He laid his body over hers and stroke his stubbled cheek against her smooth one. He kissed her brutally while his hand traveled down to the lower area of her body.**

**She wanted to screm, but she couldn't becouse of the numbness of her body. All she really could do was to stare blankly up at the nigth sky, while the man raped her merciless. Most of the pain she couldn't feel yet, but she was sure that it would come sooner or later. **

**The night sky was now being blocked by some darker clouds and she felt how the man top of her were done with his raping.**

**" It's not often you will find a women at your age as a virgin..." he said to her with a evil smile. **

**He raised from Sakura who still laid helpless on the ground. Naked, wounded and humiliated to that degree she was thinking if they just could put an end to her suffering.**

**" Leave her..." the black haired man said to his men. " She won't be found here and with that it will put an end to her... But if you would survive, I have a warning for you... If you put your cut little face here again, I will kill the new born of this village one by one..."**

**The man looked at her and then nodded to his men that they would take off and so they did.**

**Sakura looked up at the sky and she could feel some cold drops falling to her face, before the sky opened up and let the rain fall all over the place. **

**Why did she let this happen? Why couldn't she do something to have stoped it? Why was she so weak?**

**Suddenly she could feel a flow of tears down her cheeks.**

_**`I'm so pathetic! Why do I even cry? Everything was my own fault, they took advantage of me already from the start... Then why do I cry?´**_

**The rain was still pouring down and she had a hard time to keep her eyes open.**

**" I can't end my life like this..." she mumbled before everything went black.**

* * *

**Author note:**

I just wanted to do a chapter with Sakura being in a state of weakness. D

I have been working a lot and I have had a brain error with this chapter, but I hoped that is fixed now. ;)

And I'm again apologizing if my English is not good.

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**like this**_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes **like this **the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

Do still feel free to ask me if something is bothering you. I will answer.

Take care!

Next Chapter: Don't Bring Flowers


	5. Chapter 5 Don't Bring Flowers

**( Disclaimer: I Don´t own NARUTO or anyothers of his character! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! ) **

* * *

**Chapter Five - Don't Bring Flowers**

**The pink haired kunoichi opned her eyes slowly and a blurry image of a white ceiling appeared above her.**

**She turned her head to the nightstand beside the bed she laid in and saw a vase with a single** **red tulip in it.**

**" So, you are awake..." **

**" Where** **am I..?" she asked with hoarse voice.**

**" You are in safety... In Konoha..." a clam and soft voice said from the corner of the room.**

**The pink haired kunoichi froze in her bed. It was almoste like déjà-vu, even if it was like 7 years ago she had been bedridden like this.**

**" Are you alright?" the calm voice asked.**

**" What do you think!? Of course** **I'm not okay!" she growled to the person, who still hadn't left the shadowy corner.**

**The door suddenly** **fly open and a blond haired and noisy man entered.**

**" Sakura-Chan!" he cried and stoped by her bedside. "I was so worried for you! Well, everyone was... You should be thankful to Kakashi-Sensei, he was the one who find you at in that forest and brought you here."**

**" He-he did..?" Sakura said with a confused** **look in her eyes.**

**" Yes, I did... And now when you have Naruto with you, I will take my leave..." the calm voice said from the corner and finally he did show his silver hair and weary face. "See you later, Naruto..."**

**The blond haired man smiled at the silver haired man who went out through the door.**

**" He really look tired..." Sakura said to Naruto. "More then usually, I mean..."**

**" Oh, you notice his bags under his eye..?" Naruto asked her. "I'm not surprised. He haven't slept since he brought you here and that means he have keep an eye on you for 4 days..."**

**" You are kidding me, rigth!?" she said stunned.**

**" No. He didn't even left the room to eat. Yesterday I took some Ramen with me to give him, but he didn't even eat it... He must be starving by now." Naruto said and placed himself on the bedside, Sakura glanced at him. "You know... He cares for us, like he always have..."**

**" That's not true! He ordered you and the others to kill Sasuke!" Sakura yelled to Naruto, who looked at her.**

**" He didn't... He ordered Team Yamato to hunt Sasuke down and then bring him back to Konoha..." Naruto told her. "I don't know what you have heard, but that is the truth... Kakashi-Sensei didn't kill Sasuke..."**

**" Then why is he dead then!?" Sakura cried out. " Why is Sasuke dead!?"**

**" Sasuke died becouse of something he did belive in... Sakura, he was an avenger nothing I told him could changes his mind. I'm not surprised he didn't took your request, he didn't need us anymore or anyone..." Naruto said to her and Sakura looked down to her hands in her knees. " Yes, he told me and Sasuke was not overjoyed to hear that you still was alive. I did what was best for us and Konoha, so we all could be happy again. However Sasuke said it himself, that he rather got killed then be taken back to Konoha and so he did."**

**" That-That still don't explain why... Why you left me behind! We did a promises back then! You and Kakashi... You two betrayed that promises!" she told him anger start to rise in side of her.**

**" I know we did... And as I told you before, I tried my hardes to make Kakashi-Sensei change his mind and let you come with us... But he was as stubborn as a mule and Yamato told me to give it up... Yamato told me something that Kakashi-Sensei maybe had reason for not letting you go with us..." Naruto said to her and then he smiled at her with his famous smile. " Well, he knew our weakness as much as he knew our strength. Your weakness was Sasuke, maybe that was why he didn't send you with us..."**

**" That's just stupid! Why would my weakness be to a man who almost killed me!?" she told him, but Naruto wasn't so sure about that. "And I still thinking you are not telling me the whole truth..."**

**" I'm telling you the truth. And Sasuke ****is**** your biggest weakness, why els would you bring him up everytime we sees and just that fact that you still hate us." Naruto told her and lay a hand on Sakuras head. " Just talk to him, then maybe you will get your answers..." **

**" Alright, Alright... I will talk to him, when I get out of this place..." she mutter and Naruto patted her head.**

**" That's good to hear..." he said. "And don't beat him up this time..."**

**" What do you mean about that?" Sakura growled.**

**" Yamato-Taichou said something about you almost killing Sensei... And I still don't know why." Naruto said and rised from the bedside.**

**" Let us say that he did something he shouldn't..." Sakura mumbled to him.**

**" Really? Then I believe he did something that really did pissed you off..." Naruto said while laughing.**

**" What's so funny?" Sakura looked at Naruto.**

**" Oh, nothing... I'm just happy." he told her.**

**" Happy about what?"**

**" I'm happy that you finally had a conversation with me, that was longer the 1 minute..." Naruto smiled to her.**

**Sakura gave Naruto a glance that could kill.**

**" Is that so..? In that case I recommend strongly that you start to walk out of this room, before I will consider to stop talking to you forever..." she told him and he start to walk towards the door with a faint smile. "And by the way. Don't bring flowers next time I end up in the hospital..."**

**" I didn't bring that flower..." he told her before he went out of the room and the door closed behind him.**

**Sakura looked at the closed door.**

_**`Then who did bring it?´**_

**" Tsk... That man. Thinking he is so smart just becouse he is the Hokage... He is still stupid..." Sakura muttered. "But not as stupid as that Copycat..."**

**Sakura sighed and looked at the flower once again. She really did wondering who had give her that flower. It was not her favourite, but it was a nice flower and what Sakura had learned from Ino about flower language this flower meant; Declaration Of Love.**

**Who ever had give her that flower, thought of her more then just a friend. And that annoyed her.**

**  
*** **

**  
Sakura walked down the street of Konoha with a black haired man with bushy eyebrows and he looked at her whit a soft smile on his lips.**

**" I'm glad you are better now, Sakura-San..." the man said to her.**

**" Thank you Lee... And by the way, I want to thank you for that flower you gave me..." Sakura said to him and smiled back at the man, who looked confused.**

**" Flower? I-I didn't give you any flower. Well, I did buy a flower... But when I was on my way to give it to you at the hospital, your-your Sensei was there..." Lee told her and his smile faintly. " He kind of surprised me with his present and he did have a quite evil glare in his face... So I didn't dare to enter the room... I'm sorry Sakura-San!"**

**Sakura looked at Lee and raised a eyebrow at him.**

**" It's OK, Lee... So you don't have a clue who could have give me that flower?" she then said to him and he shook his head.**

**" I have no idea... Have you asked Kiba or Choji?" Lee aksed her.**

**" I have and even Konohamaru and his friend..." she told him with a frustrating voice. "I still wondering why I even asked him... Anyway, neither of them had left the flower..."**

_**`Oh God, why do I even care about this stupid flower anyway? But it stills annoys me.´**_

**" That only give us one left..." Lee then told her.**

**" Who?"**

**"Naruto-Kun..." Lee then said to her.**

**" Naruto?" Sakura start to laugh. "Sorry, Lee... But I have already asked him and he told me it wasn't him. And he isn't the kind of person to give a flower to a girl like me..."**

_**` At least if he not want to speend his day as a crippling...´**_

**" That maybe be true... But that means that you must have a secret admirer!" Lee said to her with eyes that start to burn. "And ****he****will be ****my**** Rival of Love!"**

**" You are crazy..." Sakura looked at Lee and then sighed.**

**Why would someone even bother to give her a flower in the fist place? Not even Lee had asked her for a date.**

_**`And whose fault is that?! Well, mine I guess...´**_

**Sakura growled to herself and Lee looked curious at her.**

**" Oi, Sakura!" a lazy voice called behind them.**

**She turned around to see Shikamaru and Choji walking towards them.**

**" What do you want, Shikamaru?" Sakura asked him annoyed.**

**" Tsk... Still in a bad mood..." he grunted. "Naru... Eh... Hokage-Sama want to see you in his office right now..."**

**" What does he want?" Sakura looked at Shikamaru who looked back at her.**

**" I don't know... He just asked me to find you and tell you to go to his office, before me and Choji head out one our one mission." Shikamaru told her. "If you want to know, you better see him at once..."**

**" Well thank you, Shikamaru... I do really ****feel**** like to visit him to day..." Sakura growled to him.**

**" Geez... Womens really are troublesome..." Shikamaru said and scratchs his neck. "Let's go, Choji... And by the way, Sakura... Thanks for the gifts to our daughters."**

**Sakura saw at him and then a smile spread out from Sakuras annoyed face.**

**" You are welcome." she said and watch how Shikamaru and Choji walked away from them. " I guess I'm leaving you know, Lee..."**

**" Take care, Sakura-San." Lee said to her and she walked away from him.**

********

**" WHAT!?" the pink haired woman burst out in front of the blond haired man, who had put a finger in to one of his ear to take away the sudden deafness caused by the shouting woman. **

**" I said that the little village you was on a mission to, have been taking over by this gang. You failed your mission, Sakura..." the blond haired man told her.**

**" How's that possibly? I was there for months and nothing happened..." she said to the man.**

**" I don't know myself, but what I have been heard from one of the villager is not very pleasant." the blond haired man said with a worried look on his face. "The gang knew of your stay at the village and when you had left they took their opportunity to strike. They killed the village head and now this Shinkou has take the role as the head of the village..." **

**Sakura looked at the blond haired man behind his desk.**

_**` That bastard! So he did more then just send his fellows after me...´**_

**" ... And know I want you to put a end to this fellowship..." the blond man said to her. "I want you to return to that village..."**

**Sakura looked quite shocked at the man in front of her. **

**She had meet some of the fellows of that gang and she was quite sure that at least two of Shinkous henchmens was some sort of ninja, but she was not afraid if some of them would a ninja. She was more afraid that they would do something similar to the villager, like they had done to her.**

_**`No... I can't do this... Not on my own...´**_

**And more was that they had threatened her and one of them had raped her to nothingness, she should be glad that she still was alive.**

**" I can't do it... Let somebody els go to that village..." she mumbled and the blond man looked at her.**

**" I understand your feeling, Sakura-Chan... But you are most suited to this mission and besides that it's still your mission..." the blond man told her.**

**" It-It has nothing to do with my feelings! I got attacked by them, so what! But it's about the people in that village I'm concerned for..." she cried. "That gang threaten me... They told me, if I where to return they would kill all the new born!"**

**" I'm sorry..." was all the blond haired man could say.**

**" You are sorry...?! You aren't the one who should say sorry for this mess..." Sakura said calmer, but her voice had a bit of sarcasm in it. **

_**`Well you should be sorry, Naruto. You were the one who send me to this stupid mission after all!´**_

**" I can risk my life in any mission, but I can't risk the safty of this people of that village or anyone els who is innocent..." she told Naruto who sighed.**

**" I know what you are saying to me, but don't you think this village is in more need of our help now then it was before?" Naruto asked her.**

**" Well, that maybe be true. But what point is it to protect the village if it's citizens is all killed?" she looked at her Hokage. "They knew how I look like. They will kill with out hesitate..."**

**" That's why I will add one more to your side..." Naruto said.**

**" One more... Who?"**

**" Don't be mad at me for this..." Naruto smiled faint at her.**

**" How can I be mad at someone, I already are mad at..?" she muttred.**

**" Eh... Well, okay then... I have decide to send Kakashi-Sensei with you..."**

**A crash heard and a desk flew cross the room and hit the wall on the otherside. A choking sound could hear and the pink haired woman stod bend over the blond haired Hokage, who was slowly been suffocated.**

**" Anyone els, but not him! Do you hear me?!" Sakura yelled still choking Naruto.**

**" Re-Release... me... Sakura...-Chan..." Naruto said.**

**" Only when I get someone els... Like Ino, even Sai will do just fine!" she growled darkly at him.**

**" Ino and Sai... is one a mission... Please, Sakura... Release... me..." **

**Sakura let go of Naruto slowly and she looked at him.**

**She had almost choked Konohas Hokage and she had liked it pretty much. Lucky for her that he had been in her ex-team, he wouldn't hate her after that. At least she hoped so, for her own sake.**

**" I'm sorry again... But Sensei is the only one left, who could do this kind of mission... And you know that I trust both of you... Even with my own life..." Naruto said to her and she could feel a faint blush on her cheeks.**

**She hadn't expect Naruto to say this to her, after all she had abandon Narutos side a long time ago. Why should he trust her after that?**

**" You are not saying this becous you want me to feel regret or accept your choice of member?" she asked him.**

**" No, I'm not... I'm telling you the truth..." he said with a smile on his lips. "And don't glare at me like that..."**

**Sakura looked from Naruto to the smashed desk behind her.**

**" I'm sorry for that desk..." she mumbled and Naruto start to laugh.**

**" It's almost like the old days, when you would hit me with all your force if I ever tried to do the Oiroke no Jutsu..." he smiled even more at Sakura who pretended she hadn't heard him.**

**A knock from the door behind them could heard and Naruto said is was okay to enter.**

**" I'm here... now... What has happened in here?" the silver haired man said by the door and looked at the mess.**

**" Kakashi-Sensei! You are late... Anyway, Sakura decided she wanted to play a bit..." Naruto told him with a grin and Sakura glanced at him.**

**" I see..." Kakashi mumbled and looked at the smashed desk beside the door. "You have always been a fighter, Sakura."**

**Sakura snorted at Kakashi who entred the room and walked towards Sakuras left side.**

_**` It's a miracle that he is still alive. After what Sakura have done to the office, that is to say...´**_

**" Now that you are here too, Sensei. I will give you your mission..." Naruto said to them. "Your mission is to kill the gang leader of the Fellowship and release Chimachima from that gang..."**

**" Doesn't sound to hard. But wasn't Sakura the one who had that mission to the beginning with?" Kakashi said and Sakura glanced murderous at him.**

**" Hai, she had... And thinks have turned out in a different direction..." Naruto said more serious than before. "Sakura was attacked by some of this gang members on her way home..."**

**" Is that true, Sakura..?" Kakashi asked in a voice that almost sounded worried. But he knew what she would say to them.**

**" Hai..." she said without facing her Sensei. **

**The reason for that had been that she was ashamed of herself to have been the victim of that gang of filthy criminals. She always had been told by Kakashi that she was a strong kunochi, but the fact that Kakashi had find her in this kind of weaken state had blow a hole to her pride.**

**Kakashi was still looking at her. He wanted to tell her to not to be worried. Becouse he would be there to protect her, but saying that to her was like dig your own grave.**

**"...However, they threaten her with that they would kill every new born if she entred again..." Naruto proceeded on, while Kakashi looked disgusted about Narutos words.**

**" Still I don't understand why this Shinkou is so interested in this little village..." Kakashi said. "It's not like that little village have something valuable..."**

**" Even I don't know... It's a small village, maybe it is easier to take control over it..." Naruto said and let his hand pass over his blond hair. "Sakura-Chan, you will be leading this mission. Don't disappoint me." Naruto gave her the scroll.**

**She took it with a surprised look on her face.**

_**` Well, it was my mission to the beginning with. But why did he choose me? When I have this Copycat beside me.´**_

**Naruto looked at Kakashi who nodded and turned his head against Sakura, who still looked surprised down at the scroll in her hand.**

**" Sakura, we should pack our things..." Kakashi said to her.**

**" Aaa... And don't call me by my name...!" she growled to Kakashi who sighed.**

**" Hai, Hai... Taichou..." he muttred and start to walk** **after her. **

**" Wish me luck..." he then mumbled so Naruto only could hear.**

**" Good Luck." Naruto said with a grin.**

_**` You are going to pay for this when I got back, Naruto...´ **_

**Kakashi closed the door behind them and Naruto looked at the door.**

**" I'm counting on you... Sensei..." Naruto told to himself and start to look around in his paper filled office floor. "Thank you Sakura. You just reminde me of how much time I don't ****really**** have..." **

**He bent forward to pick up some papers and then he start to smile softly.**

_**` It's worth it... If it make Sakura-Chan to return to us. I don't won't to have anymore regrets and I don't won't to have one more to be like Sasuke... And I don't won't to bring flowers to your grave too, Sakura...´**_

* * *

**Author note:**

Sakura has once again been saved by Kakashi, to her dislike. And know she is struggling with this annoying flower she got when she laid in the hospital and if that wasn't bad enough she has to spend her mission with the man she hate the most. Will she manage it?

Sorry if it's some spelling errors. My brain doesn't function in this snowy weather ( it's like over 1m snow their I live ).

And some notes;

When I writes the text `_**like this´**_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes **like this **the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

Do still feel free to ask me if something is bothering you. I will answer.

Take care!

Next Chapter: I Will Be There for You

PS: If you want to have a look at Sakura the way I think she would probably look like now. Then visit my Deviantart page ( you will find the link to it at my page here on FanFiction ), then you browse my gallery and look for a pic with the name Haruno Sakura. :D


	6. Chapter 6 I Will Be There For You

**( Disclaimer: I Don´t own NARUTO or anyothers of his character! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! ) **

* * *

**Chapter Six - I Will Be There for You **

**Sakura stod beside the main entrances and waited for her team colleague** **to come.**

**" Damn you, Sensei..." she muttred. "Even if I lied about the time, he still is late..."**

**Sakura looked up to the sky and saw some birds flying cross it. She was really pissed about to have spend her time and mission with the man she hated the most.**

**" Yo..!" a calm voice said behind her and she turned around to face that person.**

**" I don't tolerate lateness, Kakashi!" she said with a slightly high voice to the silver haired man, who stoped in front of her.**

**" Warui, Warui... But you see..."**

**" I don't care!" she yelled to him. "I don't care if a black cat crossed the street, if the sky felled down on you, or if you accidentally droped your Icha-Icha in a pool and you have to dry every page by hand!"**

**Kakashi looked at her with a amused smile.**

**" You know, the last thing you said... That actually happened me once when I..." he said.**

**" I said, I **_**don't**_** care!" she growled. "Why did I end up with you of all men in Konoha?"**

**" So I'm a man now..?" he asked.**

**" Tsk... No, for me you will always be a drunk perv..." she told him. "Let's go, or els we will never reach the village..."**

_**` This is going to be a long trip... He better don't piss me off...´**_

*******

**The night was slowly creeping over them and the pink haired kunoichi stoped.**

**" We will stop here for to night..." she told the man behind her, who nodded.**

**They both helped to look for some wood to the fireplace and when the fier burned brightly they both started to eat what they had with them.**

**The kunoichi chew on her Onigiri while looking in to the fier.**

**" Sakura... Can I ask you something?" a silver haired man asked the kunoichi who glared at him.**

**" Didn't I tell you to not use my name...Ka ka shi..." she grunted.**

**"...Never mind..." he mumbled and picked out his little blue-green book from his waist pouch and start to read.**

**" What's so funny with that book anyway?" she asked him.**

**Kakashi looked at her over his book.**

**" Something that you wouldn't think of as funny..." he replied. "Well that's if you think love and **_**sex**_** is a funny thing..."**

**They both looked at each other. Sakura didn't know if she wanted to blush or to hit him. In the end she had been a bit surprised over what Kakashi had said to her, even if she knew what that book contained. While Kakashi only could smile amused at her without showing any kind of emotions in his face.**

_**` Kuso! He have that glint in his eye again... Maybe I should play along... And make it to my benefit...´**_

**" So... You think love and **_**sex**_** is a funny thing?" Sakura said and Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her.**

**" No I don't..." he told her. "Beside... Why am I talking to you about this anyway? You are still to young..."**

**Sakura bit her lip and force herself to not hit him hard.**

**" So you think I'm to young to talk about this kind of things? Then try me..." she said with a smooth voice.**

**Kakashi stare at her and he droped his book to his lap. Quite astonished over her smooth voice when she had said those words 'try me'.**

**" Try you? I don't think that would be such a good idea..." he mumbled.**

**" Pleace... I'm not a twelve year old little girl anymore..." she told him.**

**" I-I know that..." he stuttered and glanced down on to his book, who laid safety in his lap.**

**He wanted to show her what love was and maybe some more, but that would hazard his lifespan even more he guessed.**

**" Well, love and... sex... can be fun if you..." he began but he felt how a blush was on it's way to his cheeks. **

**This was so wrong. She had been his student and know she was his equal, a team mate. But it still felt weird to talk to her about this kind of thing, even if she was his team mate he just couldn't say those words; '...if you share it with someone you care for...' . She still was obsess with Sasuke, he knew that and maybe that was why he couldn't say it to her. Afraid of being rejected and afraid of what the consequence would make to their already stormy friendship.**

**" If you what?" she asked with a soft voice, trying to suppress a smirk from her lips.**

**" Forget it..." he sighed. "I will take the first watch..."**

**He looked at her before he pulled himself up from the grass an he could feel Sakura watching him.**

**" Wait a sec! You are avoiding my question!" she told him and she started to be a bit angry. "You are always doing that! What are you afraid of?!"**

**Kakashi didn't look at her.**

**" Just as always, when it comes to you... Didn't you trust us or what?!" she growled at him. "You are hiding yourself behind that stupid mask of yours and then you, more or less forced us to spill out our life storys! And you, what did you tell us about yourself?!"**

**" You are far from the topic now, Sakura..." he said in a deep voice, giving her time to understand that he wasn't in the mood to talk about this right know. But her anger couldn't detect his vibes he was giving her.**

**" Don't wriggle out of this!" she yelled and that was then Kakashi lost it.**

**" Listen, I don't have any intention to tell you my life story! The reason is simple, you wouldn't understand..." he snapped at her. "And back then I was your Sensei, to understand all of you I needed to know alot about you. And as you also know I have been in ANBU, so becouse of old habits of mine I didn't let you know everything about me..!"**

**Sakura looked at her Sensei with her big emerald eyes, she hadn't been prepared of Kakashis suddenly out burst. And she was a bit shocked over it as well.**

**Kakashi looked down at Sakura. She looked so scared and almost in a state of crying. He regreted that he had snapped at her like he did, but he couldn't make it undone.**

**" How... How would we ever trust someone who never told anything about himself!?" she then cried. **

**" But you did..." Kakashi told her, a bit calmer this time. "You all did... That was all I ever needed know... So I could protect you all..."**

**Sakura bit her lip before she to, rised up from the grass.**

**" Those times has passed! You... You don't need to protect us anymore!" Sakura bellowed to him. "Team 7 doesn't exist anymore! And I still want to know why you didn't let me go with Naruto..!"**

**" I have already told you that... Your love for Sasuke was the biggest reason for me to not let you go with him..." Kakashi told her with almost in a know-it-all voice.**

**He turned his head away from her again and even if Sakura only could see a bit of his face, she could see that he had told her a lie. **

**Why did he lay to her every time she had started to talk about Sasuke and why her former Sensei didn't let her go with Naruto? As always, he had something that he didn't want her to know and that exasperated her gravely.**

**" You aren't telling me the truth..." she growled at him and that made him face her.**

**" And neither do you..." he said to her with a composed voice and Sakura just stare at him.**

**" What-What do you mean?" she asked.**

**" They didn't just attack you, didn't they..?" Kakashi asked her.**

**Sakura looked confused and Kakashi saw that.**

**" Sakura..." he began, but Sakura gave him a sharp look out of her confused face expression. "...Sorry... All I meant was that gang, they did something els to you. Your clothes was turned to shreds, it was not just a simple attack..."**

_**`How did he know? That's right, he was the one who find me...´**_

**" I do understand if you feel a bit uncomfortable right now..." he said and gave her a look and she just stare blankly at him. "Sakura?"**

**He didn't like the way she just stared at him. It was almost like that she had find him in a naughty position and she didn't know what to do or say. **

**But Kakashis way of overprotect the ones he cared for took over and he find himself hugging the pink haired kunoichi in a comforting way. She then suddenly recovered from her absents and she brutally pushed him away from her.**

**" What the hell are you doing!?" she asked with a furious tone, while having a surprised look on her face.**

**Kakashi who had been knocked in to a tree, looked quite surprised himself.**

_**` This is not good. She is going to kill me!´ **_

**" I-I thought that you needed a hug... Like the old days..." he explained to her with a faint smile.**

**" Needed a hug..? Well, don't- don't ever do it again!" she said to him, still furious.**

_**` If he ever touch me again, I will send him straight to hell.´**_

**Kakashi sighed and thanked his lucky star that he was still alive.**

**" You-You know... I once had a girl in my life..." he suddenly said to her, hoping that this would break the ice between them and Sakura cast a glance at him. "I loved her with all my heart. But as always, I was to late to tell her that..."**

**" What happened? She dumped you because of your latness?" Sakura said with a hint of sarcasm.**

**" No she didn't... She...She died..." he said to her with a firm voice and his face didn't even change expression.**

**Sakura felt stupied to have said such a thing to him with that tone.**

**" I'm sorry..." she mumbled to him.**

**" It's okay... It was a long time ago..." he looked at Sakura. "That's why I want to protect all of you. But I guess I failed again, didn't I?"**

**His still smile faint under his mask made Sakura just feel a little sorry for him.**

_**` Maybe he too is sad about Sasukes death...´ **_

**" Yeah... You did..." she told him and turned her back at him. "Are you still willing to have the first watch?"**

**She could hear him take up the book from the ground.**

**" I will take that as a Yes..." she mumbled and placed herself on the rug beside the fireplace and put some of the rug around her.**

**Kakashi looked at her with a sad face.**

**Why did she always have to provoke him in her childish behavior? He hated when he lost all of his cool, just for a silly argument. She was the only one who ever had made him lost it, making him to act like a fool in front of her. This made him sad, he wanted so badly to tell her his feeling instead of yelling at her. But she was just so impulsive, like Naruto had been when he was younger and telling her had never been a option. **

_**` Oh god... Why am I so afraid of just telling her how I feel for her? I'm a grown up man, I shouldn't be so afraid of this. But I'm...´**_

**Kakashi slide down by the side of the tree trunk and looked at the book in his hand. He opened it and looked down on to the pages, but he couldn't pay any attention to it.**

**He sighed.**

**" Good Night, Sakura..." he said to her.**

**" ...Night... Sensei..." she mumbled sleepy and he looked surprised at her.**

**He hadn't expect her to answer, but when she did he felt all warm in side. **

_**` I'm must tell her, or I will regret it for the rest of my life...´ **_

***** **

**Sakura yawned and looked at the glowing ashes. The sun was still not up over the tree tops and she turned her head to the silver haired man who had decided to spend half of his night beside the tree trunk.**

**She felt a little sorry for him, to have spent the night beside that cold tree.**

_**` Well, that's probably my fault...´**_

**Sakuras thought about the night that had been, when Kakashi had woke her up. She had always been a nervous wreck when it comes to sleep out in the open and when people had woke her up.**

**She had flewn up of the rug and the put a fist to Kakashis face, making him to swear out loud. That had been the first time she had heard him swear like that. If it hadn't been for the situation, then maybe she would have laughed at the whole thing.**

**Sakura raised herself up from the ground and walked towards the silver haired man, put a foot on his back and started to push.**

**" Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty..." Sakura said to him.**

**" Who is the Sleeping Beauty here..?" he mumbled and looked at her from the corner of his eye. He still had a fist mark on his cheek.**

**Sakura tried hard to not laught at him.**

**" You, who els?" she said with a amused voice. "Lucky for you, that you didn't broke the cheekbone."**

**" And whose fault is that?" he asked her and looked away from her to pick up his forehead protecter beside him. He put it around his head and dragged half of it over his left eye. "Are you ready to go?"**

**" Hold on! I think I'm the team leader here!" she told him. "I'm the one who say when we will leave!"**

**" I know that. That's way I ask you if you are ready to go..." the silver haired shinobi said to her. "Don't you feel it?"**

**" Feel wha..?" she began, but then she too felt it. "Someone is coming..."**

**Kakashi nodded and was on his feet.**

**" I will scout and see if there's more of them. You will stay here and dispose the ashes." he told her.**

**" You are doing it again!" she growled to him.**

**" I'm sorry... But do you have another plan in mind?" the asked.**

**" No-No... I don't...." she mumbled.**

**" Then we will do this..." Kakashi looked at Sakura, who wasn't happy about it. " Don't worry..."**

_**` Because I will be there for you...Sakura.´ **_

**He wave his hand and the disappeared with a ' poof ' and Sakura frowned, starting to bite her under lip and drew blood from it.**

_**` He is so arrogant! I can't stand it!´ **_

**" Don't worry... Why should I be worry?" she mumbled and began to dispose what was left of the ashes and it was then she felt it.**

**" Hello, puppet..." **

* * *

**Author note:**

Sakura and Kakashi is heading to the little village Chimachima and she is not very fond of her new companion. Even if Kakashi tries his best to be polite to her, he now sees that she does more to him then just giving him butterflys. And Sakura is still trying to get some information out of Kakashi about why he didn't let her go with Naruto, but instead she learn something about him that she never had belive he would have told her.

Will she ever change her mind about that silver haired Copycat, when she is faced with yet another problem and will Kakashi tell her what he really feels about her?? Who knows...

Sorry if it's some spelling errors. And this chapter is quite short, because the next one is a bit longer. :D

And some notes;

When I writes the text `_**like this´**_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes _**like this **_the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

Do still feel free to ask me if something is bothering you. I will answer.

Take care!

Next Chapter: Copycat


	7. Chapter 7 Copycat

**( Disclaimer: I Don´t own NARUTO or anyothers of his character! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! ) **

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Copycat**

**" Hello, puppet..." a raucous voice said behind Sakura, who froze** **to the spot when she felt a kunai at her back. "So we meets again... You didn't have enough with us the last time..?"**

**Sakura turned her head slowly to the man behind her. It was that greasy raven-black haired man with a stitched rigth eye, who was behind her. She remembered him to be one of those criminals in that gang, one of those who had held her down to the ground and watch how she was raped by that handsome looking man.**

**She could hear how that man breathed in her smell, she was disgusted by that.**

**" I can feel fear..." he whispered in her ear from behind.**

**" Screw you..." she snapped at him and spat in his face.**

**The man took his free hand to grab her hair and forced her to bent down to her knees.**

**" You little bitch!" he growled and pushed his kunai harder to her back and she closed her eyes and waited for the man to free her from this world.**

**But all she could feel was that the man released his grip from her hair and heard him thud down to the ground.**

**" Are you okay, Sakura?" a calm voice asked her and she looked up to see the silver haired man behind her.**

**He had knocked the other man in to unconsciousness and was now reaching out a helping hand to Sakura. But she didn't took it.**

**" I'm alright..." she told him with a bit shaky voice, before she took herself up from the ground.**

*******

**The sun was now straight above the tree tops and the two shinobis from Konoha was waiting for that unconscious man to wake up.**

**" Why are we waithing for him to wake? We should just have kill him and take our flight..." the pink haired woman said to the silver haired man beside her.**

**" And lost some important source of information? I don't think so." the silver haired man told her.**

**" Tsk... You nerver change, Kakashi..." she mumbled and looked away from the silver haired man.**

**" Should I take that like a compliment?" he asked her with a boy's grin under his mask.**

**" Do as you please..." she muttred. "I don't care..."**

**Kakashi smiled at her and turned his head to the prisoner.**

**" It looks like our catch has finally come around..." kakashi suddenly said and Sakura looked up.**

**The prisoner looked a bit disorientated, before he locked his eye on the pink haired woman in front of him and he sneered at her.**

**" Hallo, puppet..." he said to her.**

**" Don't you dare call me that!" she yelled and tried to walk up and smack his head hard, but Kakashi stoped her.**

**" Don't..." he said in a low voice to her and she shaked of his hand from her shoulder and placed herself beside the tree again.**

**" That's a good girl... Listen to your daddy..." the raven-black haired man said to her.**

**But before she could speak up for herself, the silver haired man start to talk.**

**" You are quit a bold one, aren't you? Sneaking up behind a lady like that..."**

**The man didn't answer Kakashi.**

**" You know, if you don't talk your death will only come sooner..." Kakashi said to the man. "What's was your mission?"**

**" As I would tell you, pussy..." he said to Kakashi.**

**" Well then..." Kakashi said and took out a kunia from his waist pouch. "If you aren't telling, then we don't need you..."**

**Kakashi pushed himself up from the ground, the kunia still in his hand.**

_**` Wasn't he the one who said that we needed him?´ **_

**Sakura looked at Kakashi who had raised the kunia at the man.**

**" Okay, Okay! I will tell you! I will tell!" the raven-haired man yelled in panic.**

**The silver haired Jounin stoped and looked pleased down to the shaking man on the ground, but he didn't go back to the woman beside the tree.**

**" ...I-I was supposed to watch out for intruders, but I found something more interesting..." he said and looked at Sakura. "I found that little whore..."**

**" I appreciated that you don't talk to my team mate like that..." Kakashi said with a warning in his voice. "If you don't want do die an instant death..."**

**The raven-haired man looked at Kakashi, before he said;**

**" If you are referring to that little girl... She didn't show much of her strength when we overpowered her... But she did put up a fight... before he raped her..." **

**Sakura looked at the man with the stitched rigth eye.**

_**` This was not like how I wanted Kakashi to find out about that night...´**_

**Kakashi watched the raven-haired man in front of him. Something made Kakashi lost all his self control and all he wanted to do was to tear that man in to pices and ditch him somewhere he couldn't be found.**

**Sakura looked up at he silver haired Jounin in front of her. His hands was trembling and his eye was burning with a flame she never had seen before, not in this Copycat.**

**Her thoughts drifted away to a black haired boy, who had a crazy look in his face.**

_" Sakura... Who did that to you...?" _

**Sakura had this same feeling over this silver haired man. A feeling she didn't know if she could stop. She was terrified.**

**Kakashis hands stoped to trembling and it looked like he was trying hard to suppress a foreign power, who had possessed him.**

**"... Ka...Kakashi... Stop this..." she mumbled and she could see a smirk under this silver haired mans mask, that made her shiver.**

**Kakashi suddenly grabed the raven-black haired mans collar and pushed him up to his face.**

**" People like you shouldn't live..." he growled in a low and deep voice to the man, not sounding like himself. "When are your next report!"**

**" A-About one hour from now..." the raven-black haired man whined.**

**" Then tell your friends that you haven't seen a thing worthy their concerns..." Kakashi more or less commanded the man in front of him and the man nodded.**

_**` It this really Kakashi? I have never seen him like this before...´ **_

**Sakura watched how Kakashi turned his face to her. His face looked more like it always had and his eye was softer when he met Sakuras eyes.**

**" You don't need to worry..." he told her. "Not from **_**him**_** at least..."**

**Sakura didn't know if she would be glad or screm her dislike to the silver haired Jounin in front of her. So she did something between.**

**" Nothing to worry, you say..!?" she yelled, not in a very angry tone but still in a harsh tone and she walked up to him. "If you ever take my place again, I will punish you!"**

**She slapped his over arm pretty hard making him whimper.**

**" Oww... I get it, I get it..." he said to her with a soft smile that could smelt icebergs, but his smile didn't affect her.**

**" Geez... I guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks..." she mumbled. "And what about **_**that**_** thing on the ground..?"**

**Sakura pointed towards the man with the raven-hair and Kakashi looked back to the man.**

**" Oh... Well, I guess we don't need him after he have send that note to his friends..." Kakashi said in a cold voice that didn't suited him.**

**" No! Don't kill me, please! Don't kill me!" the man begged them.**

**" You should have thought about that before you joined the criminal side..." Sakura told him.**

**" And before you attacked her, pussy..." Kakashi ended with. "I will take care of him, after he have send that note to them..."**

**Sakura nodded and walked to stand beside the tree.**

**She wanted to cry because of what that man had said to Kakashi. But crying in front of Kakashi would damage her pride even more.**

_**` Well, Kakashi obviously, already knew about this. But in the way that man said it on, I almost sounded like a whore...´ **_

**" Sakura..? Are you alright?" Kakashid calm voice asked her.**

**" Aaa... I'm okay..." she lied to him. "And what did I tell you about my name..."**

**Kakashi rolled his eye.**

**" I'm so sorry, Taichou..." he mumbled to her and start to walk towards her. "You know, we need to discuss something..."**

**" Like what?" she asked him bored.**

**" Like how we are going to smuggle us in to the village..." Kakashi looked at her and she looked stunned at him. "You didn't just think you could walk right in to the village?"**

**" No-No I didn't!" she told him. The truth was she had no plan and she just hoped that no one would notise them enter the village. **

_**` Why do I act as a lost child when he is near me? I have never ever act stupid before he become my team mate... I feel so weak in his present, I need to end this mission quick or dump him in the nearest bar in Chimachima...´**_

**" ... I mean, your head is marked in that village and besides that we both come from Konoha. I will most likely be target by them too, not because I'm the one I'm... It's because of you..." Kakashi said to her and she looked away.**

**" I get your point..." she grunted. "And what do you have for plan?"**

**" Right now? Well we could hengen ourself, but that wouldn't work for a longer time... It request to much chakra as well... " Kakashi said to her. He knew that he lack both stamina and chakra to hengen himself for a longer time. **

**" True, but you are the minor problem... They know how I look and that is thanks to my pink hair..." she sighed. "I could probably dye it or something..."**

**" That will do... You will dye your hair and we will enter the village like man and his wife..." Kakashi got smacked on his arm again by Sakura.**

**" No way in **_**hell**_** somebody would belive that!" she growled to him. "I will dye my hair, but we will not enter the village like man and wife! Is that clear?!"**

**Kakashi looked at her.**

**" I said is that clear?!" she asked him again.**

**" Hai, Hai... Then I will act as your older brother then..." Kakashi said to her and she nodded to him.**

********

**While Kakashi was busy with the prisoner, Sakura took her opportunity to visit a little market place they had walked past the other day and she hoped that she would find everything she needed. She looked at some special herbs that would help her turn her hair to a soft red colour and then she stroll down to find some other clothes as well.**

**When she left the market place she passed by a little river and she decided that this place would be a good spot to change her appearance just a little bit.**

**" I'm back..." she called to the silver haired man sitting by the end of the tree trunk and reading his adult novel.**

**" I see.. that... And I hope for your sake that your real hair colour will turn back..." he said and glanced at her. His heart had stoped for a short time, not because he had been shocked to see her. It was more like he had love the way the simple, half short cream-pink kimono had suited her so well on her body.**

**" What? Don't you like it?" she asked him. "I do think red is the best colour to match my eyes and don't worry it will come of. Why do you care anyway?"**

**" Eh... Naruto will probably hat it..." Kakashi told her.**

_**` That's not true. But I can't tell her that she looks way better in her real hair colour.´ **_

**" Tsk... I do what ever I want... Even if Naruto will hate it. By the way, were is that man?" **

**" That man...? Oh, well he sended that note to the gang leader..." Kakashi told her.**

**" And after that? Did you kill him?" Sakura asked.**

**" Kill him? No, even if I thought he deserved it..." Kakashi said and turned a page of his book.**

**" So if you didn't kill him... What did you do?" Sakura looked at him.**

**" Well, right now he is having a nightmare..." he told her.**

**" A nightmare...?"**

**" Hai. He is trapped in a Genjutsu and Pakkun is keeping an eye on him, until someone is coming to get him and take him to Konoha... And yes, I did..." he answered her before she could say anything about he sending a note to Konoha. **

**He put away his book to watch how Sakura looked astonished at him.**

_**` That is what it's a expected from him, I guess...´ **_

**" Now he can't rape or watch any innocent girl get raped, not anymore..." Kakashi said more to himself then to Sakura, who just watched him.**

**" Are you comparing me to a girl..?" she asked him in a cold voice and she could see that glint in his eye.**

**" You have always been a girl for me..." he said softly, but he had that playful tone in it and Sakura was quite unsure of it.**

**She didn't know if he was mocking her or if he just had that voice because he wanted her to remember her time as a genin. Anyway, she decided that his playful tone was annoying and she didn't want to hear it ever again.**

**" Stop mocking me..." she growled and throw something at him. It hit his face. "Get dressed and then we will leave..."**

**Kakashi looked down at what Sakura had thrown to him. It was some clothes; a black jacket with a high collar, a navy blue polo-neck sweater (long enough to drag the polo-neck over half of his face), black cargo pants and an eyepatch.**

_**` Quite simple... Nothing that I would choose myself, but it will do...´ **_

**After a while Kakashi met Sakura not far from the place they had set up a camp and she looked down on the scroll Naruto had given her.**

**" Are you ready to leave?" she asked him and started to put the scroll in her backpack, after she had hengen it to something that wouldn't stand out to much.**

**" Hai... I have inform Pakkun about our leave and he will stay with that man until ANBU comes..." Kakashi told her and she nodded. **

**" That's good... Anyway, we will arrive to the village about tomorrow morning I think... If we are lucky maybe today at midnight..." she told him and he nodded this time. " By the way. You look like a homeless guy..."**

**" Well, thank you... Should I remind you, who bought this to me...?" Kakashi said in a sharp voice to her and she smiled soft to him.**

**" I thoughted that would suite you, I guess I was wrong...." she said to him and started to walk. "Are you coming?"**

**He shoke his head. She was right now, really a pain in the ass. But somehow he find it quite amusing, no one had never tried to dominate him before.**

_**` This could be fun... But I can't let her go to far with this...´ **_

**He followed her and fell in a stroll beside her. **

**" If you don't want to end up like a road kill, I suggest you back off..." she growled to him.**

**" What...? Did you say something, Taichou...?" he said to her with a grin in his face.**

**He was mocking her. **

**" **_**I **_**said...! Urg... Never mind it..." she looked at him and walked faster before she start to dashed through the forest.**

**" You shouln't run so fast with that kimono on you... You can fall or show your..."**

**" Shut your pervert mouth! I don't want to hear it!" Sakura yelled to him.**

**" Okay... Then I will not say it..." he said and smiled at her back. He had a good view, but he only could see her kimono tighten on her butt while she was running. That was enough to turn him on. **

_**` Stop that, Kakashi! You can't watch her like that! Not in this mission, you need to stay focus...´ **_

**Sakura glanced at him, unknown what was on his mind right now.**

**" You know... Somethings has bother me for a while...." she said to him.**

**" Huh...? Your butt...?" Kakashi answered her and she turned red in her face and so did he.**

**" No-No... Not my butt, perv... Why the hell did you just say butt anyway?"**

**" Eh... Most girls of your age, are worry for some of their body parts..." he gawky explained to her. **

**" If you are talking about this kind of things, you are like 10 years to late... And I'm not a girl anymore..." she told him still red in her face.**

**" I-I know that you are not a girl anymore..." he said. "But sometimes I just forget..."**

_**` Why can't I even lie properly? She will see through it all...´ **_

**" Oh... Well, time has just flow past us all, I guess..." she mumbled a bit sad and Kakashi looked at her back. "And I'm only saying this once... Stop look at my butt... Copycat..."**

_**` She must have eyes in her neck as well, or I have screw it up pretty well for myself...´**_

* * *

**Author note:**

Yet again Sakura is facing one of the mans who attacked her. Kakashi is in his state of protect the one he love and that makes Sakura a bit nervous and make her think of Sasuke even more. Even if Sakura hate Kakashi more then anything els, she still want to be acknowledged by him in away she doesn't know herself. And Kakashi, well he is just making it worse for himself by making Sakura angry at him ( even if Kakashi enjoys it in a way ). What will happen when they are soon in the little village? Will Kakashi dare to tell her or will Sakura dump him somewhere in Chimachima?

Sorry if it's some spelling errors. ( and I'm sorry again for this chapter was short, I will make it up )

And some notes;

When I writes the text `_**like this´**_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes _**like this **_the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

Do still feel free to ask me if something is bothering you. I will answer.

And thank you all for your reviews! It makes me happy to read it and want me to keep on! Thank you!

Take care!

Next Chapter: Could I Have This Forever


	8. Chapter 8 Could I Have This Forever

**( Disclaimer: I Don´t own NARUTO or anyothers of his character! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! ) **

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Could I Have This Forever**

**A red haired woman and a silver haired man walked in to the little village of Chimachima. The where in luck, because no one had notice them enter the village at midnight and they blended in perfectly with the rest of the villager and the ****traveller****s that was passing by at that time.**

**The silver haired man walked a bit away from the red haired woman, but still beside her.**

**" We should find a place to stay..." the silver haired man said to the red haired woman.**

**" Well, this villages has two inns and I ****recommends only one of them. It's not cheap, but it's not expensive either..." the red haired woman said to the man beside her.**

**" Then I guess we will head towards that inn." he said to her.**

**She nodded and glanced at a little shop they where passing. It was then when she saw a little short old hag standing outside the shop and the hag was smiling at her.**

**The red haired woman looked away and walked faster. The silver haired man gave her a look.**

**" What's up with you all of sudden?" he asked her.**

**" Nothing..." she told him**

**" Nothing? If you are trying to run away, I don't see that like nothing..." the silver haired man glanced at her. "Have you seen one of them?"**

**" No. It was just an old hag... She is just creepy and she even smiled to me, right now... She is not supposed to recognize me..." the red haired woman said to the silver haired man.**

**" An old hag? Since when did you get scared of old hags...?" he asked her.**

**" **_**She**_** isn't just some old hag... She is the owner of that little charm shop we just passed..." the red haired woman explained. "She gave me this stone... And I don't know what to do with it..."**

**The silver haired man looked at a little pink stone the red haired woman had taken out of her inside pocket of her kimono and she held it in her palm.**

**" What is it?" he asked her.**

**" It's a Rose Quartz... It's supposed to be good for me. She told me that this little stone would help me in love more or less..."**

**" Isn't that a good thing, Sakura...?" **

**" No it isn't... And my name isn't Sakura... Have you already forgot...?!"**

**" Oh sorry... Hitohira-Chan..." the silver haired man looked at the red haired woman who was supposed to be his little sister. "Give me that..."**

**He grabbed the stone from her palm and looked at it.**

**" Hey! Give it back, Ka..Err... Hachisu..!" the red haired Sakura growled to him.**

**" Why? You don't need it, you said so yourself..." he smiled to her.**

**" I didn't say that... I said that it wasn't a good thing... To help me in love, that is..." Sakura mumbled and tried to get her stone back.**

**" Then I will keep it... Maybe it will help me find my love..." he said and pushed her away from the stone.**

**" Is he troubling you, missy?" a gang of men's suddenly asked her and looked at the silver haired man who had his hand above her left breast. **

**None of them seemed to have notice it yet. Even Sakura looked confused at the men's, before she too notice why they where asking her. She pushed away the silver haired mans hand from her.**

**" He is my brother... He likes to mess with me..." she explained to them, not knowing if they would belive her.**

**" Isn't he a little to old to be your brother?" asked one of the men's.**

**" She is my much younger sister... My father remarried to a younger woman..." the silver haired Kakashi said to the men's with a soft voice. "We where just arguing about what inn we should choose..." **

**" Oh... Well, in that case, Bosetsu is the best chose... " a younger light brown haired man told them. "If you want, missy. We can take a drink later on..."**

**Sakura looked at the man that was in her age or a bit older.**

**" Maybe..." she smiled sweetly to him, making Kakashi frown.**

**" I think it's best that we go now, dear sister..." Kakashi said to Sakura and took her wrist and dragged her from them. "You shouldn't associated with strangers... Not in this mission."**

**" They don't look like they wanted to harm us... And besides it's not wrong to get to know some of them. It could be good if they knew somethings about that Fellowship..." Sakura whispered to him.**

**" Don't want to harm us... It was more like they didn't want to harm you." he growled to her. "**_**You**_** are a **_**girl**_** ! Of course they don't want to harm you..."**

**" What is that supposed to mean?!" she looked at him and jerked her wrist out of his grip.**

**" It sounds exactly what it means!" he hissed. "**_**He**_** is a man... You don't know what they could do to you..."**

**" Aren't you a man too?!" she hissed back.**

**" It's different..." he answered. "I'm your Sensei... I would never..."**

**" **_**You**_** where my Sensei..." she corrected him. "That still doesn't take you away from the category Man... We are here now..."**

**Sakura looked at a snow-white inn with a mahogany front door and with gold letters it said; **_**Bosetsu**_

**They walked into the inn and Sakura started to talk to the inns owner.**

**" We want to rent two single rooms, please..." Sakura said to the owner.**

**" We are quite full booked. We only have a single room left." the owner told her.**

**Sakura frowned and bit her lip. She didn't want to spend her nights with her perv to Sensei.**

**" We will take it..." Kakashi said to the owner and popped up behind Sakura.**

**" What..?! But..." she began.**

**" We have no time to argu about this... Remember, we are supposed to be siblings. Then start to act like one too..." Kakashi mumbled to her.**

**" We will take it..." she sighed and and start to sign the papers with her false name and she got the keys.**

**" Have a nice stay..." the owner said to them and waved.**

**" Geez... Are siblings really ment to spend their nights together?" she growled.**

**" Well, I have never heard the sand siblings complain... Not even Naruto or Sasuke did complain when they needed to share the same bed..." Kakashi said and Sakura looked at him.**

**" I hope you are joking..." she mumbled.**

**" Why should I... Oh, this is room 14, right?" Kakashi looked at the door in front of him and Sakura locked it up with on of the keys and they entred.**

**She looked at the single bed beside the window and then to the faded two seats sofa in the otherside of the little room.**

**" I'm a gentleman, so I will let you take the bed..." he told her and she looked at him.**

**She felt a bit mean to him, letting him sleep on the sofa. But he was the one who had offer her to take the bed, so she didn't really care.**

**" Well, if you change your mind, I can let you have the bed tomorrow night..." she said to him.**

**" Or we can share it, like Naruto and Sasuke did..." Kakashi said to her and his voice hid some of its amusement.**

**" Tsk... In your dream, perv..." she growled and walked to the bed and put down her backpack on to the floor.**

**Kakashi smiled to her under his mask, so she wouldn't notice.**

**She turned around and lay flat on to the bed, facing the wooden ceiling. What she had notice, this room was facing the main street and would be a perfect place to spy through the window. The other room she had spend in last time, had faced the backyard.**

_**` I wonder if Kakashi have notice it to? Well, of course he has. He is that famous Copycat..´ **_

**Sakura glanced at Kakashi who had laid down in to the sofa and was reading his Icha-Icha.**

_**` Well, he have always been reading that stupied book in front of us... But nowadays it starts to annoyes me...´**_

**" Get a lay..." she muttred quite inaudible, but Kakashi seemed to have heard her.**

**" Huh? Did you say something?" he asked with a playful tone.**

**" No... Nothing..." she mumbled. "I'm going to take a shower..."**

**She get herself out of the bed and walked fast to the bathroom and Kakashi watch her walking to the bathroom. The door closed behind her with a loud bang and Kakashi glared at the door.**

**" What's up with her...?" he mumbled and returned to his book.**

**After half an hour the bathroom door swung open and Sakura entred the room. Her hair dripped with water and she had wraped herself in a quite little towel.**

**Kakashi stoped to read his book and just stare at the ( nowadays ) red haired kunoichi, who was on her way to the bed.**

_**` Is she out of her mind?! Have she forgot that I'm in the same room as her?´**_

**Kakashi cleared his throat quite loud, to take her attention. She stoped in her track and turned her head towards him. **

**" You know that you shouldn't just walk out, only wearing a towel in a mans presents..." he said to her and she start to blush. "You should be happy it was me, who is sitting in this sofa..."**

**" I should be happy?" she muttred. "Why should I be happy, when a prev is sitting on the sofa right in front of me?!"**

**Kakashi didn't know what to say and he put his book away and rised up from the sofa.**

**Sakura frozed to the spot, wondering if he would do something to her.**

**" I will take a shower too... Mean time, get dressed..." he told her and she saw him walking passed her and to the bathroom. "And don't do anything stupied while I'm gone..." the door closed behind him.**

_**` Don't do anything stupied... Who do he think I'm? Naruto?´ **_

**She walked to her backpack and took up out one of her hipster panties and a bra. After that she got herself dressed up and sat down on to the bedside and dryed her hair with the towel.**

**" I really don't want to stay here with him... It wouldn't harm anyone if I just walked out for a while..." she mumbled and put her red hair in to a pony-tail. And she walked out of the room.**

*******

**Kakashi turned of the shower and and walked out of it. He looked at himself in the mirror. His silver bangs was covering most of his face, so way did he even care to look in it anyway?**

**"... Obito... Does I deserve her...?" he mumbled to his reflexion. "Of course you wouldn't think so, when I couldn't even protect Rin... You must hate me now, Obito..."**

**He turned away from the mirror and dryed himself up, before he took on his clothes and opned the door.**

**" You know, I have think and I..." Kakashi began and he looked at the bed in despair. "Shimatta!"**

**He put his eyepatch on and burst out of the room and walked out of the inn, out to the street. **

**He walked down the street, looking at some of the shops that was still open and at the people that lived in this village. Most of them showed fear in their eyes and Kakashi pity them. He walked more then half a hour, when he heard a familiar voice out of one of those bars at the street side.**

**He stoped and turned his head to one of those bars and who didn't he see sitting on a stool beside two other men playing cards with three others.**

_**` That girl... She is going to get herself killed, if she continue to walk out alone...´ **_

**Kakashi sighed at walked in to that bar and towards Sakura.**

**" That's quite enough..." he said to her and she turned her head.**

**" Don't bother..." she told him, slightly drunk and glanced back to her cards in her hand.**

**" I said, it's enough...!" Kakashi took her upper arm in his hand and forced her up from the stool.**

**" Let me go, you perv...!" Sakura growled.**

**" Listen to the lady, grampa...She doesn't want to go with you..." one of the man said to Kakashi.**

**" Oh, that was a good one..." Sakura giggled to the man in a drunk way. **

**But Kakashi didn't care if he got insulted by that lame man beside Sakura. All he wanted was to bring Sakura back to their room at the inn, before she blow their cover.**

**" You are drunk..." Kakashi told her. "If you stay here you will regret it..."**

**" Kill-joy..." she mumbled. "Then leade the way, grampa..."**

**Kakashi sighed even deeper and took one arm around her waist and one of her arm over his neck and they walked out of the bar.**

**" Mattaku... You always get yourself in troubles... What if they find out of your identety?" Kakashi said to her in a worry voice.**

**" You are such a worrywart, do you know that...?" she told him. "And if they... If they were one of that Shink-guy henchmen, they wouldn't stand a chance..."**

**" I doubt that..." Kakashi mumbled and they where closer to their room at the inn.**

**When Kakashi had put the kay in the keyhole and unlocked the door, he put Sakura against the wall inside of the room while he locked the door frome the inside.**

**" Next time, don't run away on your own..." he said to her and supported her to the bed. "How much did you drink?"**

**" ... Only a bottle of saké..." she mumbled and sat on the bedside.**

_**` She must have drink more then she said, or she carry her liquor badly...´ **_

**" Did you hear me?" he asked her in almost a father to a daughter sort of way. "If you go out on your own, then you at least could write a note or something!"**

**"...So noisy..." she mumbled and looked at Kakashi from her bed, then she rised up from the bed and looked dizzy into Kakashis eye.**

**" What are you doing...? Get back to your bed..." Kakashi command her.**

**"...Sensei... You are to noisy... Just shut up..." she mumbled to him in a drunk sort of way.**

**" No, I won't shut up until you have get your ass in to the..." more couldn't Kakashi say before he felt how she pulled down his mask and kissed him on the mouth and he returned it. **

**He didn't want this to end. Not now, not now when he held her in his firm embrace and could feel her against him.**

* * *

**Author note:**

Sakura and Kakashi have finlly arrived to Chimachima and they already have met some troubles on their way to the inn and it doesn't end there. Sakura have decided for herself that she want to have some fun, to Kakashis annoyance. But in the end Kakashi is facing a difficult situation. Will he as a good Sensei, and stop what they are about to do, or will he finish it? A hard decision indeed.

Yet again I failed to write a longer chapter. Well, from the beginning it was much shorter... And it my contain some spelling errors, sorry for that ( I'm a very lazy person, as long it's readable I'm happy with it ). :D

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**like this**_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes_**like this **_the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

Do still feel free to ask me if something is bothering you. I will answer.

And thank you all for your reviews! It makes me happy to read it and want me to keep on! Thank you!

Take care!

Next Chapter: A Night To Remember


	9. Chapter 9 A Night To Remember

**( Disclaimer: I Don´t own NARUTO or anyothers of his character! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! ) **

* * *

**Chapter Nine- A Night To Remember**

**Sakura woke up the in the bed in the room they where staying in and her head felt more heavy then usually. The sun was shining in to the room and casting it's light over the clothes on the floor, making some funny shadows on to the floor. But Sakura didn't really care about it right now.**

**The last thing she could remember from the previous night, was that she had been annoyed about Kakashi. Then she had walk out to the street and ended up in a bar, drinking and playing cards with some of the village men. More then that she couldn't remember.**

**She cursed herself when a slightly headache was slowly killing her brain. Why had she been out in a bar in the first place? She should have know better.**

**A shifting beside her and someone who held it's arm around her waist, made her turn her head to it. It was then she saw it. **

**There on the otherside of her, she could see the silver haired Copycat laying beside her facing the soft pillow.**

_**`What the...?! How did he end up here?! And besides that, Naked?!´ **_

**Then a memory crossed her mind. He had been the one who had found her at the bar and he was probably the one who had took her home as well. But that didn't explain why he laid naked in this bed and she only wearing her bra and hipster panties.**

_**`Did he... Did he use me? Did he take advantages of my drunkenness...?´ **_

**Those thoughts made her uneasy and she felt sick to her stomach.**

_**`How could he?!´ **_

**Sakura took the blanket and wraped it around herself before she crashed in to the bathroom.**

**The silver haired Kakashi who had been waken up by Sakuras noise, just stare at the bathroom door from his position on the pillow.**

_**`Mattaku... Now she must think that I'm a real dick.´ **_

**He sighed and rolled over to his back and watch the wooden ceiling. He thought about what had happen after they had got home from that bar. He touched his lips with his fingers and he still belived that he could taste her.**

_"No, I won't shut up until you have get your ass in to the..." he began, but was forced to stop when she had pulled down his mask and start to kiss him, he had respond to it._

_He embraced her and he could taste the faint trace left of her last drink on her lips and her shampoo that still smelled like vanilla. She turned him on like honey to the bee._

_He kissed her fierily, stroke her back with the tip of his fingers gently and she dig her fingers in to his thick silver hair, making it even more look like a mess. Then he let his hands slide down to untie the datejime around her waist and the let the kimono fell to the floor and she pulled of his polo-neck sweater. _

_The still kissed passionately and he played his tongue over her lips to access an entry and she had willingly give it to him. This was so intense and he didn't know if he could hold it much longer. So he pushed her gently to the bed while taking of his pants, not breaking the kiss. He caressed her body softly and went down to kiss her jaw and down her neck, then he hesitated._

_`This is so wrong... I can't take advantages of her like this. Not when she doesn't know what she is doing...´_

_A loud sighed followed by a snore, told him that she had fallen a sleep._

_`She have fallen a sleep already? Well, I'm not surprised...´_

_He looked down on the sleeping kunoichi and put a light kiss on her forehead and was on his way out of the bed, when she grabbed his wrist still sleeping._

_"...Stay..." she mumbled sleepy and he did what he was told. _

**And know he was laying in this bed, still looking at the closed bathroom door.**

_**`Maybe I should tell her... But what should I say to her?´**_

**He looked away from the door deep in thoughts. Somehow he was happy that they hadn't gone to far the previous night, but at the same time he was a bit sad about it as well.**

_**`I shouldn't have respond to her kiss. I should have just pushed her away...´ **_

**But wasn't this what he always had wanted? Wasn't this what his pervert mind have demand for?**

**Kakashi closed his eyes and tried to get rid of this little voice inside of his head. He pushed himself out of the bed and let both of his hands glide through his hair, before he glanced at the bathroom door again. He still could hear that the shower was running.**

*******

**Sakura let the hot water run down her hair and body, almost in attempt to wash away the silver haired mans smell on her body.**

_**`What did he do to me? I can't remember anything, more then he appeared at the bar. He must have dragged me to our room and... and used me!´**_

**She shivered about that thought.**

_**`I feel so... so violated.... More then the last time... Oh god, I can't belive he fucked me...! That's just gross... My own Sensei... What was he thinking?´ **_

**She turned off the shower, walked out of the shower cubicle and dryed herself up, after that she wiped away the mist from the mirror.**

**"You look awful, Sakura..." she told herself and began to examined herself in the mirror, then a knock on the door could hears.**

**"...Sakura... It's me, can we talk for a second...?" the silver haired man asked outside of the door.**

**"Why would I talk to you..?" she growled to him and looked at the door. "Just give me a reason...!"**

**It was quiet for a while and then he spoke;**

**"I'm sorry..."**

**"I... I forgive you..." she told him. "But if you ever do it again, I will kill you!"**

**"Well, it wasn't like a wanted to do it, after all it was you who started it..." he told her beside the door and now it was Sakuras turn to be quiet.**

**She sighed, wraped the towel closer to herself before she walked to the door and opened it. She met the silver haired Kakashis face and he looked away from her.**

**He was already dressed and looked ready to leave any minutes.**

**"Did I... Did I really started it?" she asked him.**

**"Aaa... You were drunk, that would explain it all..." he said to her. "But you see...Eh... We didn't have... you know..."**

**"Know what...?" she asked, a bit confused.**

**"...Eh, you know..." Kakashi looked at her from the corner of his eye and hid his blushing. "We didn't have... that..."**

**"Oh... Thank god..." she sighed relieved. "But why did you end up in the bed... naked...?"**

**"Eh... I still had my boxers on... Anyway, we took our clothes off and when you lay down on the bed you fall asleep. I tried to move away from the bed, but you didn't want me to leave..." Kakashi looked at Sakura this time and she didn't know what to say to him.**

**"I'm sorry for have give you a hard night..." she mumbled. "I really am... I don't even know why I did it..."**

**"I can explain that for you..." Kakashi offered her. "You were drunk and pissed..."**

**"Thanks... That explained much..." she muttred and disappeared in to the bathroom and closed the door.**

**Kakashi looked once again at the door and smiled softly and start to go to the door that lead to the hall of the in.**

**"When I'm finish. We should talk about this mission. So don't you dare leave the room yet!" Sakura called from the bathroom and Kakashi stoped.**

**"I'm dying to hear what you have to say..." Kakashi called back and laid himself on the sofa and pulled out his Icha-Icha.**

**A few minutes later Sakura walked out of the bathroom fulled dressed in her way to short cream-pink kimono. Kakashi (who had a hard time to not let his gaze wander down her body), tried his best to look in to her emerald eyes.**

**"So, what is your thrilling plan?" he asked her in a bored tone and she glanced at him.**

**"You see that...?" she asked him and pointed to the window, that almost look like an oriel. **

**"Aaa... What about it?" he said, frowning a bit.**

**"We are going to spy through that window..." she told him and she had a pried look over her face, while Kakashi just glared at her.**

**"And what do you think spying through a window will help this mission...? It won't catch Shinkou..." Kakashi told her in a matter-of-fact voice.**

**"No, but we will keep our eyes open and maybe we will find something about this Shinkou..." she said. "And we will stay away from being spotted..."**

**"That will never work..." he told her and looked back to his book.**

**"It worked for Shikamaru and his team, when they had that Tori Scroll mission!" she looked at Kakashi.**

**"Hai... But we aren't just keeping an eye for just one person or a building like Shikamaru did... We are looking for a man we even don't know how he look like and his henchmans..." Kakashi slapped his book closed, he didn't even bother to dog-ear the page he was reading and looked dead serious at her. "To get more information about this gang we need to walk the shoping streets..."**

**"Oh, that does sound really great, Kakashi..." she said with sarcasm in her voice. "Shouldn't we just ask the villager as well...? And why not commit suicide...?!"**

**"Don't be ridiculous, Sakura..." Kakashi said to her and sat himself up. "And even if we asked the villager, they wouldn't say a thing. Most of them are frightened and others seems to feel something is off, but they don't know what..."**

**Sakura looked away from him and he raised from the sofa and walked towards her.**

**"But you are the team leader, so we will stick with your plan... Until the end of this week, that is..." he told her and Sakura looked satisfied up to him. **

**She had won this time and she was determined to keep it that way.**

*******

**Days went by and finally the end of the week was there. **

**Sakura had sat on a stool looking out through the window, while Kakashi ( who hadn't give a damn about it ) was reading his adult novel in the sofa for the 4223 time since he had got it. And as Kakashi had predicted, she had seen nothing.**

**He glanced at her and she could feel it.**

**"Okay, okay...! I give up!" she cried out. "We will swap to plan B...Happy?!"**

**Kakashi smiled under the mask. He knew that spying through a window could be pointless, when the target was someone they never had seen. Kakashi himself had done it once in his earlier days as a Chunin ( when he was young and stupid ) and the result had been the same as Sakuras.**

**"Aaa... Let's go..." he told her, put a way his book, pulled himself up from the sofa and walked to the door, followed by an annoyed Sakura.**

**The street was crowded for being a little village. People was doing their daily business and kids was walking home from school and the two Konoha Shinobi walked down the street. **

**They looked around to see if they could spot something that was out of the ordernary, but they found themself beaten.**

**"Do you remember that night...?" Kakashi suddenly asked her and Sakura looked up to him annoyed.**

**"If you are bringing up that night again I will hit you hard... And I mean it..." she hissed and Kakashi looked confused at her.**

**"What are you talking about...?" he asked.**

**"What do you think...?!" she said and frowned. **

**"How would I know...? Tell me..."**

**"You know, **_**that**_** night... When you... when you slept in the bed... beside me..." she finally said and Kakashi looked down to her surprised.**

**"Oh... Why are you bringing up that night? I thought you didn't want to hear it ever again..." he said.**

**"And I don't... You were the one who brought it up..." Sakura told him. **

**"I did not..." he assured her. "I was only going to asking you if you remenber that night you got attacked..."**

**"Oh... Well, yes I do..." she said almost in a whisper. "Even how hard I try to forget it... I just can't..."**

**"Bad things are the hardest to forget..." Kakashi said to her. "Anyway, do you remember the man who..."**

**Sakura looked up to Kakashi and she could have sworn that he had showed a bit of regret of what he was about to say.**

**"The man who raped you..." he finish and he almost sounded that he was in pain. **

**Sakura couldn't understand why. He sounded so sentimental, for being Kakashi. It was not like him at all. But the reason could be simple, she had been his student.**

**"...He... He is the one I last of all will forget..." she told him briefly.**

**"That's good..." he mumbled.**

**"Why is that so good...?" she asked annoyed.**

**"Because if he is one of the higher rank in this gang, he can show us where to find Shinkou..." Kakashi explaind. **

**"True... But it would not help us much... How are we suppose to find Shinkou with **_**that**_** mans help...?" Sakura said.**

**"That's why I asked you if you could remember him..." Kakashi looked down to Sakura and he stoped. " And that's why I ask you to seduce him..."**

**Sakura stoped and turned his head slowly to him. **

_**`What did he just say...?´**_

* * *

**Author note:**

Sakura should be thankful that Kakashis conscience took over him, or who would now what would have happen. ;D

But now Sakura stands with a question, a question asked by her former Sensei and she doesn't know what to answer.

It my contain some spelling errors, sorry for that ( I'm a very lazy person, as long it's readable I'm happy with it ). :)

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**like this**_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes_**like this **_the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

Do still feel free to ask me if something is bothering you. I will answer.

And thank you all for your reviews! It makes me happy to read it and want me to keep on! Thank you!

Take care!

Next Chapter: Cold Day In The Sun


	10. Chapter 10 Cold Day In The Sun

**( Disclaimer: I Don´t own NARUTO or anyothers of his character! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! ) **

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Cold Day In The Sun**

_" And that's why I ask you to seduce him..."_

**Sakura looked at Kakashi with both shock and surprise. She was not sure of what he had said.**

**"Excuse me! Can you say it again...?!" she asked him.**

**Kakashi watch her and he could see a glint of fear in her emerald eyes. He felt sorry for her, but he knew she could manage it. After all she was the only one he knew of who could.**

**"I said, that's why I ask you to seduce him... Why els do you think we have kunoichi for?" he said to her with a soft smile under the mask.**

**"Haha... Very funny..." she muttred and turned her back at him.**

**"Anyway... I think you are the strongest kunoichi I knew of, even stronger then Tsunade-Sama..." he told her with warmth in his voice and Sakura start to blush slightly. "Therefore I know that you can do this..."**

**Sakura felt how she got all warm inside, but she also knew that his words was just an act to make her do it. He was after all, a pretty good smooth talker when he needed to be.**

**"Drop the act... It doesn't get to me..." she growled.**

**"I knew you would say that..." he sighed. "But this is our only way. If you find him and make him want you. He will sooner or later lead you to Shinkou..."**

**"I know, I know... And what about you...? Will you just watch while I seduce that creep?"**

**"I don't think you will need my help to seduce him... You are a woman after all..." Kakashi said to her and she rised an eyebrow.**

**"Yes, I'm a woman... With a sex appealing like a dead horse..." she told him and Kakashi suppressed a chuckle. "Why would anyone find me attractive?"**

**"Apparently, Rock Lee likes your sex appealing of a dead horse..." Kakashi chuckle.**

**"Some times I just want to kill you and do it painfully..." she muttred.**

**"Can it wait to after the mission...?" he asked her amused and she frowned. "Will you do it or not?"**

**"Well, if you are not considering to do Oiroke no Jutsu on yourself... I guess I have to do it..." she mumbled and Kakashi walked up to her and put his hand on her head like old days.**

**"That's my girl..." he told her and he suddenly realize what he just had said to her. "...We should start to look after him..."**

**"Yeah, you are right..." she said and walked away from him.**

**Kakashi put his hands in his pockets and looked up in to the late summer sky. The sun was still warming nice on to their skin and he looked to Sakuras back, once again his gaze ended up to her butt. He told to himself that next time it would be he who should walk first and not her.**

**Suddenly Sakura stoped and Kakashi almost walked in to her.**

**"There he is, twelve o'clock..." Sakura mumbled to him.**

**Kakashi looked at that direction and saw a quite handsome man, with half long black hair. If Kakashi hadn't knew better, he would have belived that man as his former student. That man was almost a replica of Sasuke. Maybe that was why Sakura remember him so well.**

_**`Of course not. That man raped her. Almost everyone would remember their raper, even her...´ **_

**"What are you waiting for...? Bump in to him..." Kakashi hissed and pushed Sakura forward.**

**Sakura bumped in to the mans chest with her head and she fell to the ground.**

**Some of the village people looked at them with terror in their eyes, because they knew who he was. **

**Kakashi had notice that too, but he took his leave and start to watch them from a safe distant.**

**"I'm so sorry..." the man said to her with a smooth voice. "Are you hurt, Hime...?"**

**"...No... I'm fine..." Sakura told him with her most feminine voice she could produce.**

**He offered his hand to her and she took it. He glanced in to her emerald eyes and he blinked in surprised.**

**"Haven't I met you before somewhere...?" he asked her.**

**"No... I don't think so... I'm new in this village..." she said to him.**

**"Oh, Should I escort you to your home?" he asked her in a polite tone.**

**"I don't think that is necessary... I'm here with my brother..." Sakura told him and turned her head around for Kakashi who was gone.**

_**` That man... When I see him again I will kill him...´ **_

**"I think I have lost him..." she then said with a sweet voice to the man in front of her, who still glared at her.**

**"Are you really sure we haven't met before? Your eyes are very like someone I have met a while ago..." he said and Sakura turned her head to him and her heart start to beat fast.**

_**`No... I can't blow my cover now! Think Sakura, think!´ **_

**"Eh... You have probably met many other girls with similar eye-color like I have..." she said and he seemed to buy it.**

**"Aaa, maybe... So, would you like me to help you find your brother...? This village is small, but if you lost someone it can be hard to find that person again..." he said and offred his arm to her. She hooked it with hers, with a bit of suspicion. "May I lead the way, Hime..."**

**She nodded and they start to walk.**

**This had gone to well. **

**"And why are a nice young lady like yourself, doing out here in this little village...?" he asked her.**

**"Well, I-I'm looking for a job... and also after my great aunt... She is said to live here somewhere..." Sakura laid to him.**

**"Do your great aunt live here in this village...?" he looked surprised at her.**

**"Hai...She... She runns the little Charm Shop further down..." Sakura told him.**

**"You mean that fortune-teller is your great aunt?"**

**"Hai... You can walk me to her, maybe my brother is there as well..." she said and looked down to the ground.**

_**`Oh god...! What am I doing?! If that hag says aomething that could give away me before he leaves, I'm dead...´**_

**"Of course I will take you to her..." he said to her and Sakura felt relieved. "But fisrt..."**

**Sakura looked at him and she could see a smirk on his lips. He pushed her in to a narrow alley and pressed her agains the cold stone house wall. She shivered of fear and she hopped that he wouldn't rape her again. **

**Even if the alley was cast in shadows, the alley was still warm because of the sun. Then why was her body so cold?**

**"What...What are you doing...?" she asked him, trying to sound unaffected. **

**"I'm tasting you, that's all..." he mumbled to her and let his lips slowly stroke her jaw and down her neck. He stoped at her collar bone and pushed away some of the fabric of her kimono and showed her bra and her cleavage. "Oh my... You should really release those now and then. It's good for your health..."**

_**`Good for my health... Screw you!´**_

**Sakura tried to push him away from her, but he only pressed her harder to the wall and pressed on of his thighs between hers.**

**"If you struggle it will only make it harder for you... I will be gentle, I promise..." he whispred to her and his hand squeeze one of her boobs. "I know you want this..."**

**She jumped when she felt his hand under her kimono and on her panties. He was forcing them of her.**

**Suddenly the man flew away from her and landed hard on to the cobbled street.**

**Someone stod in front of her, in a protecting stand and the persons messy silver hair lay down over his eyes.**

**"Are you hurt...?" he asked her and she shook her head. "Good..."**

**The man that had been hit, took himself up from the ground.**

**"Who the hell are you!" he asked the silver haired man, anger was now boiling up in side of him. But the silver haired man was calm as always.**

**"I'm her brother..." the silver haire man said. "And I don't like when men takes what's not theirs..."**

**"It's okay, Hachisu..." Sakura said to the silver haired man and took his upper arm in her hand. "I was just not prepared..."**

**"Hitohira-San!" a squeaky voice called out beside them.**

**Sakura turned her head to see that old hag walk fast towards them. She was surprised to she her, maybe Kakashi had find her and took her with him. **

**That wouldn't be possible, or would it?**

**"We can't even turn our back to you, before you are gone..." the old hag said to Sakura and took her arm and looked up to her face.**

**"Don't scold her, Uranai-Sama..." the other man said to the old hag. "I was the one who took me with her... I was going to return her to you, before I got attacked by Silver here..."**

**The silver haired man snort to the other man. Sakura raised an eyebrow at Kakashis behavor, he was almost like a rebellious and lovesick teenager. How old was he anyway.**

**"Where you going to return her, by walking in to this alley...?" the old hag said to the other man. "Well, now when we have find her you don't need to walk with her anymore..."**

**"Of course not... I will see you another time, Hime..." the black haired man said to Sakura and walked out of the alley and Kakashi watch after him.**

**"Next time I will kill him..." Kakashi growled and Sakura watched him, still with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Baka!" the old hag snapped to Sakura. "Do you have any idea who that man was!" **

**"I do know who he was!" Sakura snapped back. "That's why I need to get close to him..."**

**"It was more like he was the one who come close to you...!" the old hag told Sakura. **

**Sakura couldn't say more about that, because she knew what the hag had said was true.**

**"Come with me... We need to speak in private..." the hag told them and they followed her to the little shop. **

**When they had entered she had closed the door. Kakashi had gave her a curious look.**

**"Can I ask you something...?" he asked the hag who nodded. "How does it come that you knew so much about us and even that man, when we don't even know who you are..."**

**"Didn't you read the sign, kiddo?" she snapped to the silver haired man who looked at her in surprised.**

**He hadn't been called that since the 3rd Ninja war, not even after he had get the sharingan and became more know as Sharingan No Kakashi. Did this hag knew who she had said that to?**

**"No I haven't..." he admitted. "But still it doesn't explain why you know about us..."**

**"I'm a prophetess... I can predict the future..." the hag told him and Kakshi couldn't belive what she just had told him.**

**"She aren't lying..." Sakura whispered to him. Sakura knew that this old hag knew a thing or two.**

**"Why did you come back...?" the old hag asked Sakura and looked at her.**

**"Well... I faild my mission, so what was I supposed to do?" Sakura asked her.**

**"Stayed at Konoha... Didn't they warn you? It isn't safe here anymore, not when they have killed the village head..." the old hag told her. "Shinkou is a fiendish man and his two loyal henchmen isn't any better. And I belive you already have met Neikan, that black haired man who was with you before... He is the worst of them two..."**

**"You see... Eh... Uranai-San..." Kakashi began.**

**"Please, call me Ura... Just Ura..." the hag said.**

**"Right, Ura... Anyway, we are first class Shinobis, we won't take them lightly..." Kakashi told her.**

**"I know you won't, but what you two is up to is far more dangerous then you think it is..." Ura said to him. "Neikan and Kyouaku may be stupied, but Shinkou is not. He will sooner or later find out your plan..."**

**Sakura and Kakashi looked at Ura and frowned.**

**"What will you do if any of you got caught?" Ura asked them. Neither Sakura or Kakashi answered that. "You can't just hide yourselfs with just lies and some change of appearance, not with Shinkou as your opponent... And you can't use your lucky eye, while acting as her sister, kiddo..."**

**Kakashi looked away from Ura. Somehow Ura made Kakashi feel like a Genin again, but she had been right about that. **

_**`Well, this old dog still have some more tricks then just the eye...´**_

**"Why are you caring about us? We hardly knew each other..." Sakura suddenly asked and Ura sighed.**

**"My son was killed by Shinkou, my son was the one who had seen Shinkou killed the village head... He also was the one who send a letter to Konoha, to help us just one last time..." Ura told them with her creaky voice. "My dear child, the path you have choosen is death... I can't say for sure if it would be you or your boyfriend..."**

**"He is **_**not**_** my boyfriend..." Sakura said to Ura who smiled.**

**"I'm sorry... I just jumped to conclusions... Anyway, you need to be a step ahead of him." Ura said. "Or els you will be killed..."**

**"The way you talk about him, Ura... It's almost like you knew Shinkou..." Kakashi said.**

**"Of course I do..." Ura said. "He was my oldest granddaughters husband... before he killed her..."**

* * *

**Author note:**

Sakura has finally met the man who raped her and the old hag has come with some breaking news about Shinkou. How will Sakura and Kakash react? And will Sakura manage to stay close to the man who raped her, to get closer to Shinkou?

I know this one is short, but I didn't have so much ideas to this chapter. Anyway I hopped you liked it anyway.

It my contain some spelling errors, sorry for that ( I'm a very lazy person, as long it's readable I'm happy with it ). :)

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**like this**_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes_**like this **_the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

Do still feel free to ask me if something is bothering you. I will answer.

And thank you all for your reviews! It makes me happy to read it and want me to keep on! Thank you! I also want to thank everyone els who read this and fav it! ^-^

Take care!

Next Chapter: Desire


	11. Chapter 11 Desire

**( Disclaimer: I Don´t own NARUTO or anyothers of his character! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! ) **

* * *

**Chapter eleven - ****Desire**

**Sakura looked shocked at Ura. Had she ****heard** **right?**

**"You-You are his wifes grandmother...?" Sakura said in a voice that sounded like she wanted to be sure that she have heard right.**

**"Aaa... As I said, he killed his wife... It was a cruel thing to do..." Ura said and looked up to the two Shinobis in front of her, with misty grey-blue eyes.**

**"Why did he kill her...?" Sakura asked.**

**"You all know what war brought up one us less lucky people... Starvation, poverty... People that had lived a good life and did what they was supposed to do, became criminals to still be able to live their good lifes. Shinkou was one of them. He was greedy and selfish, he killed his wife so he could have his good life for himself." Ura told them. "And one day that Uchiha-man came to the village. He promised them ****wealth and power, things that Shinkou wanted to have too. So he abandon his village and began to help that filthy Uchiha-man..."**

**"How can some like him, call himself a Ninja?!" Sakura said furious and Kakashi looked at Sakura.**

**"Some Ninja value power more then others... You should know that by now..." Kakashi said to her and she frowned.**

**"I know... But still I think those things shouldn't be so important to a Ninja..." Sakura mumbled and he nodded agreeably.**

**"However, Shinkou got himself caught in Tea Country, after that Uchiha-mans fall and then brought to prison..." Ura said and looked at Kakashi. "I belive you was the one who capture him..."**

**Sakura looked towards Kakashi who looked like he didn't really wanted to talk about it.**

**"Well... If I had known at that time, that he would be such a evil man, I would have taking him to Konoha... But he had at that moment just done a simple crime, so it's was up to Tea Country to punish him." Kakashi said. "It was after he had escaped that we got the information that he was classed as a Missing-nin from Kiri... But he whent in to hidding after his escap, this is the firts time we have heard of him in years..." **

**"Oh, I think Tsunade-Sama said something about a man who was held prision in Tea County, but escaped. Apparently Mizukage wanted to have the man transfered to Kiri..." Sakura said and Kakashi nodded to confirm it.**

**"Aaa, she wanted, but the Tea Country wanted to have it their way and see what happened..." Kakashi sighed. "What's done can't be undone... The only thing we can do now, is to take him down from his throne."**

**"I agree with you, kiddo..." Ura said to Kakashi, who still was a bit annoyed by how she called him 'kiddo'. "But I don't like the way you do it on... It's to dangerous and you both should know that your life is more valuable to the Fire Country then anything els..."**

**Both Sakura and Kakashi looked at the old hag in front of them.**

**"You are... You are not considering to do this yourself, are you...?" Sakura asked a bit conserned.**

**"Of course not... Even if I would gladly do it myself, I'm not that kind of person who would risk my life to do something that stupied..." Ura said and Sakura flushed." Or have the power..."**

**"But we don't have another plan..." Sakura told Ura with a quite desperate voice and Ura sighed.**

**"I still think that you shouldn't do this plan... It's to many thinks that could go wrong, even with a skilled man like him by your side..." Ura pointed towards Kakashi who frowned. "Even if Neikan shows his interest for you and let you in closer to Shinkou, it doesn't mean you can stroll freely around them... I know Shinkous tast for women, you are his ideal, a woman who he wouldn't let go of in the first place... When you enter his game, you can't back out... You need to know that he will order you to do thinks that you normally wouldn't do and you need to do them, if you want to live..."**

**Sakura looked unsure towards Kakashi who patted her head.**

**"Don't worry Sakura... You know that I don't let any of my team mate die..." Kakashi told her and Sakura jerked away from his patting.**

**"I know... And stop treating me like a little girl!" Sakura growled to Kakashi and after that she looked to Ura. "I'm sorry Ura... But we need to do this, it's our only chance..."**

*******

**The silver haired man eyed the red haired woman in the bed from his position on the sofa and he sighed.**

**"Can't sleep...?" he asked her and puted his adult novel aside.**

**"Sort of..." she mumbled and put the quilt closer to her body. "You too, I guess..."**

**"Well, sort of..." he replyed to her and he saw her shifting in her bed to face him.**

**"Are you trying to mock me?" she asked him and he looked at her with an innocent eye. **

**"I don't know what you are talking about..." he said and she gave him a glear that could kill.**

**"Tsk... I still haven't figure it out how Naruto and even Yamato-Taichou could stand you..." Sakura muttred to him.**

**"They didn't..." he told her truthfully.**

**"I thought so... If you are done talking with me, can you let me have some sleep...?" Sakura said and turned away from him, chucked the quilt over her head and pretended to sleep.**

**"If you want, I can slip in to the bed beside you and comfort you..." Kakashi said to her in a bit of a teasing and Sakuras pillow met his face.**

**"Just you dare!" Sakura growled dangurosly and Kakashi took the pillow away from his face and looked at her.**

**"Can't you even take a joke when you hear one?" Kakashi said to her, a bit amused.**

**"That wasn't funny... And I didn't really see that as a joke, not after what happen some nights ago..." Sakura muttred and Kakashi remembred freshly which night she was referring to. "Just let me sleep..."**

**"Let you sleep...? Your are obviously pretending anyway... So way even bother?" Kakashi mumbled and toss her pillow back to her. "And stop throwing things at me, if you don't won't me to keep it... I will try to let you sleep now, you will need it..."**

**"I only have one question..." Sakura then asked him.**

**"And that is...?"**

**"Why did you hit that Neikan with such force...? You could have killed him, you know that..." Sakura said and Kakashi glanced at her over his book. "I mean, you could just have let him do what ever he wanted with me, if we are suppose to get closer to him and Shinkou..."**

**"I know that... But imagine yourself in my spot, what would you have done?" Kakashi asked her. "You are my team mate and I don't won't you to get hurt..."**

**"I agree with you, but what you did could have blow the whole cover or worse, the mission..." Sakura told him and Kakashi knew how right she was. "Good for us was that Ura-San was there... And... And I'm glad that you did hit him, because I wasn't really ready for what he did... But I still think that you didn't need that much force in the punch..."**

**"If he is a Shinobi he can handel it... And I need to protect my little **_**sister**_** from the bad wolf..." Kakashi said to her and watched how Sakura blushed slithly. "But next time I will not come to your need, you will have to handel it by yourself..."**

**"What a gentelman..." Sakura grumble and turned away from him once again. "And now I will try to sleep, good night...."**

**"Good night, Taichou..." Kakashi said to her and started to read his book again.**

**"Did you really meant what you said before...?" Sakura suddenly asked.**

**"Said when...?" he asked her and looked over his book.**

**"That next time you would kill him..." she said and he frowned. "You kind of looked serious about it..."**

**"I always look serious when I talk about people I wanna kill... Good night, Taichou..." Kakashi said a bit sullen and returned to his book again.**

**"And Ura-San... Did you ask her to come with you before you had hit him...?" Sakura asked again and this time Kakashi didn't bother to look at her.**

**"No I didn't ask her... Will you please stop with your interrogation and go to sleep? You have an importent day tomorrow... Good night..." Kakashi said to her and turned a page.**

**"How come..." Sakura began but Kakashi broke her of.**

**"Which part of Good night don't you understand?" Kakashi said to her and sat himself up. "If you don't go to sleep now, I will not hesitate to slip in to your bed and make sure that you go to sleep...!"**

_**`Shit... Why did I say that to her..?´**_

**Sakura looked at him in shock and in the same time a bit amazed over what he had said. But in the end she would kill him if he ever dear to get into the bed.**

**"I... I think I will go to sleep now..." Sakura mumbled and pressed her blushing face in to her pillow.**

**"Well then, I will say it again... Good night, Sakura..." he muttred to her and pushed himslef out of the sofa and walked out of the room.**

*******

**The next morning Sakura met up Kakashi at one of the local restaurant not far from the inn.**

**"Breakfast...?" Kakashi asked her when she had sat herself down opposite of him.**

**"Not hungry..." she mumbled drowsy and lay her cheek on the table.**

**"Suit yourself..." he said to her and began to leave the table.**

**"Wait... Where are you going?" she asked him.**

**"Out..." he told her and put some mony on the table.**

**"Did I say something last night that upset you?" Sakura looked at him and he sighed.**

**"No. You were just... difficult last night..." Kakashi told her.**

**"Meaning...?" Sakura frowned at him in annoyance.**

**"That you were difficult last night... You couldn't stop talking, even when I told you to go to sleep and you had even told me before that you needed some sleep." Kakashi told her and she blushed slightly. Kakashi find it quite cut, with the light pink trace on her cheeks. "I started to think that you had been possessed by something, or is it something els?"**

**"I needed answers..." she said to him straightly.**

**"Answers to what?" Kakashi asked and was back in the chair opposite her. Sakura looked away from him and chew on her underlip. "Come on, tell me..."**

**His tone was so alike the way he had talk to them when they had been his student. It was demanding, but in the sametime friendly and urging them to tell him what was on their mindes. **

**Sakura ( to be honest ) had missed those thing from the man in front of her. When Sasuke had left and Naruto and herself had been left with their Sensei, something had change in their Sensei. She had always could come to him when she was depressed over her abillitys and he had been there for her. Before the war and even during it he had been a bit cold to them, both of them. But now he sat in front of her waiting for her to answer her own question, in away he had always had done when she had been a Genin. He was **_**really**_** going to listen to her.**

**Kakashi looked at Sakura a bit puzzled, by her suddenly absent.**

**"Well, are you going to tell me or not...? We don't have the whole day on us..." he said to her. **

**"What...? Oh, sorry... Well, I need answers to why you did it..." she told him and hid her blush by looking through the big window.**

**"Did what...?" he asked her and rised an eyebrow.**

**"Why you... Why you come to my need yesterday. You didn't have to..." Sakura said to him and he pulled his hand through his unruly silver hair, in away that almost was in annoyance.**

**"As I told you last night, I did it because I hate to see someone I..." Kakashi hesitated for a moment. "...Someone be abused..."**

**"That still doesn't explain why you come to my need... If I had wanted I could have done it myself..." she snorted and turnd to watch him again. He looked like he was about to leave again. "I just want to know why, that's all... You know my strength and weakness... You know I could have handle him by myself..."**

**Kakashi watched her from his place and he couldn't tell her that the reason to why he had hit that son of a bitch, was because he cared for her in away that wouldn't be suited from the elder in Konoha view.**

**"I know your strenght and also weakness... But I was afraid that you would panic or get in shock, so I did what was best for you and this mission... It was my desire to protect you from him..." Kakashi mumbled to her and he could see a bit of surprise in her face. "Don't get any ideas... I have been your Sensei for a long time after all..."**

**Sakura smirked at him and put both her palms under her chin, almost in a naive way and then she smiled brightly to him like she had done when she still had been a Genin. Kakashi frowned.**

**"So you were afraid that I would panic or get in shock...?" Sakura asked him, he nodded slightly. "So my own Sensei think that highly of me... You still see me as a girl, do you?"**

**"Well, not really..." he mumbled. "But you did no intension to push him away from you, that way I came..."**

**He had been right though, she had almost get to the stat of panic before Kakashi had come to her side. She as always, couldn't admit it to him because of her pride.**

**Sakura stared into his deep black eye and she could trace some light grey around his pupil. This was the firt time she had taken notice of it. **

**"I'm not going to thank you again..." she told him. **

**"I don't need it..." he told her back. He too was stuck in her eyes. The emarald color eyes of hers seemd to take some mental notes. He was not surprised of her doing so, she was after all trying to unfold his secrets. She was never going to successed.**

**"Your desire you say... Can I ask you why your desire was to protect me?" Sakura asked him and Kakashi was the one who broke the eye contact.**

**He couldn't tell her why. Not yet at least.**

**"You know what, those things can wait a bit..." he told her and rised from the chair. She looked up at him questioningly. "I think we have some things that need to be done, before I answer your question."**

**Sakura was about to open her mouth to ask the same question again, but Kakashi was fast to open his mouth.**

**"As I said, mission first, after that we can talk about it..." he left her at the table, she was quite dumbstruck with his answer and the why he had left her.**

**Anyway, she knew that if she wanted answers, she just had to wait for him to tell her. The more you asked him to tell you, the more he would consider to keep it for himself. Like he always had. Sakura had just ( finally ) found that out.**

**Sakura looked out through the big window of the restaurant and saw Kakashi outside. On of his hands had slipped in to his pocket and the other one hold that little blue-green book. He didn't read it, but he seemed to more look at the weather and that concerned her gravely. Something was on his mind, but what?**

**She looked at the half eaten tost on the table that had been Kakashi's and she sighed.**

_**`Maybe nothing is on his mind for a change... That would be something new...´ **_

**Sakura then stood up and walked out of the restaurant too.**

* * *

**Author note:**

Well, Kakashi and Sakura have found out a little more about the man Shinkou and his henchmen and Uranai ( Ura ) is skeptic about their plan. While Sakura tries to ask Kakashi questions that actually have "no" answers ( and fails ). Kakashi is still stick with the dilemma of telling her or not. In the end he chose the later one, but he can not really let it go. And Sakura now think that she has a plan to unfold some secrets about what Kakashi's desire is...

It my contain some spelling errors, sorry for that ( I'm a very lazy person, as long it's readable I'm happy with it ). :)

I know that this one is very late. I have been working a lot and been really tired and everything around me is just a mess. *yawn* Sorry...

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**like this**_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes_**like this **_the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

Do still feel free to ask me if something is bothering you. I will answer.

And thank you all for your reviews! It makes me happy to read it and want me to keep on! Thank you! I also want to thank everyone els who read this and fav it! ^-^

Take care!

Next Chapter: I Believe in You


	12. Chapter 12 I Believe in You

**( Disclaimer: I Don´t own NARUTO or anyothers of his character! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! ) **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve - I Believe in You**

**Sakura walked up to Kakashi's side, he eyed her and put his book away.**

**"Are you ready?" he asked her and she nodded. "Well, then I will take my leave... And don't try to do something that even I wouldn't do..."**

**"And what wouldn't even you do?" Sakura said to him and smoothed out her red hair and redid her ponytail.**

**"Something stupied, like trying to kill our targets one your own for an exemple..." Kakashi said to her and she hit his upper arm.**

**"That's just stupied! Why would I even do it one my own?" Sakura mumbled to him and started to walk and he followed.**

**"Because I believe that is a thing you could do..." he told her. "I don't need you dead before the mission is even over... Don't you agree?"**

**"Wasn't you the one who said that you would take your leave?" Sakura said to him and stopped walking. **

**"Aaa... But I want you to promise me that you won't do anything that could kill you..." Kakashi stopped behind her and looked down at her back. "I don't want to tell Naruto that you been killed during our mission, because of your lack of self control..."**

**"Excuse me?!" Sakura turned around to face him and put her index finger into his chest. "You are the one who lack self control! You could have us both killed yesterday, remember!"**

**Kakashi looked at her with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Gosh! **_**You**_** were acting like a rebellious and lovesick teenager in that alley! Oh, yes you did!" Sakura said, when she notice he was about to open his mouth. "And I even don't know why?!"**

**Kakashi sighed and stepped away from her jabbing finger in his chest.**

**"Who said I was looking like a lovesick teenager?" Kakashi asked her and crossed his arms over his chest.**

**"I said... And you did, right after Neikan insulted you, Silver..." Sakura told him and looked at Kakashi who frowned at his new nickname.**

**"I just... I just didn't like the way he looked at you..." Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek.**

_**`Damn it! That didn't came out right...´ **_

**This time it was Sakuras turn to raise an eyebrow.**

**"You-You didn't like the way he looked at me...?" she asked him.**

**"Is it wrong of me to protect my former student, who is a girl? You didn't see his eyes... It was eyes that could have raped anyone mentally..." Kakashi told her and his eye softened when he looked at Sakura. "You need to be careful... Don't won't to lose... you ..."**

**Kakashi's last words was carried away by the wind and Sakura looked puzzled and then he was gone with a 'poof'. **

**"You can't just 'poof' away middle of the conversation...!" she growled and bit her lip.**

**"I guess he can..." a bored elder voice come from beside her and she looked down.**

**"Pa-Pakkun?!" she said and looked surprised at the little brown pug, who was only missing his Konoha forehead protecter. "Did he leave you with me?"**

**"It lookes like that..." Pakkun told her. "And for now one, I will not speek to you. If you have questions I will simply nod or shake my head to you..." **

**Sakura nodded and they were of to hunt for Neikan.**

*******

**Kakashi pop up beside a tree and he watch in far distans how Sakura and Pakkun took of. He sighed.**

**"When are you going to return that gem?" a squeaky voice said behind him and Kakashi jumped.**

**He looked around and saw that old hag Uranai.**

**"You always appear when bad things are about to happen..." Kakashi mumbled and Uranai raised a fuzzy eye brow. "And how did you know that I took her stone?"**

**"Haven't I told you that I'm a prophetess..." Uranai said to him. "And I do not always appear when things are going bad..."**

**"Anyway, I guess you have something els on your mind, more then just telling me to return her stone..." Kakashi said to her and she looked up to him.**

**"As bright as ever, Hatake-San..." Uranai said and smiled her toothless smile. "I guess that's what it is to expect** **from the late Yondaimes old student..."**

**Kakashi shrugged and digged his hands in his pockets.**

**"I was just going to ask you, if you are prepared to let her go when she is in Shinkous possession...?" Uranai asked him and Kakashi glanced at her. "I know what that girl means to you and don't deny it..."**

**"It depens on how you mean it..." Kakashi muttered. "She is my former student and now my team mate. Of course I care for her, but that doesn't mean I care for her in the way you mean it one... And yes, I'm prepared for it..."**

**Uranai roar with laughter and Kakashi frowned annoyed.**

**"...Hum... A bad liar as always, Hatake-San..." Uranai chuckled and calmed herself a bit. "You should tell her how you feel for her. Before it's to late..."**

**"No I can't... She still hates me and... and I have never been lucky to have someone with me for so long as Sakura has, without being killed." Kakashi told Uranai who smiled faintly at him. "If I tell her she is going to be killed... Like everyone els I have cared for."**

**Uranai looked at him with sad eyes and she watch a leaf dancing in the wind.**

**"You still doesn't get it, do you...?" Uranai said to him.**

**"What do you... mean...?" Kakashi looked beside him and Uranai was gone. "Kuso..."**

*******

**"We have look everywhere... He is nowhere..." Sakura morned and sat herself on a woodenbox beside a store. **

**"We haven't look everywere..." Pakkun told her when he saw that no one was watching them.**

**"What do you mean? Of course we have..." Sakura told him. Pakkun frowned.**

**"No we haven't... He is a man..." Pakkun said to her and tried to gave her a hint.**

**"He is a man, so? Even I could have figure out that much..." Sakura said a bit annoyed.**

**"He is a man, yes... And almost all man have needs, right?" Pakkun told her and put his pads on her knees, when Sakura looked a bit puzzled. "I don't won't to spell it to you..."**

**"I still don't get it..." Sakura said and Pakkun sighed.**

**"Kakashi have always praised you for your cleverness, but now I wounder..." Pakkun muttered and Sakura glanced at him.**

**"All right, he is a man and man have need..." Sakura stoped and looked at Pakkun. "Pakkun, you can't be serious..?!"**

**"Ah good girl, you figure it out... And yes, I'm..." Pakkun told her.**

**"**_**I'm**_** not setting my foot in a strip club!" Sakura told him. "No way in hell I will do it! Not even for this mission!"**

**"Do you have a chose...?" Pakkun looked at her.**

**"Aaa I do... I chose to not go..." she turned her head away from Pakkun. "Ask Kakashi to do it..."**

**"No, it has to be you..." Pakkun told her. "It's getting late, you should go back to the inn and talk to Kakashi about it. Jaane..."**

**Pakkun disappeared with a poof and Sakura growled.**

**"I will kill him and his dog too..." she muttered and started to walk back to the inn.**

**When she entred their room she saw Kakashi at the window that almost look like an oriel. She cleared her throat and he turned his head around.**

**"Sakura..." he said softly and Sakura forgot for a moment why she had been angry at him. "Did it went well?"**

**"Er no, it didn't... That's why I need to talk to you..." Sakura said to him and walked to the bed and sat on top of it. "Pakkun had this crazy idea to send me to a strip club..."**

**Kakashi choked on his own saliva and looked at her.**

**"Did you- Did you think his idea was good?" Kakashi asked her and she shrugged.**

**"No I didn't..." she told him and Kakashi sighed in relief. "But we don't have anyother chose... Pakkun believed that Neikan would be in a strip club..." **

_**`That old dog... Next time I will not choose him to watch over her...´**_

**"Do you think Pakkun has right?" Sakura asked Kakashi who looked away.**

**"I'm afraid he is..." Kakashi sighed and walked to the sofa and sat himself down. "The thing is that you can't enter as a woman, if you... if you are not in the **_**game**_** as they put it."**

**"What do you mean?" Sakura asked him.**

**"You are a stripper or you are not... That's what it means..." Kakashi told her and sighed deeply.**

**"So if I'm not a stripper I'm not welcome, is that what you mean...?" **

**Kakashi nodded and Sakura frowned.**

**"This is getting harder and harder..." Sakura mumbled.**

**"Indeed... And we don't have much time either... Shinkou has put some marks on the village already... Three people has disappeared and five have been find dead..."**

**"When did this happen?" Sakura asked.**

**"During the time we was in this room to spy on Shinkou..." Kakashi said and Sakura felt how guilt washed over her. "Don't feel guilty... Even if we had been out there, we could have done nothing to help them..." **

**"Then it's decided... I will go to that strip club..." Sakura told Kakashi, who looked at her.**

**"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked her and she nodded. **

**"But I'm terrified to do something wrong..." she mumbled. "I don't know what a stripper those?"**

**"They us their femininity and their bodys to..." Kakashi looked in to her eyes. "...To entertain... the male..."**

**"That part do I understand... But I really don't know how to... how to us my femininity... I haven't used it in some years..." Sakura said to Kakashi who raised an eyebrow.**

**She had no idea what she had done to him all this years. She was propably unaware of her own femininity, even if it was small it was still there and drived him mad with lust.**

**"Just do like the other those... I'm sure that your sex appealing of a dead horse, will turn on some unlucky fellows..." Kakashi told her.**

_**`Like me for an example...´**_

**Sakura utter something that Kakashi wasn't sure about. It could be 'I will kill you' or 'You have one second to run for your life'.**

**"Anyway, if you want to do this you should hurry up to find the strip club..." Kakashi told her and raised from the sofa. He looked to Sakura who looked like she was about to faint. He walked towards her and sat himself beside her on the bed. "Are you all right?"**

**She nodded and Kakashi put a comforting hand on her knee.**

**"I understand if you are nervous... Just tell me if it something that I could do for you before I go?" Kakashi asked her and she looked down to her knee that Kakashi had his hand on.**

**"Aaa... Watch me..." she mumbled.**

**"Pardon?" Kakashi said and was unsure what he had heard.**

**"I-I want you to watch me... If something should happen, I can't use my strenght, you know..." Sakura said and Kakashi's jaw drop some inches. "Will you?"**

**"Of course..." he said and took away his hand from her knee. "You should take a shower and put some make up on you..."**

**She raised from the bed and was walking slowly towardes the bathroom.**

**He watch her and suddenly Uranai's voice echoed in his head;**

_"You should tell her how you feel for her. Before it's to late..."_

**Kakashi leaped from the bed and took Sakuras wrist. She looked at him.**

**"Kakashi...?" she asked and raised an eyebrow.**

**"I-I just..." Kakashi swallowed. "I just wanted to say that I... That I believe in you..." He was such a coward. **

**"Oh... Well, thanks... I think..." she mumbled and Kakashi let her go. "I will see you soon..."**

**He watch the bathroom door close and he clench his fist. He wanted to hit himself because of his idiocy and cowardliness. **

**Kakashi sighed and closed the front door behind him.**

*******

**Sakura turned of the shower and walked out of the shower cubicle and dried herself up and fixed her hair that looked like it never had seen a brush before.**

**"Urg... I hate this! And I didn't bring enough conditioner..." she growled and tried to comb her hair with her fingers.**

**When she was satisfied with the hair (that was in a half bun, with some strands hanging loose of it), she put on some light make up and dressed herself in her cream-pink kimono and she went out of the inn.**

**The sky was getting darker and she was walking blindly on the street, when she saw someone that could help her. She walked towards one of the houses.**

**"Bisuke...?" Sakura looked down at the little light brown dog with droopy eyes.**

**The dog nodded and started to walk and Sakura followed him. **

**When Bisuke stopped, it was in front of a dark building and Sakura shivered.**

**"Don't be afraid, miss..." Bisuke whispered to Sakura. "He will watch over you..."**

**"Thanks..." Sakura said to the dog who took of and left Sakura alone. "Now or never..."**

**"Oh, isn't this Hitohira-Hime?!" a voice called behind her and Sakura turned around.**

**She was frozen to the spot.**

* * *

**Author note:**

Kakashi is a coward and Sakura is stuck to her stripper plan. What will happen next?

It my contain some spelling errors, sorry for that ( I'm a very lazy person, as long it's readable I'm happy with it ). :)

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**'like this'**_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes_**like this **_the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

Do still feel free to ask me if something is bothering you. I will answer.

Take care!

Next Chapter: Fantasy Bar


	13. Chapter 13 Fantasy Bar

**( Disclaimer: I Don´t own NARUTO or anyothers of his character! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! ) **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen - Fantasy Bar**

**"Oh, isn't this Hitohira-Hime?!" a voice called behind her and Sakura turned around.**

**Sakura had frozen to the spot when she saw the man she gladly could have manage without.**

**"Neikan-San... Did never thought I would see you again..." Sakura said to the handsome black haired man, who walked towads her. **

**"And I never thought I would see you again, Hime..." Neikan said to her and took one of her hands to kiss it. "You look dashing..."**

**Sakura didn't know if she wanted to puke or not, but she kept her fake smile.**

**"And so do you..." she told him and Neikan smiled at her. "I should go... Need to get ready..."**

**"Oh?! You work here?" Neikan asked her and Sakura nodded.**

**"I have just began... Today actually" she lied. "I will see you later... maybe."**

**Sakura walked away from Neikan and she walked behind the building and suddenly she felt someones hand over her mouth and she elbowed the person in question, who moaned slightly.**

**"Sakura... It's me..." the person moaned and release his grip on her.**

**"Kakashi...?! Gomenasai, I didn't felt your chakra..." Sakura whispered and looked at her former Sensei, who rubbed his chest.**

**"I think you cracked one of my ribs..." he hissed and Sakura put on hand on his chest.**

**"I think I did... Hold still, I will heal you..." she mumbled and filled her hand with chakra. Kakashi hissed in pain. "There, good as new... Why the hell did you surprised me like that?"**

**"Gomen... I didn't think you would react like that... Or maybe you would..." Kakashi said to her and looked at her with a big eye. "Well... You look... stunning..."**

**"Er... Thanks..." she mumbled and stepped away from him. "I should get ready for my big entry..."**

**"Yeah, you should... I have fixed it for you. All you have to do is enter trough the back door..." Kakashi told her and watch her walk away.**

**He looked away from her and walked to the front of the building. It had been a long time since he had visit a strip club. He remember it being before the war and after Naruto and Sakura had left him to train elsewhere. It had beem some times ago. But the thing that annoyed him about going to this club, was that Sakura would be there and exposing her skin to strangers. He would kill the first one who dare to touch her.**

*******

**Sakura looked around to see if she could find someone who could help her. But she once again stood alone.**

**"Are you lost, little one..." a female voice said behind Sakura who jumped. "Did I startle you? You must be the new girl?"**

**Sakura nodded and she felt like a Genin in this womans presents. She looked down at Sakura with her sparkling blue eyes and her dark brown hair put in to a pony tail.**

**"I'm Kujira, and you...?" the woman asked Sakura.**

**"Hitohira..." she said to Kujira who smiled at Sakura.**

**"Welcome to our home..." Kujira said and walked with Sakura towards one of the empty makeup table. "I will help you with your make up..."**

**"Uhm... I have already put some on..." Sakura said and Kujira who put a bright red lipstick on her lips.**

**"If you did, it doesn't show..."she told Sakura and then put on a pink eye shadow over her eyelids. "So, where do you live? Do you have a boyfriend...?"**

**"At an inn and no, I do not have a boyfriend..." Sakura answered her and Kujira kept on asking thing to Sakura who sometime didn't manage to answer before a next question popped up.**

**"I think I'm done, take this and get dressed..." Kujira said to Sakura and gave her some clothes.**

**Sakura looked down to the clothes in her lap. She sighed and got dressed in front of the makeup table. She looked down to her satin bra and G string panties (she didn't like the panties) and then she putted on a short black cotton skirt and a white blouse that showed her pink bra under it. **

**Why had she done this to the beginning with? **

**"Ah good, you are ready." Kujira said to Sakura who looked quite uncomfortable. "The first time is always the hardes. But you mustn't show fear, some of the bastards out there lives on that..."**

**Sakura nodded and walked beside Kujira who was her dance partner this night. **

**"Listen, just do as I do. If you shouldn't keep up with me, just move on the world doesn't end if you do it wrong. But remember, you must give all you got. It may feel a bit odd, but I'm sure that you can do this..." Kujira said to Sakura and they walked up to the stage and began to 'dance' to the music.**

**Sakura followed Kujiras movements as good as she could. Felt her own hot skin agains her hands and she began to undress her blouse like Kujira did and throwed it to the stage floor.**

**Sakura could hear some of the male wolf whistle to her and it felt really odd.**

**The skirt fell to the floor and now she was dancing and roaming her hands against her body. One of her hands was caressing her thigh and the other one was heading over her still bra covered breast.**

**Sakura looked out over the audience and then she saw a mess of silver hair at the bar.**

**Kakashi was watching her and his eye was filled with something that Sakura wasn't familiar with.**

**Kujira signaled to Sakura it was time to take of the bra and Sakura, with a light flick with her fingers, undid her bra.**

**Sakura saw how Kakashi had turned his back at her and she was a bit thankful for that. She didn't know if she could ever face him again if he had seen her naked.**

*******

**Kakashi saw what Sakura was about to do and turned his back at her. He didn't want to give her a reason to hit him the the next kingdom (even how much he wanted to look).**

**"I heard that Neikan-Sama has taken that red haired woman..." a voice beside Kakashi said to another man.**

**"Ah, that's to bad... She look like a wild one..." the other man said and Kakashi turned his head slightly towards them. **

**Kakashi was in a killing mood right now.**

**"Excuse me, gentlemens... I overheard that you was talking about that young lady on the stage..." Kakashi said to the two men.**

**"Do you know her?" the firts man said to Kakashi.**

**"No, I don't..." he lied. "But I would gladly take my time to get to know her..."**

**"Then you are out of luck. She belong to somebody else..." the second man told Kakashi. "She is Neikan-Samas..."**

**"Oh, is that so?" Kakashi said and raised an eyebrow.**

**Suddenly Kakashi could hear a cry and he looked towards the stage.**

**Sakura was held by her wrist by a smarmy git, who tried to dragged her of the stage.**

_**`Kuso! Why do always bad things happen when I do not watch her?´ **_

**Kakashi was on his feet and started to walk towards the stage, but someone was faster.**

**"Get your hands off..." the Sasuke replica said to the man who had his grip on Sakuras wrist.**

**The man withdrew and the Sasuke replica looked at Sakura.**

**"I will see you later, Hime..." he said to Sakura who looked at him.**

**Kujira walked to Sakuras side and put her arm around her shoulder.**

**"Maybe I should have warned you before we walked out to the satge..." she mumbled to Sakura who shook her head.**

**"I need to be more careful... next time..." Sakura said to Kujira with a smile. Kujira smiled back.**

**"Good girl..." **

**Kakashi stopped and watched how that dark brown haired woman escort Sakura out of the stage and he moved towards the dressing room.**

**When he was in front of the door he knocked and a big and scary woman open the door.**

**"Um... I need to talk to Hito-"the door closed in front of his face. "-hira-Chan... Kuso..."**

**Kakashi turned to walk away when the door opened again and Kakashi saw how a red haired woman with emerald eyes looked out behind the door.**

**She was wearing a purple dressing gown made of silk.**

**"Didn't you said you were going to watch me...?" she said to him and Kakashi looked at her.**

**"I'm sorry..." he mumbled to her. "I was distract and..."**

**"I didn't mean like that..." she sighed. "I wanted you to watch me... To tell me if I did well..."**

**"Oh...?! Well, you did well..." Kakashi told her. He couldn't tell her otherwise. "For being your first time... And I have some news... Can we talk somewhere more private?"**

**Sakura nodded and let him in side of the dressing room and they walked out of the back door.**

**"You had some news...?" she said and Kakashi nodded and was surprised to see her change from being the submitted to being the dominanted.**

**She played her part well.**

**"Hai, I overheard some guys talk about you and **_**that**_** Neikan... Neikan believes he owns you..." Kakashi told her.**

**"Tsk... Owns me? I can't be owned..." Sakura mumbled and put her dressing gown closer to her body. **

**Kakashi could see her nipples harden through the fabric, he swallowed.**

**"Are you cold?" he asked her and she looked at him.**

**"Maybe a bit..." she told him and Kakashi resisted the urge to hold her against him.**

**"I will not keep you any longer... I believe you have a date with a certain man..." Kakashi said and opened the back door to the dressing room. **

**"Very funny..." she muttered and enter the room. "Are you not coming?"**

**"Oh I would love to, but I'm not in to threesome..." he said to her and get hit hard on his upper arm. "Oww... That hurt..."**

**"I can do it more painfully if you want to?" she growled and snapped the door in his face.**

**Kakashi chuckled. He loved to make her angry and it was kind amusing too.**

**He turned away from the door and walked back to the inn.**

*******

**Sakura leaned on to the back door and sighed. She hated to be angry, but he gave her no other chose.**

**"Who was that, Hitohira...?" Kujira asked her and Sakura looked up at the woman.**

**"No one..." she answered.**

**"If he was no one, why were you talking in private?" Kujira watched Sakura with her big sparkling blue eyes.**

**"All right... He was my much elder brother..." Sakura told her.**

**"Your brother? He was kind of hot..." another woman said to Sakura. "Care to introduce him to me...?"**

**Sakura looked at the black, curly haired woman with dark brown eyes and pale skin. She was really beautiful.**

**"Maybe... But not today..." Sakura said to the woman, who groaned.**

**"Don't bother her brother, Hiru...!" Kujira said to the black haired woman who rolled her eyes.**

**Kujira walked Sakura to the makeup table and fixed her make up.**

**"So, how does it come that you know Kakashi-Kun?" Kujira whispered to Sakura who froze.**

**"Eh... I met him on my way to this village..." Sakura lied.**

**"Really? He looks like he have known you for years..." **

**"Can I ask you have you know him?" Sakura asked Kujira who smiled faintly.**

**"We were lovers..." she said and Sakura felt a knot in her stomach. Why she didn't know. "But that's many years ago... This is the first time I have seen him since then..."**

**"So you know that he is a Shinobi...?" Sakura looked at Kujiras reflection in the mirror.**

**"Hai..." she answered. "And you too? Did he tell you? Is you his new lover?"**

**Sakura frowned by Kujiras statement and sighed. **

**"No, I'm not his lover..." she mumbled. She could tell Kujira the truth, about she being a Kunoichi. Because Kakashi seemed to trust this woman. "I'm a Kunoichi and... and Kakashi is my former Sensei..."**

**"Really? That explains a lot..." Kujira said with a smile. Sakura didn't know why Kujira smiled like that. "Are you ready for your date...?"**

**Sakura wanted to answer no, but instead she nodded.**

**"Good... Here, you can take this kimono..." Kujira told her and handed her a deep red kimono with golden koi carps at the kimonos selvage. "Even if it's just Neikan... You can at least dress in something nice..."**

**Sakura looked down on to the kimono.**

**"You can keep it... And by the way..." Kujira bent forward to whisper something to Sakura. "You should make a move, before somebody else takes him... Like Hiru for an example..."**

**Sakura raised her eye brows and she didn't knew who Kujira was talking about. So she let it go and watch how Kujira walked away while she got herself dressed.**

*******

**Sakura glanced at Neikan who poured up some saké in his ochoko.**

**"I have made a decision... I will introduce you to my boss tomorrow..." he said and sipped on his saké.**

**"Your boss...?" Sakura asked and she was a bit unsure about it.**

_**`This went too fast...´**_

**"Aaa... I think he will like you... Well, he like almost every woman..." Neikan said with a smirk on his lips.**

**Sakura shivered when he putted an arm around her weist.**

**"I want you to met me out side of the Fantasy Bar..." he purred in her ear and kissed her jaw line and later began to kiss her lips.**

**Sakura fumbled with something inside of her kimono sleeve and pulled out a really tiny envelope and poured the contents in his saké.**

_**` Take this your pig...´**_

**Neikan pulled away from her to drink the saké. Sakura watched him closely empty the ochoko and she smiled to herself.**

**After sixty seconds he felled to the floor with a thud. Sakura was quite glad that she had took that drug with her for this mission.**

**It was a drug that made the victim sleep for hours and hallucinate at the same time. The drug that Tsunade-Sama had taught** **her some months before she had past away.**

**Sakura moved from the bed and with a Kunoichis lightness she left the room and headed back to the inn.**

*******

**The red haired woman entered the empty room at the inn and walked towards the bed and looked out through the window. She watched how some of the stars that she could see, twinkle from the nightsky. **

**She sighed.**

**Tomorrow she would met Shinkou and her time as a free woman would end there with him. She had been glad that his henchman, Neikan, had wanted her. And in the end choose to introduce her to his boss, Shinkou. Even if it went a little to fast for her likings. **

**Kakashi hadn't been much to help, even if he had been the one who had helped her in to that strip club, but in the end he had just been there. That was all she had asked of him and he believed in her. Those words he had said made her feel all warm and fuzzy. But the feeling slowly disappeared when she thought of Shinkou and what he probably would do to her.**

**She bit her lip hard and tried not to cry, because of it.**

**Shinkou could do everything he wanted with her. Mutilate** **her, rape her, even kill her. But she thought that being raped twice would be worse then being killed.**

**The bathroom door swung open and the silver haired Kakashi walked out of the bathroom. His hair was still dripping of water and he didn't care to close his sharingan eye, but he was dressed in that navy blue polo-neck sweater and black sweatpants.**

**"Are you here already?" he said and looked down at her. "Then you should go to bed, you need to sleep..."**

**She didn't look at him and didn't even respond.**

**"You can at least say something when I talk to you..." Kakashi told her. "It doesn't hurt you now..."**

**"Oh, I'm sorry..." she suddenly said to him. "I was just thinking and I didn't hear you come..."**

**"Really...?" he said in an undertone and slide down in to the sofa, dried his hair with the towel around his neck and trowed it in to the corner of the sofa.**

**"What are you thinking about...?"**

**"It's non of your business..." she mumbled and he looked up to her.**

**"Well, it's my business as your team mate, room mate and even friend..." he told her and she glanced at him.**

**"And when became you my friend...?" she asked him.**

**"You have always been that... Anyway, I think I want to know what's bothering you..." Kakashi said to her and she turned away from him.**

**"All right! Shinkou is bothering me...! If he is what I have heard him to be, I don't know if I could do this anymore...!" she growled to Kakashi who just looked at her.**

**"Is that all?" he asked.**

**"Yes! Well it's a lot more, but right now it's him..." Sakura couldn't help herself right now and let all of her stress and fear wash over her. She broke down in tears in the bed and she began to hit the pillow to make her stop cry. It didn't help.**

**Kakashi stood up from the sofa and walked towards her and took one of her hands in his.**

**"Stop that... You are hurting yourself..." he murmur and she stopped. "A Shinobi shouldn't show tears... Isn't that so, Sakura?"**

**She didn't make a move or say anything and he let go of her hand.**

**"I... I want you to come with me..." he suddeny said and Sakura looked up at him.**

**"Why...?" she asked and Kakashi patted her head.**

**"Just come with me... I have something I want to show you..." Kakashi said to her and offered his hand to her.**

* * *

**Author note:**

I'm travling to Germany, so I will not update for a while. I hope you will enjoy this chaper!

It my contain some spelling errors, sorry for that ( I'm a very lazy person, as long it's readable I'm happy with it ). :)

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**'like this'**_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes_**like this **_the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

Do still feel free to ask me if something is bothering you. I will answer.

Take care!

Next Chapter: Fireflies


	14. Chapter 14 Fireflies

**( Disclaimer: I Don´t own NARUTO or anyothers of his character! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! )**

**Warning! Bad language and mature contents will occur! I warned you! **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen - Fireflies**

**Sakura looked curious to where Kakashi was leading her. All she could tell was that they where far from the village and out in the forest. She had never liked forest that much, not after her rape and what was it he wanted to show her out here?**

**Suddely he stopped and Sakura walked in to him.**

**"Gomen..." she mumbled.**

**"Close your eyes..." he ordered her with a soft voice.**

**"Why?" she asked.**

**"Just do it... Don't you trust me?" he said and Sakura looked at him.**

**"Why should I...?" she mumled and closed her eyes and Kakashi grabbed her wrist softly and they started to walk.**

**"Where are we going...?" she said and tried to look.**

**"No peeking..." he told her and Sakura pouted. He chuckled a bit.**

**Kakashi stopped and Sakura walked in to him again.**

**"Gomen..." she said. "Can I open my eyes now?"**

**"Hai, you can..." Kakashi said and watched how she opned her eyes slowly.**

**He heard her gasp in astonishment.**

**"This... This is beautiful...!" she said and took a step forward.**

**Kakashi looked at her with a satisfied smile under his mask.**

**Where both of them stood was in a glade, there a small lake was visible to them. The moon cast its light over the lake, making the water look like a silver carpet. Some fierflies was hovering around the area, making the glade look something taken from a fairytale.**

**"When did you found this place?"Sakura asked him.**

**"Oh well, that would be some years ago..." Kakashi told her.**

**"Some years ago....? Like when you had your **_**thing**___**with Kujira-San...?" Sakura said.**

**"No... How did you... Never mind... I was just made Jounin, when I was here last time... My Sensei took me and the team to this place..." Kakashi said and all felt very nostalgic to him. He sat himself down to the soft grass and Sakura did the same.**

**She was a bit surprised that he had actually taken her to a place like this. For the first; he didn't look like a person who would enjoy this kind of place. Second; It wasn't like him to take someone to a place like this, especially not a former student. **

**"Okay... What's the deal...?" she asked him and eyed him suspicious.**

**"It's no deal... I thougt that you maybe wanted to forgot that you would meet Shinkou tomorrow..." Kakashi said and Sakura looked away from him. "That's was why my Sensei took us to this place... To forget what was waiting us..."**

**Kakashi looked a bit sad and Sakura wounder why.**

**"Anyway, this place is called 'The Forgottens Lake'..." he said to her and she turned her head at him. **

**"Why is that...?" she asked him.**

**"The story goes that a young couple that was very much in love, run away from home and they stopped by this glade. They stayed here for days and none ever looked for them..."**

**"Why not? I mean someone must have missed them..." Sakura said.**

**"Can I finish...? The girl that had a very poor health, was dying and they both commit suicide in that lake... Just so they could be together... forever..." Kakashi told her. "I don't know how much you should believe in that story... Ri-... My female team mate thought this was a lovely story..."**

_".... they wanted to be together forever, so they drown themself in that lake. None ever found them..." a blond Shinobi ended his story. "I will scout, be nice to each other... Bye..."_

_He disappeared with a 'poof'._

_"Never ending love... That's so lovely..." a brown haired girl said and closed her eyes and sighed._

_"What so lovely about two people commiting suicide?" a silver haired boy said to the brown haired girl._

_"Just that they wanted to be together forever... Even if suicide is a horrible thing to do..." the girl said to the silver haired boy who snorted._

_"Rin, you know that Kakashi never ever would understand such a thing as Never Ending Love..." a raven-black haired boy said to the brown haired girl._

_"That's not fair, Obito..." Rin said to the raven-black haired boy and the silver haired boy narrowed his eyes. "Don't listen to him, Kakashi-Kun..."_

_"Maybe you would find it suitable to trow your life away? Love isn't everything..." Kakashi told Obito, who grind his teeth in annoyance._

_"How can you say such a thing?!" Obito yelled to the silver haired who didn't move. "Thoes two loved each other! They wanted to be together...!"_

_"How could they be together forever? None know if there is life after death... He trowed his life away, end of story..." Kakashi told Obito who wiped away his tears._

_"But they believed so!" Obito said back and Kakashi raised up from the grass annoyed._

_"THIS is just a stupied story! If they never was found, who the hell told this story?!" Kakashi said to Obito with a calm voice, even if his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Grow up! Or do you perfer to be the crybaby of the Uchiha?"_

_"Take that back!" Obito growled and stepped closer to Kakashi, who stand his ground._

_"Why should I...?" Kakashi said with a haughty voice and looked at Obito, who was a bit taller then him._

_Rin looked worried at both of the boys. She didn't like when they got in to fight, while their Sensei was gone._

_"Please, quite it... Remember what Sensei said...." Rin said to them, it didn't help._

_"Don't interfere...!" Kakashi hissed to Rin, who flinched._

_"Say sorry to her, dork..." Obito said to Kakashi and grabbed his upper arm._

_"You were the one who started this, your good-for-nothing..." Kakashi said to him and clench his fist in to a punch._

_Suddenly both of the boys were separated from each other, by a blond haired Jounin._

_"What's the meaning of this...?" he asked them and the boys didn't answer him. "I asked you a question... And I want to her some answers..."_

_"He started it!!" both Kakashi and Obito said and pointed to each other. The blond haired Jounin sighed._

_"I didn't take you out here to make you fight each other... Kakashi you have been promoted to Jounin, act like one..." the blond haired Jounin said to Kakashi who looked away from his Sensei in shame._

_Obito grined satisfied at Kakashi, who had been scold._

_"Obito, that's mean you as well... I don't tolerate childish behaver in this mission... Is that clear?" the blond haired Jounin looked at the boys._

_"Hai, Minato-Sensei..." Kakashi and Obito said like two childrens that had been found out with their hands in the cookie jar. Minato sighed once again._

_"The reason why I took you out her to this place, isn't just because it's a beautiful place to think and relax on... It's something much more, that lake has been given the name; 'The Forgottens Lake' because we some times forgot what is important to us... Like the couple that both died, none ever looked for them until it was to late..."_

_Kakashi looked at his Sensei with a bit of sceptical in his face._

_"Sensei..."_

_**"Sensei...!"**_

**"Kakashi-Sensei...?!"**

**"Huh...?" Kakashi looked down to the red haired kunoichi beside him.**

**"You where about to say something about your female team mate...." she told him.**

**"Oh, well, she thought it was a lovely story and I remembered that my Sensei told me something about to not forget what was important to us... That is what the quite silly story and the lake meant..." Kakashi sighed.**

**"Well, it's a pretty tragic story in the end... None ever found them after all, or did they...?" Sakura looked at him.**

**"None ever found them, but they left a note... It's probably how people know of this story, that was what my Sensei told us..."**

**"You have never thought that your Sensei could have just made up this story, like how you did to us..." Sakura said and she saw how he frowned.**

**"Why would he? And are you still angry about that little story I made up, when we was on that mission during your Genin age...?" Kakashi asked.**

**"No I'm not... But you scared the shit out of Naruto and I was the one who had to suffer... Remember..." she barked.**

**"Sorry about that... But I didn't thought that he really would believe that it existed Shinobi eating plants..."**

**"But this is Naruto we are talking about..." Sakura looked at the silver glittering water of the lake.**

**Kakashi watched her and a smile played over her full lips.**

**Oh god what he wanted to kiss them.**

**"Oh! I almost forgot..." Kakashi suddenly said and Sakura looked up at him again."I almost forgot to give this back to you..."**

**He took out some thing in his pocket and held it in his palm. **

**It was a shiny pink stone and Sakura was surprised to see that he still had it.**

**"I was supposed to give it back to you, but I change my mind..." Kakashi told her.**

**"And what made you change your mind...?" Sakura asked.7**

**"This..." he said softly and leand forward to her and laid both his arms around her neck.**

**She was about to push him away, but before she could do so he retreated from her.**

**Then she felt something quite cold and heavy around her neck. It was that little pink stone and it was stuck to a black leather chain.**

**"When did you...?" she began.**

**"While you tried to find Neikan..." Kakashi said. "Well, you are supposed to have it one you all the time, if it's going to work... Am I not right?"**

**Sakura glanced at the stone around her neck. She was very surprised that he had made the effort to do a neckless to her.**

**"You didn't have to..." she mumbled and blushed slightly.**

**"Well, that's the least I could do for you..." he mumbled. "After all I have done towards you..."**

**Sakura turned her gaze towards Kakashi and she was astonish over his words.**

**"I'm sorry for what I have done..." he said almost in a whispered and he looked down to her.**

**She couldn't help, but she started to blush even deeper. Not just because of his words, but the way the moon and the soft light from the fierflies made his masked form of his face look kind of handsome. She didn't even know why she thought about him as handsome. **

_**`Stop think like that! Well, he looks kind of hot and maybe I'm a bit lonly... But still...!´**_

**"I guess you had your reasons..."she mumbled to him and looked away.**

**"Does that mean that you have forgive me after all this years...?" he asked with a soft voice.**

**"Tsk... Not really forgiven you, but almost..." she said and peeked out her tongue at him and his eye softed.**__

**"That you almost have forgive me is fine for me..."he said and lay his hand on he head. "I'm happy that you at least talked to me..."**

**"You sound like Naruto... You are bad influens..." she said with a mocking voice.**

**"Really?" Kakashis playful voice appeared. "Then Tsunade-Sama had a bad influens on you as well.."**

**"Why are you always trying to mock me...?" she asked him, also with a playful voice.**

**"Because I like to make you angry..." he said to her and she raised an eye brow.**

**"Is that so..." she said softly and Kakashi could feel danger a head. Not because of her fist, but because of her action in the movements and the softness in her voice.**

**He didn't know if he could managed to stop himself from pushing her down and do something 'dirty' with her. **

**"Um... Maybe we should go back... It's late and you need to be prepared..." Kakashi said to her and she glanced at him.**

**"Why? I like it here and beside, how am I supposed to be prepared of something I never have done before..." she told him.**

**"What exactly do you mean right now...?" he asked, but he thought he knew what she meant.**

**"If I... If I need to have **_**that**_** with him... I don't know if I feel so sure about it..." she mumbled. "Even if that bastard Neikan took my virginity... I still don't know how to do it..."**

**"So that was why you were concern about him... That you still will be as a virgin, even if you are not..." Kakashi asked her. **

**Even if that question was a odd one coming from her former Sensei, she nodded.**

**Kakashi didn't really now what to do or say. Sure, he too had been terrified the first time he had done it and he had been lucky that he had have it with someone he knew. But nowadays, sex was as boring as watching Gai walk up side down around the village 500 times. Truth to be told, he had lost his need for sex a long time ago (but he still find Jiraiya-Sama's books quite entertaining). **

**The only one he actually felt some kind of arousal to, was this Kunoichi beside him.**

**"I'm sorry, I believe I wouldn't be to much help for you in this question..." he told her and she looked away from him.**

**"I understand... It's not like I asked you to help me..." she said and pressed her legs against her chest and put her chin on her knees.**

**Kakashi saw that desperate look in that young Kunoichis eyes. She wanted to be ready to face Shinkou. She had always been like that, as long as he could remembered. He could understand her in one way and if sex was the answer to make her ready to face Shinkou, he would gladly offer his own body to her.**

**He sighed deeply and hoped that she would understand his action without being smashed to pices. He shoved himself closer to her and she didn't even notice. He the laid an arm around her waist and pushed her gently closer to him. **

**Sakura stiffed but she relaxed a bit, when she thought that he just wanted to comfort her and she was a bit thankful for that.**

**Kakashi turned his face towars her and she looked up at him.**

**"What? Do I have something in my face?" she asked him and she saw how he leaned on to her and laid his head on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"**

**"No... Nothing is wrong..." he said while he shook his head.**

**"Then what is it...? Why are you acting this way...?" she asked him and tried to look at him. "Are you sick?" She had really no time to take care of a sick Jounin.**

**"No, I'm not sick..." he said and pushed her closer to him. "I'm trying to help you... to help you feel comfortably..."**

**"If you are trying to help me to feel comfortably, then it's not working..." she told him.**

**"Well, you said that you felt unsure about sex... Then I thought that I would help you to not feel so unsure about it... But only if you want... I will not push you..." he said. "And we will do it like you want it to be..."**

**Sakura was almost in shock. What he had offered her was not what she had been prepared for.**

**"Are you... Are you telling me that you will help me feel better about sex, by letting me use your body...?" Sakura said to him.**

**"In one way you can put it like that, yes..." he mumbled in her neck. "I'm quite experienced, so I will help you through it... It's after all your first time..."**

**Sakura felt a bit relief by his words and was even kind of thankful that he had offered his own body to make her less uneasy about everything.**

**But she couldn't accept his offer. It felt terribly wrong for her to even accept it. He was her Sensei!**

**"I'm sorry... I can't accept your offer... It wouldn't feel right..." she told him and she could feel his grip harden on her.**

**"Don't apologize... And I do understand if you don't want..." Kakashi said to her and then he come face to face with her. "I just wanted to help you, that's all..."**

**"Thanks..." she mumbled and tried to not change her mind. Because the look Kakashi gave her, telled her more then she wanted to know. He still was willing to give his body to her.**

_**`He must really care for me or he is just desperate for a lay...´**_

**She looked in to his eyes (though his Sharingan eye was closed) and inhaled.**

_**`Why the hell not...´**_

**She reached out for his face and was slowly tugging his mask down.**

**She was in ecstasy. She had yearn for this moment her whole life (well since she had begun in team seven) for him to show his face. He didn't resist and that surprised her.**

**The mask soon revealed his perfect nose and was after that followed by the rest of his face.**

**Sakura couldn't speak, all she could do was stare. She swallowed and stroke her finger tips over his perfect lips and his lips parted a bit.**

**Despite his age, his face still looked like it had been stopped in time. It was flawless. Sakura had never seen such a beautiful** **face in her life, her Sasuke-Kun was far from this perfect face.**

**She moved her fingers to caress his jaw line and let it slip down to his chin. She couldn't stop looking at him and she couldn't stop touching his handsome face.**

**She watched how he closed his other eye, while she explored his face with her finger tips.**

**"I'm sorry..." she suddenly said and pulled her fingers away from his face.**

**"Don't be..." he whispered to her and took her hands and opened his dark-grey eye. "I don't want to hear you say that again..."**

**She nodded to him and he leaned in to her once more.**

**"Good girl..." he murmur and met his lips with hers.**

**She was shocked, but all she wanted now was his lips against hers, she couldn't explain why. She moaned in disappointment when his lips faded from hers.**

**"I want to know if you want this... I don't want to do something that you don't won't..." he said. "I don't want you to do something you will regret..."**

**"I want this..." she whispered to him.**

**"Are you sure...? We can stop this anytime now..."**

_**`Is he afraid of this like I'm? No wounder, I'm his student...´**_

**She nodded and he took her in his arms.**

**"Then this will be the only time we will ever do this... We are not ever going to speak of this again... I don't want our mission to fail because of this..." he told her and kissed her jaw line softly. "Is this a deal...?"**

**"Hai..." she told him and she felt quite heated up by the way he kissed her. She had no idea why.**

**Kakashi could hear her irregular breath in his ear and it made his lust for her even bigger.**

**He let his hands glide along with her kimono dressed body and he untied the datejime and losed her kimono, so he could let his hand trace along with her soft skin on her naked shoulder.**

**She stiffed by his touch and he stopped.**

**"Relax, Sakura... I'm not going to hurt you... Trust me..." he whispered softly in to her ear and she gave in.**

**He took of his polo-neck sweater and lead Sakuras hand to touch his chest and he began to nibbling her neck and his hand made his way up to her bra and undid it.**

**Sakura could feel a cold bris against her breast and saw how Kakashi gently let the bra fell to the ground. He left her neck to kiss her soft lips and he played his tongue over her lips to get access to explor her mouth and she gived it to him with hesitation.**

**He notice that she was a bit inexperienced with kissing and her touching was like she was scared of being burned by him. She had been so different when she had been drunk, but he didn't want her drunk. He wanted her to remember this. No, he wanted to remember that she had done this with her own free will with him.**

**He caressed her shoulder, down her naked back and stopped at her waist. There he hold both his his hands on her waist and he began to kiss his way down her neck and stopped just above her pear shaped breast. He cuped one of his hands around one of her breast and massage it gently, while kissing her collar bone time to time. He eyed her and saw how she closed her eyes to hide any hint of pleasure, but she faild when she let out a soft moan. **

**It was then Kakshi lowered his head and began to lick her nipple. Sakura shivered by his touch and he smiled up at her. He nibbled at her hardened nipple and stroked his hand at her back. Sakura, who tried her best, stroke his upper arm and traced her fingers back to his muscular chest. He shivered slightly and felt his erection press hard against his pants.**

**He needed her now or he would explode, but this was her real first time and therefore he needed to move slowly with her. At least try.**

**He pushed her gently down to the grass and removed the rest of her kimono and began to play with her hipster panties.**

**"Do you want me to take these off or do you want to do it yourself...?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.**

**"Do as you wish..." she mumbled quite ashamed and Kakashi looked at her.**

**"I do understand if it feels a bit... odd to you... I can stop..." he told her.**

**"No, please... I want this..." she said to him, but Kakashi saw that she was far from ready and she wouldn't even be ready with Shinkou.**

**He sighed and began to slowly take off her panties and Sakura could feel heat raise to her face. She was letting her own Sensei take off her underwear and even see her private area. It was a bit disturbing to her, but what could she do now?**

**She felt a dampish thing around her private area and she looked down to see her Sensei's face between her legs.**

**"What-What are you doing...?!" she asked and panik stroke her.**

**"Just relax... You will feel it soon..." he told her and the dampish thing was back again. This time Sakura knew that it was Kakashi's tongue doing something to her.**

**It felt quite good. No, it felt really good. She moaned slightly and felt how he thrusted a finger in to her cunt while licking her clit. **

**Sakura had never felt this kind of thing before, well she had of curiosity 'played' with herself when she had been a bit younger, but this was different. This was pleasure in a hole new level. She liked it very much. She panted a bit and she could tell that she would come soon if he continued with this.**

**"Please... Stop..." she panted and her hips began to flinch, but Kakashi hold her down. "... Stop ..."**

**He ignored her and she felt how warmth escaped her cunt and she moaned in pleasure. She couldn't see Kakashi's satisfied smile and he licked his lip.**

**"I want you to just relax now..." he told her and stripped off his sweatpants and even his boxers. Sakura looked with big emerald eyes at him.**

_**`How the heck is that supposed to fit?!´**_

**Kakashi smiled down to her, knowing what she was thinking.**

**"It will hurt just a bit... Don't worry, I will be gentle..." Kakashi said to her and lay himself beside her. "Should I?" **

**She nodded and watched how he rolled on top of her. He could feel how she tensed under him.**

**"Relax... It will hurt more if you don't relax..." he told her and placed an arm under her back. "I will enter you now..."**

**Sakura could feel his hard member pushed at her opening and he the pressed it in to her.**

**She cried a bit in pain and digged her fingers in to the grass, while he thrust in to her with all the gentleness he could. After a just a little while it didn't feel so painful anymore and Sakuras moan in pain, changed in to pleasure. Kakashi pushed her up a little more, so she was forced to take her arms around his neck while he thrusted his member deeper in to her cunt.**

**He had totally forgot how wonderful sex was. At least when you had it with someone you cared for, that to say. He went a little faster and felt how Sakuras fingers digged in to his back, he kissed her lips passionately and then he felt it.**

**"Sakura... I think I... coming..." he panted and his grip around her hardened. **

**Sakura didn't even have the time to react before he thrusted hard in to her and released in side of her. He moaned and they both laid down to the grass panting. She looked at him and saw that he had his eyes closed and his chest raised and fell, then his lips parted slightly.**

**"...I love you... " he suddenly said and played with Sakuras hair sleepy.**

**Sakura froze in his embrace. **

**What did he just say?! **

**She pushed herself away from him and sat herself up and began to get her clothes together.**

**"I'm sorry..." Kakashi said and looked at her. "Sakura...?"**

**"Don't..." she said and Kakashi could see the hurt in her eyes. Why she was hurt he didn't know.**

**"Please... Sakura... Let me..." Kakashi tried but she was already on her way from him and he looked after her.**

**He could follow her, but he knew that it wouldn't matter right now when he didn't know what he had done wrong.**

**"Perfect... Why do I always upset her?" Kakashi looked at his clothes. "I guess I will be the one who spend the night in this forest...." **

* * *

**Author note:**

Kakashi finally said it, but it didn't have the effect he had hoped. What will he do now? And what do Sakura think?

It my contain some spelling errors, sorry for that ( I'm a very lazy person, as long it's readable I'm happy with it ). :)

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**'like this'**_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes_**like this **_the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

Do still feel free to ask me if something is bothering you. I will answer.

And thank you all for your reviews! I also want to thank everyone els who read this and fav it! Thank you! ^-^

Take care!

Next Chapter: Over And Over


	15. Chapter 15 Over And Over

**( Disclaimer: I Don´t own NARUTO or anyothers of his character! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! )**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen - Over And Over**

**Sakura snapped the front door open to the room at the inn and closed it with a loudly bang, making the ****paintings** **on the wall skip.**

**She stormed towards the bed and fall with her face down on to the pillow. She sighed deeply and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand.**

**"Kuso... Two am already..." she moaned.**

**She rolled over to her back and the badly put on kimono slipped apart right over her naked chest. She sighed even deeper this time.**

**She had lost her bra in the forest and her panties where somewhere in the village, probably lying on the street and would be found by some old perv. Well, the panties she could live without, but her favorite velvet bra was something she had a hard time to accept that they were gone.**

_**`You will have to buy me a new one, Sensei...´**_

**Suddenly she remembered why she was here in the room alone, with no panties or bra. It was all because of him. She then thougth back to the little intimated ****moment she had shared with him in the forest. **

_**`Well, it was not really a little intimated moment, it was more like something taken from Icha-Icha I think...´**_

**Sakura closed her eyes and she could see his handsome face trough her eyelids. She could in one way understand why he hide it and it was a shame that he did hide it. She still remember his light touch on her skin and his lips that felt like they were on fier while he had kissed her, in the end it had felt good in a weird way. **

_"...I Love You..."_

**Sakura snapped her eyes open and looked up at the ceiling. Why had he said that? And to her, his former student. If he had been towards her, he would have looked at her while saying it, wouldn't he?**

**Suddenly Sakura remembered a conversation she had have with him before they had enter the village. He had told her that he did had a loved one (who was dead) and he did never had the chance to tell her his feelings to her. **

**"Maybe he remembered her while we had sex... That would explain why he said those words to me..." she mused and she could feel something strange in her chest. Something she hadn't felt since she and Ino had been fighting over Sasuke. Was it jealousy? She snorted. "Why would I be jealous of a woman that is dead? And he is my Sensei..."**

**She frowned a bit. Even if she didn't have feelings for her former Sensei, it still hurt like hell when she thought that those words was for this unknown woman. **

**Well, what should she had expected from him anyway. He was an old perv (good looking old perv), that had lived a longer life then herself. It would be unnaturally if he never had a woman in his boring and self-centred life, if he wasn't gay that to say. But Sakura believed that his tast for women was stronger then for men.**

**"And now am I thinking of his sexual orientation, insteet of sleeping..." Sakura mumbled and saw that the clock had already strock 2:15. "Wonder what he is up to?"**

**She sat herself up from the bed, pulled the deep red kimono closer to her and then she walked towards the window. She looked out through it, but she felt how disappointment washed over her. She had hoped to see unruly silver hair just out side of the window, like old days. But she saw none.**

**"Your stupid old man..." she muttred and watched the moon disappeared behind some dark clouds.**

*******

**The silver haired man sneezed and looked up the the dark sky. The moon was slowly being eaten by the dark clouds up in the sky. **

**He sighed deeply and wondered what he had said that had made Sakura look so hurt.**

**"Shi-Shi...?" a female voice said behind him and he turned his tired face at the person who had called and his eye widened.**

**"I should have understand that it was you..." Kakashi said and looked down to that dark drown haired woman Kujira. "You were the one who gave me that nickname..."**

**"So you remember..." Kujira said and smiled softly to him.**

**"How could I not remember that dreadful nickname..." Kakashi said and Kujira walked up beside him.**

**"As you would... Are your girlfriend coming tomorrow? I did really like her..." Kujira said.**

**"She is not my girlfriend... And I don't know if she will and did you have to tell her that we once had been lovers...?" Kakashi glanced down to her.**

**"Oh? Are you ashemed of me, Shi-Shi?" Kujira asked and he sighed.**

**"No... But I don't want her to think more poorly of me then she already does..."**

**"Didn't you just say that she wasn't your girlfriend...?"**

**"And I did..."**

**"Then why do you care if she would think poorly of you...? You do what the hell you want with your life and I do think she is a bit young to you..." Kujira looked up at Kakashi with a smirk and he frowned. "And if you are on your way to the inn, you are walking the wrong way..."**

**"I'm not walking to the inn... I was about to walk to your place..."**

**"My place? Why?"**

**"I need somewhere to ****crash****..." he told her.**

**"Why? Has she thrown you out?" **

**"No..." Kakashi grounted. "Not literally..."**

**"What do you mean by that...?"**

**"Well, it's more like I don't think I will get out there alive..." he sighed and Kujira giggled.**

**"Why is that...? She didn't look so fearsome at the club..." she said and looked at the silver haired Jounin.**

**"Then you haven't seen her in action..." he told her and dragged his fingers through his unruly hair. "She can be really fearsome if she want to..."**

**"Oh, then I hope to see that fearsome side of hers..." Kujira said with a soft smile. "And you are thinking that you can gatecrash at my place?"**

**"Hai, I'm..." he said to her.**

**"As always..." she groaned. "And what do I get in return...?"**

**"Well, I can buy you breakfast..." Kakashi said and she raised an eyebrow.**

**"Shi-Shi! Have you... Have you become asexual?!" Kujira outburst.**

**"Excuse me!" Kakashi looked down to Kujira with a hurt expression in his well hidden face. "I have **_**not**_** become asexual... It's more like I have other interests..."**

**"Like what?" Kujira asked, while putting the key in to the keyhole to her apartment.**

**"Like the safety of my student... No, team mate..." Kakashi told her and walked in to Kujiras home.**

**"Oh that's right. I forgot that you were on mission..." Kujira sat herself down in an armchair.**

**Kakashi laid himself down on to the three seated sofa and felt some thing sharp press him in his thigh. He poked a hand inside of his pocket and find the sorce to the stinging feeling in his thigt. It was the little blue-green book and he was a bit surprised to see that he had took it with him. He opened the book and began to read.**

**"Why are you reading that shit anyway, Shi-Shi...?" Kujira said.**

**"Because I like it..." Kakashi told her. "And don't give me that look..."**

**"Shi-Shi... Did you do something towards her?" she asked and that made Kakashi look at her.**

**"Why do you ask?"**

**"Because you aren't yourself and you are reading the book up side down..." Kujira said and Kakashi slapped the book closed.**

**"You are even more observant then usually..." Kakashi mumbled.**

**"Of course... My former lover was one of the best Shinobi I ever knew of..." Kujira said and smiled at him.**

**"I'm the only Shinobi you ever knew of..." Kakashi pointed out to her.**

_**`Mattaku... Maybe I should have stayed in the forest...´**_

**"Did you hurt her?" she asked and Kakashi shrugged his shoulder.**

**"I don't know... She was sad and I only wanted to comfort her..." Kakashi said and laid the book on his stomach. "Then it just happen..."**

**"It just happen...? What happen? If you said something that hurted her, I will make sure that you never ever will have babies..." Kujira said and he looked at her.**

**"I don't know if I said something that I believe was hurtful... And why do I have to tell you?"**

**"Because I don't want you to hang around here your whole mission and I feel sorry for that girl... Now spit it out!"**

**"Fine..." he gruffed. He wasn't in mood to tell her. "We had sex, that's all..."**

**Kujira's corner of her mouth twisted and she looked at him with big surprised eyes.**

**"She told me that you two weren't lovers...!**

**"And we are not... She has never had sex before... Well, she got raped, but I don't concider rape as sex..." he told her.**

**"I couldn't agree more... But I did never believe that she still was kind of a virgin..." Kujira said and she frowned. "So, she is angry at you because you two had sex...? That doesn't make any sense at all! And why were you **_**naughty **_**with your former student anyway?"**

**Kakashi didn't answer her and Kujiras eyes got even bigger.**

**"Oh! You-You love her...?!" Kujira suddenly said and that made Kakashi push himself up from the sofa.**

**"I don't know if my need to protect and help her is love..." he lied to her, but Kujira wasn't stupid.**

**"Is it the old grumpy Sensei in you or is it the man in you, who loves her?" she asked. "I'm not stupid you know. I can tell that you care for her more like a man, then as her Sensei..."**

**"Don't change the topic..." Kakashi said and looked at his former lover. "Anyway, after we were done I to-..."**

**Kakashis eye got big, almost like he had seen something that shocked him.**

**"And you what?" she looked curious at him.**

**"I-I told her that I lov-... Suimasen, I need to go..." Kakashi raised from the sofa, putted his little book in his pocket and walked to the front door. Kujira looked after him.**

**"Where are you going?!" she called after him.**

**"I have to do something... I will see you another time..." he said.**

**"Do wha-?" the door closed with a snap. "Why do he always do that?"**

*******

**Sakura woke up by the call from alarm clock. She couldn't remember that she had set the clock to ring at 9:30 am.**

**She smashed the poor alarm clock to the floor and pulled the quilt over her head, but someone dragged it of her.**

**"I will kill you, if you don't let go, Sensei..." she growled and pushed herself up to hit her target. But got met by a light brownhaired dog with droopy eyes beside her. "Bisuke?! What are you doing her?"**

**"Making sure that **_**Miss**_** will get out of bed... **_**Miss**_** can't miss the meeting with the targets..." Bisuke said and jumped up to the bed.**

**"But... But I can't remember that Neikan said any time..." Sakura frowned.**

**"And he didn't... But that Neikan believes that he told **_**Miss**_**... After all, that Genjutsu drug made him think that he told **_**Miss**_**..."**

**"Hold on a sec! How can you know so much about this?" Sakura asked.**

**"Kakashi, asked me to track that man and he met Shinkou some hours after **_**Miss**_** had left..."**

**"Was he mad?"**

**"Who, Kakashi?"**

**"No, Neikan..."**

**"Oh, I don't think so... He thought that **_**Miss**_** had left him after he had fallen a sleep, anyway... Neikan said to Shinkou that **_**Miss**_** would met them in side of the Fantasy Bar at 12 O'clock..."**

**"12 O'clock... Fantasy Bar... Wait... Where is that bar located?" Sakura asked Bisuke.**

**"I hope **_**Miss**_** are kidding... That's the name of the strip club **_**Miss**_** worked at yeasterday..." Bisuke told her.**

**"Oh, I didn't know that..." Sakura mumbled a bit embarrassed. "I have just one question, where is Kakashi-Sensei...?"**

**"I don't know... He just dropped me here in the middle of the night, taken Pakkun with him... He only told me to watch **_**Miss**_** and make sure that **_**Miss**_** didn't miss the meeting..."**

_**`That man, he is so dead when he gets back...´**_

**"Stop calling me **_**Miss**_**..." Sakura said. "Let's end this quickly..."**

**"I couldn't have say it better..." Bisuke said and looked at the window.**

*******

**The silver haired Jounin stood on a roof, just opposite the inn **_**Bosetsu. **_

**He watched how a red haired woman get out of the bed and took out some clothes. He notice that it was just some simple black tight shorts and an ivory colored tube top with sakura patterns at the edge of it. She couldn't go like that to meet Shinkou, it would look to suspicious if she did.**

**She began to undress the red kimono she had worn yeasterday and she had nothing under it. The little light brownhaired dog had irritation written all over his sometimes, unreadebly face and the silver haired Jounin felt how his face grew hot and his member twitched a bit.**

**If she had known that she was being watched she would have probably dressed herself in the bathroom or taken down the wooden venetian.**

**God, what he wanted her right now. Feeling her soft skin against his lips and massage her adequate pear shaped brest with his hand. But he could never touch her again. She was slipping through his fingers over and over again, because of his stupid mistakes.**

**"Kakashi..." a bored elder voice said beside him.**

**"Huh...?" the silver haired Jounin looked down.**

**"I did what you told me to do... None noticed me..."**

**"Good job, Pakkun..." Kakashi said to the little pug beside him.**

**"But hadn't it been much easier if you just had walked in to that club as well... Then you could have observed her better..." Pakkun said.**

**"And risking that Shinkou would recognize me... I don't think so..." Kakashi said to Pakkun. "And right now I have Biskue with her..."**

**"You chosed **_**him**_** to look after Sakura-San...?" Pakkun said.**

**"Aaa... And I do know that he doesn't like her very much..." Kakashi sighed and remembered that he had told Bisuke to be nice to her.**

**"I beat that he is calling her **_**Miss**_** just to mock her..." Pakkun chuckled and Kakashi looked down to him.**

**"Most likely... But she doesn't know that..." Kakashi said and looked down to the street. A red haired woman walked out of the inn followed by a annoyed dog. "You are free to go, Pakkun..."**

**"Okay... Jaane..." Pakkun disappeared in a 'poof' of smoke and Kakashi jumped down from the roof as swift as he could.**

**He walked up behind the red haired Sakura and she stopped.**

**"Don't stop... Continue to walk..." he whispered to her and he could see that she began to walk again. **

**"Kaka-..." **

**"Don't talk to me... Pretend that I'm not here..." he told her.**

**"That will be easy..." she growled.**

**"I just wanted to tell you that you should find something more fitting... You look to... common, in that..." Kakashi said with a hushed voice. "Meet Kujira-San at Miu Hayari, in ten minuts..."**

**"Wha-What...?!" Sakura turned around to see him gone. "Why am I not surprised... Are you coming too, Bisuke?"**

**Bisuke gave Sakura a short nod and walked with a annoyed look on his face. **

**Why had Kakashi left him with this female, who could kill only with one blow?! He hated this.**

**When Sakura was at the place Kakashi had said to meet Kujira, she sighed deeply and looked annoyed. **

_**`You are so dead, Sensei!´**_

**What Sakura looked at was not an ordernery fashion shop, it was clothes that screamed 'sex'. She frowned.**

**"Hitohira-Chan~!" a female voice sounded behind her and Sakura was a bit glad to see Kujira walk towards her. "You are early..."**

**"Well, I'm not like my; **_**I-have-every-excuse-to-be-late **_**-Sensei..." Sakura said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. Kujira giggled.**

**"Come on... I will find you something nice to you..." Kujira said and took Sakuras wrist and dragged her in to the shop.**

**Sakura began to think of Ino and how she had dragged her along to different stors in Konoha, as well as other places they had been visiting. Sakura smiled at this and watched how Kujira took out some really nice looking kimonos.**

**"This is nice... It will look good on you..." Kujira said and looked at a ebony colored kimono with golden leaf patterns at the selvage. "Don't you think? Black suits every one..."**

**"Don't you think it will look like I'm dressed to a funeral?" Sakura asked.**

**"No, I don't think so... Now, put it on... I want to have a look at it while you are wearing it..." Kujira said and pushed Sakura to the dressing cubicle.**

**Sakura looked at it. She had never really liked black, because it remembered her of funerals and of a certain black haired man (who now was dead). She putted it on and felt the comfortable material on her skin. Well it looked nice on her, even if it was just a bit shorter then the cream-pink kimono she had and it showed to much of the non existing cleavage. She walked out to show Kujira who nodded approvingly.**

**"We will take it..." Kujira said and walked towards Sakura. "But we need to fix your front..."**

**"Fix my front...?" Sakura said and covered her chest. "I like them the way they are..."**

**"We need push-up..." Kujira said and Sakura could swear that she saw a smirk on Bisuke.**

**Some times later and a more 'big' breasted Sakura, walked out of the shop and Kujira took her farwell.**

**"I swear... If I ever see that old perv, I **_**will**_** kill him..." Sakura growled and Bisuke looked at her.**

**"Womans..." Bisuke muttred and rolled his eyes.**

**They arravied at the club and Bisuke told her that he would be somewhere in the background, just to make sure that everything was okay. Sakura couldn't be more thankful.**

**She entered the club and saw that handsome black haired Neikan with a even more handsomer man with hay colored hair and warm hazel eyes. She wondered who Neikan was speaking to.**

**"Ah! Hitohira-Hime...!" Neikan suddenly called out and Sakura stopped and looked at Neikan who raised from the chair. "I have been looking forward to see you again..." Neikan walked to Sakuras side and took her with him to the table. The hazel eyed man look at Sakura.**

**"Ah, nice to meet you, Hitohira-Hime..." the hazel eyed man said to Sakura and kissed her hand. "My name is Shinkou..."**

**Sakura freezed. How could someone with his look be such a criminal. **

_**`Well, all the nice looking guys can't be good...´**_

**"Nice to meet you too, Shinkou-San..." Sakura said and tried her best to give him a smile.**

**"Please, have a seat..." Shinkou offered her and she sat herself down beside him. "You can leave us now, Neikan..."**

**"Hai, Shinkou-Sama..." Neikan said, bowed and took his leave.**

**"You are indeed a good looking woman..." Shinkou said and sipped on his saké. "Neikan also said that you had a older brother... Is that correct..."**

**"Ha-Hai..." Sakura said and Shinkou smiled. **

**"Naikan also told me that you work here, at this strip club..." Shinkou said and Sakura nodded. "So, do you want to work for me...? With your body so to say..."**

**Sakura looked down to the table and bit her lip. Well, she didn't have much other chose, if she wanted to succeed this mission.**

**"I... I would be honoured to... Shinkou-Sama..." Sakura said and Shinkou took two fingers under her chin.**

**"You do know what I will expect from you..." he said with a smirk and Sakura shivered. **

**"H-Hai..." she answered and Shinkou brushed her lips with his tumb. **

**"Good... Meet me here to night, at ten... It's something I want to talk to you about..." Shinkou said and took his fingers away from Sakuras chin. "I will see you to night then..."**

**Sakura watched how Shinkou raised from the chair and walked out of the club. Sakura sighed in relife.**

**"You are one stupid girl, aren't you..." Bisuke said under the table and Sakura looked down.**

**"How the heck did you get in under there...?!" Sakura asked.**

**"Like everyone else... I walked..." he told her. "You know that he will mark you..."**

**"Mark me...?" Sakura said.**

**"Aaa... You know, like someone would mark their belongings..." Bisuke said and Sakura frowned. **

**"You mean like someones slave..." Sakura said and the dog nodded. "Why would he bother to mark me?"**

**"How should I know, **_**Miss**_**... I'm only a dog..."**

**"You are a Ninken, that is far from a ordinary dog..." Sakura told him. "I should go back to the inn... I should probably discuss this with the perv..."**

**"You should..." **

*******

**Sakura closed the door behind her and saw her Sensei sleeping in the sofa with his book over his face. She walked towards him with a mischievous smile on her face. He was **_**so**_** going to pay.**

**Sakura looked down to her sleeping Sensei and picked up his Icha Icha. He frowned in his sleep.**

**"Kaka-Sensei, Naruto has burn all your Icha Icha..." Sakura whispered in his ear and he opened his eye and looked up to the wooden ceiling, berfore he shoot up with a gasp.**

**"NO! My Icha Icha!" he whimpered and looked at Sakura. "Why didn't you stop him?!"**

**"Sensei..." she sighed. "Baka..." she hit the book on his head, before giving the little blue-green book back to him.**

**"Here... And Naruto didn't burn your books... Stop goofing out... It's just porrn anyway..." she told him.**

**"It's not just porrn... It's literature..." Kakashi told her and she frowned. "So, did it went well...?"**

**"Tsk... I don't know... He was a bit **_**not-what-I-had-expect**_**..." Sakura told Kakashi. "He didn't look like a villain to me..."**

**"Don't make his hazel eyes got to you... He is sly, like an old fox... He knew that he can play with his look with a young womans like you..." Kakashi said and Sakura crossed her arms over her chest making her pushed-up breast evern more pushed-up. Kakashi mouth twisted and he was thankful that he wore his mask.**

**"And when it comes to tonight..." he suddenly said and Sakura looked at him. "I don't won't you to go... You can be killed..."**

**"Humpf... Don't tell me what to do! I can take care of myself...!" she told him and turned her back at him. "I'm a grown up woman, I don't need you protection anymore..."**

**Kakashi raised from the sofa and walked up behind Sakura. He could if he had dared, put his chin on her head and said that he always would protect her.**

**Sakura felt his presents behind her and she didn't know why he stood so closed to her. Was it something he wanted to say? She stood there what felt like hours and he still stood behind her, not saying a word.**

**"Are you going to say something to me or do you want me to hit you?" she asked him and felt how he backed away from her, just a bit.**

**"I... I just want to know what I did wrong yeasterday..." he then asked her and she turned her head sligthly towards him.**

**"We wasn't supposed to talk about it again... It was the deal..." Sakura told him. She was afraid that she would get all emotional again and they would do it over again and he would say those hurtful words, she knew wasn't towards her.**

**"I know that we made that deal... But I can't continue this mission, when I know that I have hurt you... We both need to be on our top, for the sake of this mission..." Kakashi told her. **

**"I did never thought that the famous Kakashi could feel regret..." Sakura said coldly and began to walk away from him.**

**Suddenly she felt how she got pushed in to the wall, face first.**

**"What the **_**hell**_** do you think you are doing!" she growled to the silver haired Jounin behind her, who pressed her harder in to the wall with his body.**

**"I want some answers..." he said to her with harsh voice. "You know that I can get them, even without your acceptance..."**

**"You didn't have to push me in to the wall! Let me go, or I will not answer you at all!" Sakura told him and felt how his grip on her wrists softned, but he didn't let her go.**

**"I will not ask you again... What did I do wrong? I want to know, so I don't do the same thing again..." he said to her and his voice sounded like it was about to burst. "Please... Sakura... Tell me..."**

**Sakura eyed him and she had never seen him look like this before. He looked like he was about to die if she didn't tell him what he had done wrong. She bit her lip and wished that he just could disappear. She didn't want to talk about it. She felt like the whole world would go under if she told him.**

**"I-I can't tell you... none of your business..." she mumbled and Kakashi spun her round so she had her back at the wall and faced him. She couldn't tell if he was pissed or hurt. He always looked the same with the mask on.**

**"None of my business..." he mumbled to her. "If I'm the one who have hurt you... It's my **_**fucking**_** business as well!" **

**He slamed his palm in to the wall beside her head, making the wall crack. He was about to losing it. Why couldn't she understand. Why was she so clueless?**

**Sakura looked up at him with a mix of fright and anger. She too was about to lose it and if it hadn't been for the mission, he would have been smashed to pices. But the part of her that was scared, told her to run. A torrent of hot, salty tears escaped her emerald eyes and her emotional wall crumbled down. Since when had she been so easy to break?**

**Kakashi seemed to have snapped out of his anger and looked down to the red haired woman he still hold in his grip. She was crying and he felt how regret consumed him. He let her go and she slide slowly down to the floor, sobbing in her knees.**

**Kakashi look at Bisuke (who laid on the bed) and Bisuke turned his head away and disapeared with a 'poof'. Kakashi frowned and turned his gaze at Sakura who still was sobbing on the floor. He kneeled beside her and lay a hand on her shoulder.**

**"I'm sorry... I shouldn't... I shouldn't have yelled at you..." he mumble to her and cupped his hand under her chin and brushed away a tear with his tumb. "I was just worried that I had hurt you back then... But I don't know how I hurted you..."**

**Sakura looked in to his dark orb with her emerad eyes and she could tell that he really trully was sorry. But she couldn't forgive him.**

**"Just leave..." she said trying to hid her sobbing.**

**"Sakura...?"**

**"Just leave me alone!" she cried and let more tears flow down on her cheeks. "You could never understand! Never..."**

**Kakashi looked down to Sakura and with a swift move he embraced her and stroke her long red hair.**

**"You don't have to speak, just nod if I'm correct... Was it what I said to you... After we were done and before you left...?" he asked her and she nodded. Kakashi looked in to the wall and cursed himself, for have said that to her even if he had meant it. She was obvious not intersested in her old Sensei, so of course she was shocked. He just had to know if it was those words who had made her hurt and to his disappointment it had been those words.**

**"You still lover her... I understand that..." Sakura suddenly said with more tears running down her cheek and Kakashi looked down to her with a raised eye brow.**

_**`What are she talking about?!´**_

* * *

Sakura is being a bit jealous and Kakashi is just his normally "unemotional" self, meaning he is being a dork. But he finally got his answers to why she had been hurt and even something more... Will he figur it out? And what wicked plan has Shinkou put up for Sakura?

Sorry if this chap is a bit fuzzy... D

It my contain some spelling errors, sorry for that ( I'm a very lazy person, as long it's readable I'm happy with it ). :D

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**'like this'**_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes_**like this **_the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

Do still feel free to ask me if something is bothering you.

And thank you all for your reviews! I also want to thank everyone els who read this and fav it! Thank you! ^-^

Take care!

Next Chapter: You Belong To Me


	16. Chapter 16 You Belong To Me

**( Disclaimer: I Don´t own NARUTO or anyothers of his character! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! )**

**Chapter Sixteen - You Belong To Me**

_"You still lover her... I understand_ _that..." _

**Kakashi looked down to the sobbing woman in his arms. What had she just said?**

**"Um... Sakura, are you feeling ill or something...?" Kakashi said and took some distance between them.**

**"I'm not ill!" she growled to him. Her temper was back again. She clench her fist and Kakashi looked at her anxious.**

**"Then wha-...?" Kakashi began.**

**"Nothing... I don't care if you love her..." Sakura said, actually more to herself then to him. She wiped away some tears and left the room. Kakashi looked after her, speechless.**

**He had no idea what she was talking about. He only loved one woman and that was the woman who had left him kneeling on to the floor.**

_**`She can't mean Kujira, can't she? I did never love Kujira... Then who...?´**_

**Suddenly he remembered something he had said to her some time ago.**

_"...I once had a girl in my life... I loved her with all my heart. But as always, I was to late to tell her that..."_

**Kakashi sighed and scold himself for being such an idiot. **

**He had loved Rin. He had loved her like a sister he never had. But he had been to late to tell her that he had loved her like that, like a sister and brother thing. He had made Rin suffer. Never telling her what he felt for her, was not the same feeling she felt towards him. **

**But why would Sakura be so worked up by something like that? Why would she care if he had loved Rin? If Sakura hadn't have a crush on him, that to say. But he knew she didn't have a crush on him. If she had, she wouldn't have take every minute to try to kill him. **

**"I guess I will never understand a womans mind..." Kakashi sighed and shook his head.**

**~oOo~**

**Sakura walked down the street, avoiding Uranai-San's little shop and walked straight towards the strip club.**

**She walked in through the back door of the club and walked to the makeup table, the same one that Kujira had fixed her make up.**

**She sat herself down to the stool and laid her head on the makeup table. She started to sob in anger and smacked her forehead in to the table.**

_**`Why am I so stupid?!´**_

**"Hito-Chan...?" a voice said behind Sakura. "You are early... What's wrong? Why are you crying...?"**

**"I'm not crying..." Sakura sobbed. "I'm just really pissed..."**

**The dark brown haired woman laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.**

**"Was it Shi-Shi's fault?" the woman asked.**

**"Who the hell is Shi-Shi...?" Sakura asked.**

**"Your so called brother..." the woman wishpered and Sakura looked up to the woman.**

**"Well... Then it was Shi-Shi's fault..." Sakura mumbled and looked away from the woman.**

**Her pride was once again smashed to pices and she hated when someone took pity on her. She wanted to be strong. Strong to handel all this by herself.**

**"What did he do this time?" the dark brown haired woman asked.**

**"He did nothing..." Sakura mumbled. "That's the thing... He did nothing... It's just me who is stupid..."**

**"You are not stupid!" the woman said and looked down to the red haired one. "Shi-Shi is the one who is an asshole! He shouldn't have done that to you!"**

**Sakura stopped to sob and looked up the dark brown haired woman in front of her.**

**"You... You knew, Kujira...?!" Sakura said and raised her head from the table.**

**"Eh... Hai..." Kujira said and looked embarrassed at Sakura.**

**"But how...?"**

**"Shi-Shi wanted some where to stay and as I have told you before, we were lovers so he crashed at my place..." Kujira said. "And I saw something was off. Usually he doesn't show it, but this time it most have been something that really troubled him... And I kind of forced it out of him, that is how I know... Gomen..."**

**"He told you... He did really tell you what we did..." Sakura looked shocked and shame washed over her.**

**She knew that they had done somthing wrong and if it would came out it would be a disgrace to the village. It was impure that a student and Sensei had sex and even a relationship with each other, even the fact that the person in question was much older the the other (Sakura didn't know how old Kakashi was, but he must be old even if his face did tell an other story).**

**"I-I know what you are thinking and I won't tell anything to anyone..." Kujira said. "It's your life and you do what ever you want with it... As long it doesn't hurt you..."**

**"Arigatou..." Sakura mumbled and Kujira smiled at her.**

**"You're welcome..." she smiled even brighter and patted Sakuras shoulder. "Now... Let me fix you up..."**

**Sakura couldn't be much more thankful to Kujira. This woman made her feel safe and she reminded her of Ino in someway.**

**"I know... Hito-Chan, you can stay at my place. Shi-Shi won't crash at my place anymore, so don't worry about him..." Kujira said and combed Sakuras smooth red hair and smiled again.**

**Sakura was indeed thankful for this woman.**

**"Oi, baita*... Some hot looking guy wants to talk to you... He is outside..." the black haired woman Hiru said to Sakura who frownd at the black painted back door.**

**"Don't go Hito-Chan... Let me talk to him..." Kujira offered, but Sakura shook her head.**

**"I will go... I can't hide forever and I'm strong, you know..." Sakura told Kujira who looked at her with a soft smile.**

**Sakura raised from the stool and walked to the back door and come face to face with no one else than that silver haired Jounin, Hatake Kakashi.**

**"What do you want...?" Sakura asked annoyed and he frowned.**

**"I was just worried that you would be in trouble..." he said and it was obviously a lie. "But I see that you aren't..."**

**"Since when did you start to care if I got in trouble? You did never care before..." she said and frowned.**

**"I'm always worried if you got in trouble... Shouldn't I be?"**

**"No, you shouldn't... Leave... Now..." Sakura said and began to close the door.**

**"No wait... We need to talk..." he said and grabbed the door.**

**"I'm not interested..." she told him.**

**"Please... It will not take long..."**

**"No..."**

**"No? What do you want me to do? Hurt my own dignity and walk on to my knees and ask you of your forgiveness?" Kakashi said.**

**"Hm, something like that..." Sakura told him and he looked like he was about to do that. "You don't seriously think that I will forgive you? You have hurt me, not just once but twice! And **_**you**_** claimed that you wanted to protect me..."**

**The silver haired Kakashi looked at Sakura. He once agian was lost with words to say.**

**"If hurting me is your way to protect me, you are **_**fucking**_** mistaken...!" she said and closed the door behind her back so none would eavesdrop. "And then telling me that you love me... Is this just some freaking game to you?!"**

**"Calm down, Sakura... You are not making any sence..." he told her and she looked like she would kill him. "I-I did tell you that I... I love you... Because, I thought you wanted to hear it..."**

_**`Great! You are doing it again, you freaking coward...!"**_

**"You thought that I wanted to hear you say those words? You are insane! You only say those words when you really mean it! Not when you are having **_**sex**_** with no emotional bonds involve!" Sakura yelled at him and if she could, she had gladly killed him right now.**

**"But-But I did mean it..." he said and Sakura froze while raising an eyebrow. "I love you and even Naruto...!"**

**`You should really got the price for being the most cowardly Ninja on earth...´**

**"Please someone... Slap those words out of my head..." Sakura growled and he frowned once more. "But I only want to clear this out... Are you still...?"**

**"If you are referring to that girl I told you about almost three weeks ago... Then the answers are; No... I did not love her... She was a good friend and I loved her like a sister..."**

_**`And she didn't deserve me...´**_

**Sakura felt somehow relieved. His words had made that enormous stone lift from her cheest. She still didn't understand way. **

**Sakura sighed and put her chin to her chest and Kakashi watched her curiously.**

**"So, are you still mad with me...?" Kakashi asked her and Sakura shoot her head up and looked pissed.**

**"Mad? I am furious!" she barked and Kakashi took a step backwards. "Do you still think this is a game?!"**

**"I-I don't really get what you mean..." he said sheepishly and scratched his neck.**

_**`That's it!´**_

**Sakura clenched her fist and a light bluish color appeared around her fist. He had gone to far this time with his lackadaisicalness.**

**"I-AM-NOT-A-FUCKING-TOY!" she yelled and Kakashi (who was to late to dodge her chakra covering fist) crashed into the opposite wall, making a big Kakashi formed hole in the wall.**

**"Wha-What was that for...?" he moande and slide down to the ground.**

**"It was a warning to you! To not ever try to seduce me again!" she cried and left Kakashi with a broken arm, four broken ribs and some light bleeding scratches and she closed the door behind her.**

_**`It dould have been worse...´**_

**~oOo~**

**"Take it easy, Obaasan..." the silver haired man hissed to the gray haired hag beside him.**

**"I will take it easy if you stop flinching..." the hag said to him and bandage his broken arm and placed it in a sling. "There... I can't do so much about your broken bones... You should talk to her..."**

**"And get killed this time... I do value my life..." he said to the hag and the hag frowned.**

**"It doesn't look like you value your life... You let her hit you and with such force as well..." the hag said.**

**"She didn't even use all her force..." he sighed. "And I did deserved that punch ..."**

**"What did you do to her...?" the hag asked.**

**"I told her..."**

**"And she got mad because you told her your feelings...?"**

**"It... It didn't really came out like that, I'm afraid..." he said. "She told me to stop toying with her..."**

**The hag frowned again.**

**"So you did never tell her your feelings...?" she said.**

**"Eh... no... I know... Don't say it..."**

**"You surely must be an idiot if you let her slip away..." the hag said and he looked like he had been stabbed. "Kakashi... You need her, as much as I know she needs you..."**

**"I don't know if that is true... She doesn't need me, she have never needed me... It's more like I need her, to live on with my pathetical life..." Kakashi said and he knew that Sakura never had spared him even just one longing glance. **

**Everything had just been circled around Sakuke and even after he had left Konoha, Sakura had still been in love with him. He could never compete with Sasuke and he had hoped just for a tiny moment that Sakura would forget everything about Sasuke, after Sasuke almost had killed her. But all had just been ****in vain. Sakura had even been more keen to find him and take him home and Kakashi himself had been the big mean Sensei, who had told her to give it all up. **

**He had wanted to protect her from Sasuke and his jealousy was the only thing that could protect her. That was what he had thought, but Sakura didn't take it all well and she had told him more or less to fuck off.**

**"Do I see a bit of jealousy...?" the hag suddenly said and Kakashi looked up to her.**

**"Your former Kunoichi eyes never miss a single thing, don't they... Uranai-San..." Kakashi said and looked at the hag.**

**"No they don't... And you remembered me after so many years..." Uranai said and Kakashi nodded.**

**"You left Konoha right after my fathers death... You where the last of the Kyuutai..." Kakashi said. "I know that Sandaime was really unhappy after you had left... We needed you during the war..."**

**"I dishonour Konoha with the same estimation as your father... I have had enought..." Uranai sighed and looked with her old eyes towards Kakashi who smiled at her.**

**"Then you maybe would like our new Hokage... He is... He is something speciall..." Kakashi said and smiled fondly under his mask. **

**"He was your student, wasn't he? Sandaime did a wise chose to let you to be that boys Sensei..." **

**"But I still have many regrets... If I had done things differently, then maybe Sasuke never had left and she wouldn't hate me..."**

**"That Uchiha boy was destined to follow that path... Like the way you was made to be with that girl and she with you..." Uranai said and raised from the stool to walk in to the kitchen. She come in a bit later with a tray with tea and some sweets. "Here, have some taiyaki*..."**

**"You know that I don't like sweets..." Kakashi grumbled and took the tea cup from her.**

**~oOo~**

**Sakura walked towards Shinkous private room at the strip club Fantasy Bar.**

**She was a bit nervous and she deeply regretted that she had told Kakashi off and her pride was the cause of it.**

_"Oi..." the red haired Sakura could hear under the makeup table and she looked down under it._

_"Pa-Pakkun...?!" she burst out. "What are you doing here?"_

_"He needs your help..." Pakkun said and Sakura raised an eyebrow._

_"Is he in trouble...?"_

_"No, but you left him in a mess... So you should heal him..." Pakkun said and Sakura frowned again, it felt like it had been the 100 time just this day._

_"Why didn't he come in here himself and ask me...?"_

_"Because he didn't want end up at the graveyard before the mission is over..." Pakkun mumbled to her and Sakuras eyebrow jerked._

_"That-That man..." Sakura growled. "Where is he now...?"_

_"He is outside..." Pakkun told her and she raised from the stool._

_"Kujira-San... I will just go out for some fresh air..." Sakura called to the dark brown haired woman._

_"Okay...! But if you are late for our number, I will come and get you!"_

_"Hai,Hai... Show the way Pakkun..." Sakura followed the little pug out of the room and she closed the back door to find the silver haired man face to face with her._

_She shrieked and pressed herself in to the door. He sighed._

_"Fix me... Please..." the silver haired man said to her and stepped away from her. "It hurts just to breathe..."_

_"Serves you right, Kakashi..." she said to him and crossed her arms over her chest. "And who fixed that arm of yours...?"_

_"Do I hear a hint of jealousy...?" he smirked under his mask and Sakura hit his head. "Ouch..."_

_"Why would I? Baka!" she blushed and Pakkun sighed. "Take your arm out..."_

_He did as he was told and Sakura began to heal him._

_"Are you sure of this...?" Kakashi asked._

_"Of what...?" she snapped._

_"Of meeting Shinkou... He could play you a dirty trick you know..."_

_"I know that... And yes I am sure..." she told him. "Take off your jumper... I need to heal your ribs..."_

_He looked down to her and began to tug off his polo-neck. The cool air hit his chest and Sakuras chakra covered hands traced down his chest to heal the broken ribs. He let out some strange moans, that could be a mixture of pain and pleasure, she didn't really know why he moaned like that._

_But she blushed deeply and her hands stopped suddenly._

_"If I had been a medic-nin back then, you wouldn't have that scar..." Sakura said and traced a finger over the long scar on his chest. _

_"I have plenty of them..." he said with a bit of irony in his voice and he could see how Sakura knot her hand._

_"You are always to carefree!" she shouted to him and he looked shocked. "Don't you think before you act?!"_

_"Is that a question...?" he asked with a sheepish grin on his lips._

_Sakura looked up at him. She hadn't noticed that he didn't wear his mask right now and a smiled played over his perfect lips. If she had been in her Teen-girl-mood right now, she would have fainted in a pool of blood. _

_She didn't answer._

_"Then the answer is yes, I do think before I act. I'm not stupid, even if I'm as you put it; to carefree..." he said and looked down to Sakura with his dark grey eye that screamed 'I'm hot! And you know that!'. _

_"Are you okay, Sakura...?"_

_"Huh?"_

_Had she just stared at his broad, well muscled chest? She had indeed done that and her face turned in to every single shade of pink and red that could existed and she turned around from him._

_"I-I-I'm o-okay..." she stuttered and he gave her an worried look._

_"Are you sure? Because you look like you have a fever..." Kakashi said and took her arm. "Gosh! You are burning..! Do you need to see a doctor?"_

_"N-N-No..." she said and tried to release herself from his grip. "I-I-I need to fix myself for the show... S-Shinkou would be there, so I need to look good, don't I?"_

_"Are you sure you are alright..." Kakashi said. "If you need my help I will send Pakkun with you..."_

_"Didn't I tell you... I don't need your help... I'm a Kunoichi after all..." she told him and glanced at him. "I can handle this myself..."_

**"...Can handle this myself... Who I'm kidding...?" Sakura mumbled and took the ****doorknob in her hand and opened the door.**

**She was met by a large room with a double bed in the middle of the room. The room just look to high class for Sakuras taste, with the mahogany furniture and the color was just so wrong (it depends if black was the new thing for all the brothels nowadays).**

**She walked to the bed and remembered what Kujira had told her.**

_"...Do not freak out...! And I do know that he can be quite mean in bed, but if you do what he tells you to do, it will be quite nice I think... But whatever you do, do not upset him! It's the golden rule to survive him..." _

**"...Easier said then done..." Sakura muttred and heard the door open behind her.**

**"Oh, you are early Hime..." Shinkous soft voice said and she turned around.**

**"I'm sorry for being early, Shinkou-Sama..." Sakura said and bowed.**

**"Don't be..." Shinkou said and walked towards Sakura who tried not to tense to much. "You looked lovely tonight, Hime... and your eyes couldn't sparkle more then they do..."**

**Sakura couldn't help to flush a bit and felt how Shinkou placed his hand on her cheek.**

**"As I told you, I will just talk to you for tonight..." he said and his warm hazel eyes met Sakuras emeralds. "But after tonight you are mine..."**

**Sakura shivered by his tone and looked away from him.**

**"I will always be yours, Shinkou-Sama..." Sakura said with a sweet voice that could have made Hinata proud. **

**Shinkou smiled softly, but his his smile couldn't compare with the one her ex-Sensei did. **

_**`Why do I compare him with Kaka-Sensei? I must be sick...´**_

**"Lay down, Hime..." Shinkou said and put Sakura down to the bed. "Relax... This won't take long..."**

**Sakura felt how Shinkou laid down beside her and spooned her while kissed her neck.**

**Suddenly she could feel a burning sensation on her right arm and she cried out in pain.**

**"Now you belong to me..." was the last Sakura could here from Shinkou before she fainted.**

**Author note:**

Kakashi don't understand womens and Sakura can't forgive him... again.... But Sakura have began to feel something for her ex-Sensei, something really strange indeed. While Shinkou has began to move.What will happen next?!

It may contain some spelling errors...

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**'like this' **_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes _**like this**_the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

**Mini Japanese dictionary;**

**baita* **= Slut

**taiyaki*** = a fish-shaped cake stuffed with red bean paste.

**Hime** = Princess

Do still feel free to ask me if something is bothering you.

And thank you all for your reviews! I also want to thank everyone els who read this and fav it! Thank you! ^-^

Take care!

Next Chapter: One Last Time


	17. Chapter 17 One Last Time

**( Disclaimer: I Don´t own NARUTO! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! )**

**Warning! Bad language and mature contents will occur! I warned you! **

**Chapter Seventeen - One Last Time**

**One week had passed since Sakura had ****successfully infiltrated Shinkous life and even his hiding-place. **

**Sakura had given Kujira small notes (that Kujira would give Kakashi later on) and he had finally found a good place to observe Shinkou and his mans business on. He wasn't surprised to see that most of their activities was to have beautiful womens around them and pleasure them with their bodys. **

**In one occasion Kakashi had seen Sakura at Shinkous side and she had played her 'girlish' part and Shinkou seemed to like her naive and innocent side. But Kakashi knew better. The Sakura he knew didn't have a 'Hinata-side' and Kakashi preferred Sakura as she was. The smart, sly and even some times sweet woman he knew of and always had admired.**

**Some nights ago Kujira had come to the inn and delivered Sakuras note as always, but that time Kujira had looked worried. **

_"What's the matter? You look like you have seen some one been killed..." Kakashi said with a joking tone._

_"Shi-Shi... I'm worried for her..." Kujira said and looked at him. "Aren't you worried too?!"_

_Kakashi gave her a shoort glance and he looked down to the note._

_"Aaa... But it isn't much I can do for her... She doesn't want my help..." he told her and Kujira looked like she didn't believe him at all. "But I do believe in her..."_

_Kakashi unwrapped the note and read it and then he crumpled the note in his hand._

_"Is she all right...?" Kujira asked and gave Kakashi a worried look._

_"Aaa... But she hasn't figure out yet how he could manage to kill those people that have been killed..." Kakashi said and looked down to the crumpled pice of paper in his fist. "Something isn't right..."_

_"Is she trying to figure out the killings...?" Kujira looked at him. "Shi-Shi... I just thought of something... Haven't the killings increased since Hito-Chan ended up with Shinkou...?"_

_Kakashi looked at his former lover and bit his inside of his mouth. She had a point._

_"Are you saying that she would be the one who helps him kill those people...?" Kakashi asked. "Even if Shinkou is wicked, he wouldn't let a woman do his dirty work... He believes that womans only exist to do one thing and that is to please..."_

_Kujira looked embarrassed at him and shook her head._

_"I didn't think that she would be the one who kill them... More like she has been the one who has lit the spark to his killing rampage..." she said and frowned. "And that is not all... She look so broken, like her heart have giving up on living... And she has that weird looking tattoo on her arm..."_

_"Which arm...?" Kakashi asked._

_"Eh, the right one... Is that something I should know...?" Kujira asked him._

_"No, just keep an eye on her for me, will you...?" Kakashi said and walked Kujira to the door._

**Kakashi turned his back to the soft mattress, watching the wooden ceiling as so many times before. He sighed and looked at the slightly broken alarm clock. It showed 23:09.**

**He was depressed and even frustrated over that he hadn't find nothing worthy to send to Konoha and let the ANBU take Shinkou with them. He was even depressed over that Sakura wasn't here to torment him and hissed some virulent words to him. It had been over a week since he had seen her and talked to her and one night he had almost dragged himself down to the strip club just to see her dance and strip. Was he really that desperate to see her?**

**He shook his head and get out of bed and headed to the bathroom to have a long (a really long), hot shower.**

**~oOo~**

_Blood splatter covered the white walls of a family house in the further east of the little village ChimaChima. The door was broken down to splinters and muffled screams could be heard and none seemed to care what was going on in that little house._

_"Ha-Have mercy...." a woman cried and protected her youngest child in her arms._

_A smirk from soft lips was visebly to the woman and a katana sliced the woman and the child in half..._

**Sakura gasped and looked herself around. She was sitting in a chair in a kitchen. She sighed.**

**"...just a dream..." she mumbled and looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. It had stroke 23:10. "So late already..."**

**She raised from the chair and walked out of the kitchen in to the hall, when she suddenly tripped over something.**

**"That Naruto... Always leaving things on to the floor..." she growled and was shocked to see what was laying on the floor.**

**It was a sliced body of a woman and her child. The blood was still fresh and it covered the walls and floor and Sakura was to shock to even scream.**

**It was then she suddenly noticed that she didn't remembered this place at all. She looked around and then she saw herself in the wall mirror in the hall. Her face was covered with unknown blood and so was even her cream-pink kimono. She began to hyperventilate and raised from the floor and run to find a bathroom.**

**She was still in shock and she let the water wash over her and her clothes. The blood was slowly fading away from her skin and hair, but her kimono was not that lucky. She turned of the water and undressed her kimono and took the silk dressing gown from the hook. She wrapped it around herself and asked the gods of forgivness of what she believed she had done towards this poor family. And she fled the crime scene.**

**She had killed them! But she had no idea why and the most asked question from her brain was; How!**

**~oOo~ **

**Sakura trowed up the door to the room 14 at the little inn and she jumped in to the bed. She snuggled her face in to the pillow that didn't smell like her anymore. Its smell belonged to her silver haired ex-Sensei.**

**She had no idea why she had ended up here. Maybe she had been so shocked and scared that her legs (on it's own accord) just had taken to a place she knew was safe.**

**"...Sakura...?" a calm voice said from the bathroom and she could hear someone approach her.**

**The bed shifted under the pressor from the person who had walked out of the bathroom to sit beside her.**

**"Has something happened...?" the calm voice asked her and put a warm hand on her back. "Do you want to talk about it...?"**

**She glanced at the silver haired man beside her and it was then she let her tears slide down her cheeks. She began to sob like a little child that had lost its most beloved toy.**

**She could feel how he took her in his strong armes and rocked her gentely.**

**"Ssh... Don't cry..." he whispered to her and she sobbed in to his jumper covered chest. "What's wrong? Please tell me..."**

**"I-I-I have killed someone... And-And I didn't even know that I did it..." she sobbed and the silver haired man strock her still damped hair and he could smell a faint trace of blood on her.**

**"It's not your fault... This is that bastard sick game..." he said to her and glanced at her. "He enjoys watching others kill eatch other... But how did it happen...?"**

**"I-I don't know... First I was saying goodbey to Kujira and next I woke up in that house covered in blood... All of them killed... I killed everyone of them... Kakashi..." she sobbed even harder in to his chest.**

**"Sometimes sacrifices is forced to be made..." he told her. "That dosen't make you to a murderer... I should now..." **

**Sakura looked up at the silver haired man with one eye closed.**

**"I feel so... empty and broken... I don't know if I ever can face Konoha again..." she mumbled in to his chest and Kakashi putted two fingers under her chin to force her to face him.**

**"It's not your fault... They will understand..." he told her. "This mission required that you play along with him... Even how wicked his plan is..."**

**Sakuras eyes wandred away to the floor and tears was still visible on her cheeks.**

**Kakashi sighed. He knew that he had asked to much from her already. But he couldn't help it.**

**"Sakura... I need you to be strong... Not for me, but for this people of this village..." Kakashi said and by a mere chance, he kissed the top of her head with the mask on. "Can you do this...?"**

**Sakura looked from the floor and to Kakashi. She was surprised by his suddenly affection.**

**"I-I think so..." she mumbled.**

**"That's my girl..." he said and smiled under his mask, she returned a weakly smile to him.**

**She felt utterly safe in his arms and she didn't want him to let go. Not now and not the coming hours.**

**"Please stay..." she mumbled and tugged on his jumper when he was about to leave her side. "I need someone by my side..."**

**Kakashi looked down to her, but did as she had asked him and pushed her gently down to the mattress and spooned her. His strong arms around her waist.**

**"Why do you take pity on me, when I have been such an ass towards you...?" Sakura suddenly asked.**

**"I don't know... Maybe I just feel the urge to take care of you, like I did when you were Genin..." Kakashi said. It all was a lie. He had telled her once that he loved her, that was why he took 'pity' on her. But she had got upset when he had told her and she had thought that those words hand been towards his long dead friend, Rin. Had Sakura been a bit jealous? **

**However, Kakashi decided it was best to not tell her those words again. He didn't want to do the same mistake again and then figure out that she didn't love him and she would leave him again. He didn't know if his old scarred heart would manage that. **

**All he could do was to pretend that they were lovers (after all they had made love once) and maybe Sakura thought so too. Because she didn't move away from his firm grip around her waist and the way he snuggled in her neck. Or she still was in shock and didn't care what ever he did.**

**"Kaka-Sensei..." she suddenly said.**

**"Mm..." he answered and looked in to the back of her neck.**

**"I-I know that this isn't proper... But I need you..." she mumbled to him. He lifted his head slightly.**

**"I'm here for you..." he told her and felt how her hand find his much bigger one. His member twitched a bit by her touch.**

**"Not like that..." she mumbled a bit embarrassed. "I need you... I need you to touch me, like the way we did last time..."**

**Kakashi felt this arousal sensation in his body and he tried to focus.**

**"We agreed to that last time was the only time we would do it..." Kakashi told her and he felt how Sakura pulled away from him.**

**"Are you denying me that comfort I need?" she asked him and she sounded hurt.**

**"No of course not..." he said and pulled her back. "But I don't think sex is a very good solution to your sadness and pain..."**

**"We had sex last time because I was sad..." she said.**

**"No... We had sex because you needed to know how it felt..." Kakashi told her and sighed. "And I don't think this is a good idea... If someone would see us, I mean... I'm supposed to be your brother..."**

**Sakura closed her eyes. Well, she knew that both of them was supposed to be sibling and they needed to play their part well.**

**"I don't care..." she mumbled to him and he raised an eyebrow.**

**His mismatched eyes bore in to her neck. This was exactly the reason why he hated his feelings towards this young woman beside him. She was the only one who ever had get him so out of focus by just one glance and now even the matter; Sex.**

**His mind wanted to say 'no', but his heart wanted to say 'yes'. No, it was more like his burning lust wanted to say 'yes'.**

**He wanted to make love to her, this time even better. He wanted to find out all the places she would feel a arousal to and kiss and caress them with all the love he could gave to this woman.**

**"You don't care...? Sakura, I would say that I think it was better if you went back to Shinkou... One thing he expect from you is after all sex..." Kakashi said and and this time it was he who withdraw.**

**"But... But I don't want to go back to him... Not right now..." Sakura mumbled and watched how Kakashi sat himself up beside her and let his hand glide through his silver mess of hair. "And I don't want he to touch me, not when I feel vulnerable..."**

**Sakura rolled to lay on her back and and looked at the silver haired Jounin beside her. She would never had asked this of him if she didn't need it and she needed his 'manly' presence, just to feel safe. Something that scumbag Shinkou never would fulfil.**

**"You are the only one right now whom I trust and could give my body to in this stat I'm in..." she said and Kakashi looked at her.**

**"I-I don't want to take advantage of you..." he said and he hoped somewhat, that she would give it up. "Because I know I would do that..."**

**"You are not going to take advantage of me..." Sakura told him and eyed him. "I choose this and I choose this with you... Just this time... Please..."**

**The only thing Sakura hadn't told her ex-Sensei was that she couldn't stop thinking of what had happen that time in the forest. Every since she had ended up with Shinkou she had a hard time to get does image of her and Kakashi making love, out of her head. It was almost like she had become addicted to his touches and even **_**'his' **_**sex, in a way she never had believed coming from her mind.**

**But she didn't love him, she was pretty sure about that. But thinking about him sharing his bed with another woman, made her heart black with jealousy. She wanted her 'drug' for herself. Yes, he had become a drug to her.**

**Kakashi looked down to the Kunoichi beside him. What she had said was indeed true, as long as she had choosen this by herself, he couldn't take advantage of her. He hated to feel toss between two choice. **

**One; He could say no, and hoped that she would understand him.**

**Two; He could say yes, and hit two birds with one stone. Fulfil her needs as much as his own.**

**"All right..." he suddenly mumbled and Sakura looked at him. "I will give you what you ask for... But this will be the last time..."**

_**`Not I hope...´**_

**Sakura tensed, but relaxed when he looked back to her. Both his eyes bored in to her.**

**She felt very exposed and her ****privacy felt violated (somehow), by his look of the Sharingan. It almost felt like he could look in the her soul and read her mind.**

**But his Sharingan felt also much more warmer and welcoming, then Sasukes had and even Itachis.**

**"You look like you have seen a ghost..." Kakashi said to her and she looked away from him. "Are you okay...?"**

**"Hai..." Sakura mumbled and felt how Kakashi grabbed her arm gently.**

**"Good..." he mumbled to her and stroke her arm affectionally. "Are you redy...?"**

**She nodded and Kakashi could tell that she was more confident this time. One explanation could be that she was ready for what was waiting her. Her look made him feel more relaxed as well.**

**So he laid down beside her and shoved a arm under her neck and played with her long red hair.**

**Sakura gave him an anxious look.**

**"Are you... Are you not going to kiss me...?" she asked.**

**"Well, I could do... But this time I want you to take that step..." Kakashi told her and she frowned.**

**"Why can't you...?"**

**"Shinkou is not the type who will take the first move when it comes to a foreplay... That's way you haven't have it yet..." Kakashi told her. He had analysed Shinkou for a quite long time now and he was almost to easy to read (when it comes to women).**

**"Um... What should I do?" she mumbled and looked at Kakashi, who looked back.**

**"Well, you could begin with kiss... me ..." he said and smiled under his mask, but Sakura couldn't see that.**

**"And then...?"**

**"And after that, maybe take off our clothes..." he said and watched how she swallowed.**

**"Alright..." she said and pulled herself to a sitting position beside Kakashi.**

**She was ****determined** **to do this as good as possibly, not for herself or Kakashis sake, but for this mission. She needed to do it all right for this mission. No mistake was accepted.**

**"But I do have a request before you begins..." Kakashi suddenly said and Sakura looked questioning at him.**

**"And that is...?" she asked.**

**"Could you... Could you please put a Hengen on your hair..." he said.**

**"Excuse me...?" Sakura raised both eyebrows at him. "Why do you want me to hengen my hair...?"**

**"Just do it... Please..." Kakashi said and Sakura sighed.**

**"Which color...?"**

**"Your real hair color..." he said and Sakura looked at him.**

**"My real... hair color..." she mumbled and he nodded. "All... All right... Hengen!"**

**A 'poof' and when the smoke cloud had vanish, Sakura sat there with her almost waist long pink hair.**

**"Happy...?" she growled to him.**

**"Very..." he smirked.**

_**`He is so going to die when I'm done with him... But that will never happen anyway...´**_

**"Are you coming... or have you change your mind?" he said with a tease-amused voice.**

**Sakura sighed and began to tug down his mask to reveal his perfect handsome face. It was really hard for Sakura to not crash her lips with his at once. All she first wanted to do was to trace her fingers over his face, like she had done in the forest, after that, she could crash her lips with his.**

**She putted her finger tips on his lips and felt him breathe against her fingers and she traced her finger tips down to his chin. She lowered her face down to his and their lips met. First just as faint innocent kisses to a more passionate one.**

**Kakashi glide his hands over her fabric clad back and pressed her down beside him, while Sakuras hands ended up in his messy hair.**

_**`It's so soft... Almost like velvet...´**_** she mused and felt how he pressed her closer to him.**

**Her hands left his unruly hair and she began to tug of his polo-neck jumper and tossed it to the floor and after a while the ****dressing gown followed along with his sweatpants.**

**His hands was everywhere on her body and he kissed her neck and sucked on it, leaving a small hickey.**

**"...That was not in the deal..." Sakura groaned and he smirked.**

**"Warui... But I thought I should mark you as well..." he said and gave Sakura a mocking smile. She returned the smile with a similar smile.**

**"Really...?" she mumbled and pressed him down to the bed. "Then maybe I should return one as well...?"**

**Kakashi raised an eyebrow, still smiling at her.**

**"You wouldn't dare..." he said and Sakura smirked.**

**"Oh yes... I would..." she told him and kissed him on the neck, before returning an even bigger hickey on his neck. "Now we are even..."**

**Kakashi looked amused up to Sakura and stroke her cheek.**

**God what she was beautiful. He could never got tired of watching her. He traced his hands back to her back and undid her bra.**

**"I believe you don't need that anymore..." he said.**

**"No... But you still owe me a new one..." she said and watched the bra fell to the floor.**

**Kakashi pushed her back to his side and kissed her forehead. He had always wanted to kiss it.**

**"...Sensei..." Sakura suddenly said and Kakashi looked at her.**

**"Sakura, I think we have 'grown' apart from the studen/teacher- relationship..." Kakashi said and she glanced at him. "We are equals... Senpai or Kakashi will do just fine... Okay..."**

**She nodded and he kissed her forehead again.**

**"What was it you wanted...?" he asked her.**

**"Oh... Um... I'm just a bit curious... But that thing you did to me in the forest, before we **_**did**_** it... Can I... Can I do something similar to that...?" she asked and blushed.**

**"Ah...? Eh... I guess you can... But you are not ready for that, I think..." Kakashi said.**

**"Please. Show me anyway... I will be ready when the times comes and Shinkou expect me to please him..." Sakura said and blushed even deeper.**

**Kakashi looked troubled at her and looked away.**

**"I can't show you... But-But I can tell you how..." he mumbled and his cheeks became pink. "I will help you through it..."**

**Sakura nodded eagerly and he looked a bit surprised at her.**

**"But first take of your panties..." he told her and she looked back at him.**

**"Why?" she asked and he sighed.**

**"Do it or I will do it..." he said and tugged on her pantie edging in a teasing way.**

**"You do it..." she said flushing and he dragged off her panties. "And now?"**

**"Don't be so hasty... I'm a old man, you know..." he said with a half irony in his voice.**

**"And a perv..." she added and felt how his hand traced down to her cunt and he catch her lips with his.**

**His tongue entred her mouth and their tongues met. His tumb rubbed her clit and his finger was inside of her cunt.**

**She moaned when he find a pleasure point and Kakashi nibbled on her underlip. Suddenly he left her lips to go further south. His moisty tongue licked her clit with quite a pressure on it and Sakura twitched. He thrusted (this time) two fingers inside of her and she moaned.**

**She was getting wetter and wetter until she could feel that she was close. This time it had went much faster for her. Her breathing increased and she could feel her walls tightened around Kakashi two finger. **

**"Let it come..." Kakashi purred to her and that was all it took.**

**She came, almost screaming out her pleasure and Kakashi had a hard time keeping her thighs down.**

**"That... That felt good..." she panted and glanced at Kakashi, who licked one of his fingers and then his lip.**

**"I heard that..." he smirked, sat himself up and looked at her with his dark orb. "Are you ready for the next step...?"**

**She nodded still panting and looked back to him.**

**"Good... Come here..." he said and Sakura sat herself up too and shuffled closer to Kakashi. "I want you to take these off..."**

**He slide his finger on the edging of his boxers** **and Sakura raised her eyebrowes.**

**"Um... Okay... Is this a part of what we talked about before?" she asked.**

**"Aaa..." Kakashi said with a smile. "What's with that unsure look on your face? You can't look unsure about things like this..."**

**"Gomen... I'm just a bit nervous..." she said and Kakashi took her hand.**

**"As you know, we cant stop this when ever you want..." he said to her. She glanced at him and began to trace a hand over his chest.**

**Last time she had seen it, had been outside of the strip club and her Teen-Girl-Mood had almost got off. **

**She (finally) ended up at his boxer edging and she dragged slowly them off. That big snake of his fell out and Sakura was still shocked and even amazed how something like that could be **_**so**_** big!**

**"Wh-What do I do now?" she asked.**

**"Get to know it... Touch it, but be gentle..." he told her and she swallowed.**

**She traced her fingers on the upper side of his shaft and it twitched a bit. Sakura flinched and Kakshi smirked down at her. He supported his palms on the mattress and watched her with a lazy eye, until he thought that she had 'Get-to-know-it' long enough. He took his hand over hers and made her grip his member and then gently let their hands slide up and down his shaft.**

**He closed his eye and let out a moan and then let go off her hand. She hasitated and looked up to her ex-Sensei (who looked like he was in pain) and then to his member. She had know idea why she did it and Kakashi seemed as surprised as herself, when he find her with her soft and wet mouth around his dick. **

**Author note:**

You didn't see that come. ;P

Sakura has began to see Kakashi as some kind of 'drug' who can heal her, with his own body and Kakashi is actually (happily) playing along (even if he know it won't help her to forget). But they both are about to get something really nice... ^3^

It may contain some spelling errors...

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**'like this' **_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes _**like this**_the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

And I saw afterwards that Chapter 16 was quite a mess (all the text was almost sticking together, when I wanted some parts be separately)... I will re-upload it later and hope it will be better...

This Chapter is probably the last for a while (I need to start with the next pages of my Kaka Doujinshi, that have been laying for a month now, but maybe I will upload Chapter 18 before that).

Do still feel free to ask me if something is bothering you.

And thank you all for your reviews! I also want to thank everyone els who read this and fav it! Thank you! ^-^

Take care!

Next Chapter: Sweet Release


	18. Chapter 18 Sweet Release

Answer to Nickule; "Well, I felt like I wanted to be a bit 'mean' and end the chapter there. ;P Anyway, glad you liked it ^-^ Take Care!"

**( Disclaimer: I Don´t own NARUTO! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! )**

**Warning! Bad language and mature contents will occur! I warned you! **

**Chapter ****Eighteen - Sweet Release**

**Sakuras hot and moisty mouth enfold his (not even half of it) member and began to suck on it, a bit inexperienced, but she tried her best. **

**The only reason to why she knew what to do, was that she had heard Ino tell her about all her one-night stands Ino had and what she had done with them. Sakura had barely listened to her in the end. **

**Kakashi moaned out quite loud and closed his eye. She was pretty good at it, even if she scratched his member with her teeths time to time. It had hurted, but just a little bit. He putted his hand on her head and digged his fingers in to her long pink hair and pressed her to suck it deeper, harder and a little faster.**

**Sakuras eyes teared** **when he had pressed her to suck his member deeper (she had almost choked on it). She swallowed her own saliva along with little of his pre-cum, that tasted a bit salty. But somehow she enjoyed this and when Kakashi let go of her head, she began to explore his glans with the tip of her tongue. She licked and sucked on it a little more.**

**Kakashi let out a even louder moan then before and he twitched.**

**"If you... If you continue thi... Oh God..." he groaned. "I will come... in your mouth..."**

**Sakura let go and she didn't really know what to do or say.**

**"Um... Gomen..." she mumbled and Kakashi looked at her with the most sexiest look a man like him could produce.**

**"I... I need you... now..." he purred (still panting) and pushed her down with his body.**

**Sakuras inner screamed. Not in fear, but in arousal. She needed him too, even how dirty it became. His soft lips lips met hers and he massage her breast, like he would lose them if he let go. He pinched her hardened nipple and traced his free hand along her soft body.**

**She took the opportunity to explore his body with her own hands. Tracing a finger along his spine and felt the muscles on his back and shoulder. She had never thought that he would be that muscular. Last time she had been to afraid to even touch him, but today she wanted to feel his skin on her hands. She snuggled in to his neck when he laid closer to her and he smelled so nice and it made her feel even more safe and her need for him grew.**

**And without a warning Kakashi pressed his member in to her cunt, quit forcingly. She gasped and felt how his big member filled her. He thrust in to her, deeper and deeper.**

**"...Sens-... Kaka...Shi... It hurts...." Sakura groaned and felt how Kakashi slowed down a bit.**

**"Ah, gomen... I forgot myself there for a moment..." he said and looked forgiving down to Sakura. "It's really hard to restrain, you know..."**

**Sakura looked in to his dark orb and his silver bangs hanged over his eyes. **

_**`Oh God! It must be a crime to look so good as he does...´**_

**"Stop glaring... You are making me embarrassed..." Kakashi mumbled and jerked Sakura up to his lap and turned her back to his chest. **

_**`This was something new... And I can feel his front**_ _**on my back..."**_

**Kakashi putted on hand on her waist and the other on her pear shaped breast and squeezed it gentaly, while tracing his soft lips on her neck.**

**"There, now you can adjust to me... If you think I'm to hard on you, you can simply move up a bit..." he said tenderly to her. "That way it won't hurt..."**

**Sakura nodded and felt how he began to thrust in to her again, licking and nibbling on her ear lobe while massage her breast. She was a bit sad that she couldn't see him or touch him, but this was to much enjoyable so she didn't really care. **

**She squeaked when he thrust to deep in to her and she did, as she was told to do, move up a bit. His erection found places inside of her cunt that was really pleasuring to her and she adjusted herself so he could find them again. She could feel how he smirked in her neck and how he traced his lips over her neck in a teasing sort of way.**

**He was really turning her on and she could understand (somehow), why Kujira had praised him in the way she had. He was an excellent lover, even to someone like Sakura who more or less had baned all kind of things that had with sex and love to do (that is why she still was a virgin, before the rape).**

_**`I who always had thought that I would lost my virginity to Sasuke... But I lost it to a scumbag and then to my Sensei... That sounded really weired... Ah, that felt nice...´**_

**Sakura moaned out her pleasure and felt that she was close to come again. Kakashi noticed that too, when he felt her walls around his member tightened and she got even more wetter, he really couldn't restrain himself anymore.**

**"Come with me..." he purred and thrust hard in to her cunt, making her gasping slightly in pain. **

**It didn't matter how much Sakura tried to move just a little from him (to escape the minior pain), he held her down still thrusting in side of her. But she (in the end) find the pain quite arousing and her nipples hardened and her breathing got irregular. She was so going to come again, right now.**

**"I- I can't... hold it..." she panted and felt how she got even wetter and she moaned, putting the back of her head on Kakashis shoulder. That had been the best orgasm she ever had have and she could count them.**

**Kakashi roamed one of his hands over her flat stomach and felt her release slide down his member while he thrust in to her. He kissed her neck down to her shoulder, before he forcingly pushed his member even deeper in to her (Sakura was pretty sure that he had injured some tissue inside of her, just by doing that) and released his seed inside of her and bit in to her shoulder, while groaning. She (once again) gasped out and they fell to the bed, exhausted.**

**He let his member slide out of her and he spooned her. Kakashi snuggled up agains her neck and heard how the hengen left Sakura and her dyed red hair fell over his face (he really liked her pink hair). He sighed and caressed her forearm up to her overarm and down again.**

**"Those it feel better...?" he asked her.**

**"No it doesn't..." she admitted. "But it made me forget just for a while... Arigatou..."**

**Kakashi looked in to her neck.**

**"For what...?" he mumbled.**

**"I thank you for being there for me... Like you always has... I just haven't seen that before, I noticed that now..." she mumbled and smiled softly down in the pillow. "And then Naruto told me something and he was right, you have always cared for us... I have just been so stupid and blind to not see that..."**

**"Are you... Are you confessing that you did wrong...?" Kakashi said and stop to caress her arm.**

**"I guess I am..." she said and glanced at Kakashi who looked at her. **

**"I'm sorry too... I'm sorry that I have lied to you.. I do really lo-..." Kakashi stopped to speak when he heard a low snore from the red haired Kunoichi. "She fell asleep... I don't blame her..."**

**Kakashi let go of her and pushed himself up from the mattress.**

_**`That was a close call... Did I almost say those forbidden words to her...?! I'm sure was about to do that...´**_

**He looked down to the sleeping Kunoichi beside him. The moon cast its light on her naked body and she looked so beautiful that way. **

**Why had God cursed him to feel this way towards his former student? Yes, it was certainly a curse. He couldn't tell her or anyone else about his feeling for this young woman. If the elder in Konoha didn't kill him because of this, his secret was surely going to do that. And worse, they had have sex twice! If that would came out, Kakashi was pretty sure that Sakura was the one who would suffer (he was to valuable to the village, after all) because of his stupid need to fuck her.**

**"Fuck..." he growled and putted his chin in his palm. "Obito, please switch place with me... And let me die..."**

**Kakashi was pretty sure that he could hear Obito laugh at him and giving one of his sly smile, while saying;**

_**"You brought it up on yourself, wussy... And I thought you were a Jounin... And now you are running away..."**_

_**`I'm running away...? It's more like I'm afraid of her saying that she doesn't love me, then I'm of the elders who would pull her away from me...´ **_

**Kakashi wasn't the person who would go all emotional and began to sob over something like this, but he had really fucking wanted to do that right now. Why was love so cruel and unpredictable? (That's life you know)**

**He looked down to the clothes on the floor and back to Sakura (who still hadn't move since she had fallen asleep) and he bit his lip hard. He didn't want to leave her right now, but he felt that she haden't giving him anyother chose. Looking at her made him feel like all his emotions would burst out and make him the vulnerable one.**

**He began to carefully try to climb over her naked body, but got caught by his wrist by someones hand.**

**"Don't leave... Stay..." Sakura suddenly mumbled with sleepy eyes looking at him. Her hand was still gripping his wrist. He sighed.**

**"I was just..." he began, but was dragged down to the bed by Sakuras inhuman strength. **

**"You was about to leave..." she said to him drowsy with sleep. "...and you was freaking out... wasn't you...?"**

**"Eh... How did you...?"**

**"The bed was shacking..."she grunted and snuggled up to Kakashis chest, like he was some kind of comfort blanket. "And you did a bunch of weird noises too..."**

**"I did...? You were sleeping you couldn't have heard if I did..." Kakashi said to her and putted a hand on her upperarm.**

**"Who is Obito...?" Sakura asked still drowsy with sleep.**

**"He was a... He was a friend... He is dead, though..." Kakashi said and saw Sakura snuggled closer to him.**

**"I'm sorry..." she mumbled and closed her eyes. "Night Sensei..."**

**Kakashi sighed (again) and wrapped his arm around her. Now he really couldn't leave her.**

**"Night Sakura-Chan..." he mumbled back and kissed her forehead. **

_**`Screw the elders! They will have to ripe me apart if they want me to leave her side...´**_

**His graze stucked to her right upperarm and to that tattoo Kujira had mention earlier.**

_"...she has that weird looking tattoo on her arm..."_

**It was indeed weird looking, to someone who never had seen a seal like this before that to say. So Shinkou had marked her after all. It was the Kanji of the word 'Loyalty' and the other Kanji word of 'Mist', that covered most of the Kanji word 'Loyalty'.**

_**`That sly Son of a Bitch... He did put a 'Shizai'* seal on her... He even covered it up with a fake tattoo...´ **_

**"...Gomennasai Sakura... But we have to wait with undo the seal..." Kakashi mumbled and he too drifted in to a deep sleep.**

**~oOo~**

**Sakura woke up to the chirping sound of the birds outside of the the window.**

**She yawn and stretch herself in the bed. She looked at the slightly broken alarm clock at the nightstand and it showed 11:30. She growled and wondered why Kujira hadn't woke her up. Then she looked down to her body, that was naked. Why was she naked? She took herself a look around in the room.**

**"And what the **_**hell**_** am I doing here?!" she growled and looked at the two seated sofa. No one was laying there (well she hadn't expected that either).**

**"So you are finally up, Sleeping Beauty..." a voice said from the front door and Sakura looked that way.**

**"Sen-Sensei?!" she burst out and began to blush. "You could at least knock before you entered... I'm not even dressed...!"**

**"Oh~ Warui Warui..." the man said with a smile under his masked face. "Here, I brought breakfast..."**

**"Eh... Has something happen? You are kind of freaking me out..." Sakura said and covered herself with the quilt.**

**"Do I have a reason to be happy?"**

**"No, but... Why am I even here...?" Sakura suddenly asked and the man almost dropped the basket to the floor.**

**"You-You don't remebered...?!" he asked her and began to sweat. **

_**`If I tell her, she is going to kill me!´**_

**"No... Should I...?" Sakura looked at him. "Are you okay, Kakashi? You are sweating like crazy..."**

_**`Lie... I need to come up with a lie... Better to lie then to be killed...´**_

**"Eh... It's a bit hot in here, don't you think...?" Kakashi said and Sakura frowned.**

**"You are hidding something from me... Aren't you...?" she said.**

_**`Kuso! Why is she observant?! Did I teach her to be that observant?´**_

**"Wh-Why are you saying that...?" Kakashi stuttered.**

**"Well, you suddenly thought that it was **_**really**_** hot in this room that only is 15 degrees... And you are stuttering..." Sakura told him and Kakashi looked at her with an anxious smile under his mask. "Are you hidding something from me?"**

**"Well... I... I..." Kakashi began and suddenly he stopped to look out through the window. "Sakura... Go get yourself dressed..."**

**"Sensei, wha-...?"**

**"Do as I tell you, Sakura..." he said with a harsh voice and watched how Sakura gathered the dressing gown and walked in to the bathroom. "Kuso..."**

**Suddenly a knock on the door could be heard and Kakashi turned around to open the door. A knock again.**

**"Hai Hai... I'm on my way..." Kakashi said and opened the door.**

**Suddenly Kakashi got pushed up to the wall by that handsome, black haired Sasuke replica.**

**"Where is she!" he growled to Kakashi and putted a kunai against his throat. **

**"Whom?" Kakashi said. He was not really accepting to have a kunai against his throat like this, but he was supposed to act like a ordinary man.**

**"Don't fuck with me! You know who I mean!" the man hissed and looked at the other two who nodded theirs head and began to turn the room upside-down.**

**"Nothing here Neikan-San!" a brown haired man said. He had a scar on his cheek, that was formed like a bit mark. **

**"Have you checked the bathroom, Kyouaku?" the black haired Neikan said to that brown haired man who shook his head. "Then what are you waiting for...!"**

**Kyouaku nodded and opened the door.**

**"Find her, Neikan-San..." Kyouaku said and dragged a annoyed looking Sakura out of the bathroom.**

**"Can't even a girl have a bath alone...?" Sakura said with her girlish voice and the dressing grown fell down from her shoulder and showed one of her pear shaped breast.**

**Neikan and even Kakashi just glared her her. **

**"Eh, Hitohira... Cover yourself up... Please..." Kakashi said and looked away from her. He didn't know if he could manage to look at her, without staring to much at her brest.**

**Sakura blushed slightly and tugged the dressing grown over her brest and shoulder.**

**"Neikan-Sama... Let go of my brother, please..." Sakura said still with her girlish voice. "He... He didn't know that I was here..." **

**Neikan looked from Sakura to Kakashi.**

**"You where lucky this time, Silver..." Neikan said and stepped away from Kakashi. "Take her with us..."**

**"Hai!" Kyouaku said and dragged Sakura with them.**

**She looked at Kakashi who looked away from her.**

**"...Niichan..." she mumbled before she get dragged around the corner.**

**Kakashi slammed his fist in to the wall behind him and the paint peeled off.**

_**`I'm sorry Sakura... That I couldn't protect you...´**_

**~oOo~ **

**Sakura had no bloody idea how long she had been imprisoned in this room. Was it four days, six days or even maybe four weeks (she had stopped counting after four days). But she remembered freshly how she had been locked up in this room, but she couldn't really remember why. Well, she did remember why she had been locked up in this room, but she had no fucking clue to how she had got those mark on her neck and shoulder.**

_"You little slut!" the hay colored haired man said to the red haired woman and hit her on the face, leaving a big mark on her cheek and a bleeding lip._

_If she could she would have killed him right on the spot._

_"I haven't done anything wrong, Shinkou-Sama..." she said and Shinkous usually warm hazel eyes became dark._

_"Then what is that...!" he growled and pushed down the dressing gown from her shoulder to reveal a little hickey on her neck and another quite larg hickey on or shoulder that was more like a bite then a hickey. _

_"I don't know how those got there... I swear I don't now..." she cried and looked up at Shinkou who held a hard grip on her wrist._

_"You little lieing slut! I know you where with another man!" Shinkou yelled and grabbed her wrist harder._

_"You-You are hurting me..." she said to Shinkou._

_He was so going to pay._

_"Neikan... Take her to her room and let her stay there... I will tell you when she can go out again..." Shinkou said and toss her to the floor._

_"Ha-Hai, Shinkou-Sama..." Neikan said and took her from the floor and they had left the room._

**Well, that was it pretty much what had happened. She had been forced in to this room, given some food and water. She was now so exhausted that she didn't even know if she could even produce enough chakra in to her punches. This was bad. Really bad. But she hadn't give up yet. As long as she was alive, she would not give in. **

**Then she suddenly began to think of a certain silver haired Jounin. Was he okay? Did he now that she had been imprisoned? If he did, he would rescue her, right?**

**Why should he? She had told him to fuck off and never ask if she needed help, ever again. She was doomed to live her life here, imprisoned and barely feed. Life was just as great as it could be.**

**Suddenly the door opened and Sakura looked up to the bright light that came through the open door.**

**"Shinkou-Sama whant to see you..." Neikans voiced said and she could feel how two others took her arms and dragged her to her feets. "Give her a soldier pill, Kyouaku..."**

**Another man walked passed Neikan and towards Sakura. He took out a little bag out of his long sleeve and took out a pill.**

**Sakura glanced at Kyouaku with narrowed eyes. She hadn't forgot the last time and neither had he. Because he flinched away from her.**

**"What the matter...?! Can't look a girl in her eyes..." Sakura whispered dangerous low to Kyouaku who turned his head to Neikan.**

**"Just give her the fucking pill!" Neikan yelled to Kyouaku who sighed.**

**"I promise... I won't bite..." Sakura said playfully to Kyouaku who winced. Sakura took the pill from him, just nibbling on his finger as she took it. His expression was priceless.**

_**`Ah, that sweet revenge...´**_

**"Hurry up, will ya!" Neikan told them and Sakura got pushed forward. "Take it easy with her..."**

**Sakura looked up to Neikans back and bit her lip. Her chakra had recovered and she was pretty sure that she could take all of them with one single surprise attack, but that would be risky. To risky for even be her and she could hear her Sensei nagging about how careless that move would be.**

_**`Geez... I'm even thinking of him when I'm probably about to get killed...´**_

**Neikan opened the door to a big room that was only lightened by torches.**

**"Shinkou-Sama, we have her with us..." Neikan said and took Sakura in her arm and leaded her in to the room.**

**Shinkou (who only stood in his pants and holding a villager in his grip) glared at them, before the hitted the totally innocent man to nothing but to a bloody mess on the floor.**

**Sakura swallowed and looked away from Shinkou. He scared her right now.**

**"Long time since last, Hime..." Shinkou suddenly said and walked towards Sakura and Neikan. "I hoped you have learned your lesson..."**

**Sakura nodded and felt how Shinkou took her hand in his bloody one. She looked up at him with her big emerald eyes. She didn't know what to do, all she could think of was to get out of here and that quickly.**

**"Leave us..." Shinkous harsh voiced called out and they was about to leave. "Not you, Neikan..."**

**Neikan looked a bit afraid but he stayed. The door closed with a loud bang.**

**"Come closer Neikan..." Shinkou said and Neikan did so. "Undress the slut for me..."**

**"Ha-Hai..." Neikan said and it was quite easy process (Sakura still had the dressing gown on her), the dressing gown fell to the floor and Sakura stood there completely naked.**

**She saw the hungry eyes of Shinkou and she shivered. Was he about to rape her and then kill her? She had no idea, she was to scared to think stright.**

**"You dirty little whore..." Shinkou mumbled to her and forced her to face him. "You are going to beg for forgiveness when **_**we**_** are done with you... Tie her hands up..."**

**Neikan did as he was told and Sakura feel to her knees. **

**Sakura looked down to the cold stone floor. She wanted to die. She knew that she couldn't handel this. Not to be raped and then be humiliated. Her only pride she had was that she was a Kunoichi and because of that she wanted to die like on too, not like a raped mess on the floor. She could try to kill them, though.**

**"Boss!"**

**Shinkou looked up from his gazing and towards the door.**

**"What now!" Shinkou growled.**

**"We have taken some one captive... He was lurking outside of our place..." **

**"Take him inside..." Shinkou commanded and watched how two man dragged some one inside of the room.**

**Sakura turned her head slightly and was shocked. **

**Infront of them was a silver haired man, who had his hand back tied. His hair was spotted with blood and he didn't look up to them.**

**"...No..." Sakura hissed faintly and watched how Shinkou walked up to the man.**

**"Well, Well... What have we here...? A little kitten among the big wolfs..." Shinkou said and took a firm grip with his hand in the silver mass of hair and pulled it up so the mans face was relived (only if it was just half of it). "Looks like we have caught ourself a big fish in our nets..."**

**Shinkou looked down to the silver haired man with a evil smirk on his lips. The silver haired man frowned.**

**"Am I not right... Hatake Kakashi...?!"**

**Author note:**

Well, they did have a good night (even if Sakura don't remember that). Then Sakura got kiddnapped and then imprisoned by Shinkou (that evil little prick). And now we only can hope that our heroes will survive...

It may contain some spelling errors...

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**'like this' **_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes _**like this**_the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

Chapter 16 is now fixed.

**Mini Japanese dictionary;**

**Shizai* **= Private Property

Do still feel free to ask me if something is bothering you.

And thank you all for your reviews! I also want to thank everyone els who read this and fav it! Thank you! ^-^

Take care!

Next Chapter: Two Is Better Then One


	19. Chapter 19 Two Is Better Then One

Answer to Nickule; 'I love cliff hangers too! That why I sometime end the Chapters with a cliff hangers... But I don't know if I succeeded this time... *lol*. hehe... I was quite excited to began with this chapter (so I only began with half of the Doujinshi, god what I have anxieties over that...). Anyway, will probably put Chapter 20 out sooner then this one. Until next time, Take Care! ^-^'

Answer to TeamTHEFT; 'Glad you liked it! ^-^ I know it is a bit late, but I will put Chapter 20 out a bit faster as a compensation... Until then, Take Care!'

**( Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! )**

**Chapter Nineteen - Two Is Better Then One**

_"Am I not right, Hatake Kakashi...?!"_

_**`No... NoNoNO...! Baka Sensei!´**_

**Sakura glanced at the silver haired man with shock and terror in her emerald eyes. This was not happening. He couldn't been caught. Not him.**

**"Are you sure Shinkou-Sama...? Because this man is Hitohira-Himes brother..." a black haired man (beside a naked red haired woman) said.**

**"Of cours I'm! Do you question me, Neikan...?!" Shinkou growled.**

**"N-No... O-Of cours not..." Neikan said and glanced at the woman beside him.**

**"Good... Well, we can only be sure it is him, if we take off his eyepatch..." Shinkou said with a smirk. "However... Is he your brother, slut...?!"**

**Sakura winced by Shinkous cold voice and looked towards the kneeling silver haired man, whos eye already told her what to do.**

_**`Forgive me, Sensei...´**_

**"No, he is not my brother... I met him on my way her to this village. He asked me to play his younger sister. I didn't ask why..." Sakura told them. "I just wanted to do im a favour, because he saved my life..."**

**Shinkou looked pleased and turned his gaze back to the silver haired man in front of him.**

**The silver haired man looked at Sakura. He wanted to tell her how proud he was over her and tell her that she was the greatest Kunoichi he ever had met. But he would save her and take both out of this place. After all he was **_**that**_** famous; Hatake Kakashi.**

_**`I will get us out of here... Just hold on a little bit more...´**_

**Kakashi locked his dark grey orb with Sakuras beautiful emerald eyes, that showed tears of regret. It didn't suit her and Kakashi was determinate to stop her tears.**

**So he did what he always had done. He crinkled his eye at her, in away of telling her to not worry and that everything would be just fine.**

**Sakura blinked away a invisible tear and saw how Kakashi eye crinkled. He had always done that to them in her days as Genin. To tell them to not worry and everything would be okay.**

_**`Not to worry?! How can be be so calm, when he is about to get killed!´**_

**Shinkou was a bit surprised. The man in front of him had constantly stared at **_**that slut**_**. Even in a way that Shinkou recognized as a look of pure affection and even a bit of lust. Why this man looked at her in that way, he didn't knew.**

**Shinkou let go of Kakashis mess of silver hair quite forcingly and began to reach out for the eyepatch.**

**Sakura was about to open her mouth to say something, but Kakashi shook his head slightly. She closed her mouth and watched how Shinkou ripped of the eyepatch from Kakashi left eye.**

**Shinkou looked down to Kakashi and he was shocked. The orb that met his was not what Shinkou had expected. Instead of the blood-red Sharingan, his gaze met two identical dark grey eyes.**

**"Wha-What's the meaning of this!" Shinkou growled.**

**"I-I don't know Shinkou-Sama..." Kyouaku piped beside the door.**

**Even Sakura was surprised at this.**

_**`He must have put a Hengen on himself...´**_

**Kakashi smirked up to Shinkou behind his mask.**

**"Well, just so you know... You have been fooled..." Kakashis calm voice said and he disappeared with a 'poof'.**

**"A-A Bunshin!" Neikan said surprised and Sakura hid her smirk.**

_**`That old dog... Got me scared for nothing...´**_

**Screams could then be heard out in the hall and suddenly a big water drageon crashed in to the room, causing panic and chaos.**

**Kyouaku fleed in to the room, but got carried away by the water dragon who shortly after disappeared.**

**It was at this moment Sakura saw her chance. She used her brutal force to free herself from the ropes and turned around to Neikan who looked shocked down at her.**

**"Yo-You!" he stuttered like he suddenly remembered her. **

**"Take this, bitch! Shannaro!" Sakura yelled and her Chakra covered fist met Neikans stomach, making him flew in to the opposite wall with a loud crack.**

**Shinkou glanced at Sakura, who charge at him with her Chakra covered fist. He jumped away from her and looked down at her with narrow eyes.**

**"You..." he growled.**

**"Are you surprised?" Sakura said with a smirk on her lips. It felt good to be back as the Sakura who would kick everyones ass if they messed with her. "That I got you wrapped around my little finger, so easly..."**

**She couldn't tell if Shinkou looked surprised or just really pissed. But maybe he was both.**

**Suddenly the silver haired Jounin jumped down beside Sakura and he looked down at her.**

**"MaaMaa* Sakura, I think you should dress yourself..." the Jounin said and took up the dressing gown from the floor and gave it to Sakura. "It's never wrong to have some clothes on when you are in a battle. Even if it's just a dressing gown..."**

**Sakura snorted at him and swept the dressing gown on her, with a light flick with her hand and tied the band around her waist.**

**"Well, I thought Konohas Biggest perv liked naked womans who is about to battle..." Sakura smirked at him. "Or have you lost your perv sense, Kakashi...?"**

**Kakashi glanced at her and a smile tugged on his mask covered lips.**

**"You know... I think I'm starting to like you..." Kakashi said and Sakura blushed and looked away annoyed.**

**"Don't try anything, perv..." Sakura told him when he pressed his back at hers. She could tell that he was smirking at her.**

_**`That perv...´**_

**"Well Well... Such strength... You remind me of that old hag..." Shinkou suddenly said. "Tsunade The Slug-Princess... Are you that sluts child? Well, that would be fitting if you were, you are one too..."**

**Sakura glared murderous at Shinkou. **

**He could insult her how much he wanted, but insulting her beloved Shichou, was unforgivable.**

**"None... None insult Tsunade-Sama in front of me!" Sakura roared and began to charge at Shinkou who watched with an amusing smirk on his lips.**

**"Don't..." Kakashi suddenly said and he was in front of her, holding his arm out to stop her. "You will only dig your own grave if you just charge blindly..."**

**Sakura looked at her Senseis back. Had she just done something that only Naruto would done.**

**"Gomen..." she mumbled and Kakashi took out a Kunai from his waist pouch.**

**"Apologize later... We have a Ninja to kill..." Kakashi said and steadied the Kunai in his grip. "Ready...?"**

**Sakura nodded and clenched her fist.**

**"I will kill both of you!" Shinkou growled. "Suiton: Ja no Kuchi!*"**

**A spinning column of water appeared and it formed in to a snake with gaping mouth. Kakashi glanced at the water snake that came towards them.**

**"Hold on to me, Sakura and don't let go!" Kakashi told her and she gripped the back of his jacket. "Doton:Doryuu Heki!*"**

**A big wall came up from the floor and the water snake crashed in to it, making the water flush at their feets and drift away.**

**"Grip my waist!" Kakashi said to Sakura who looked up to him.**

**"Wha-!"**

**"Just do it!" he felt how she flung her arms around his waist tightly and he pulled her closer to him. He glanced at the water that had began to reform to that snake and it was about to attack again. **

**Kakashi jumped with Sakura (who held a hard grip around his waist) and they landed on the other side of the wall Kakashi had made. The snake crashed in to it once more.**

**Kakashi panted slightly and looked down to Sakura who still held his waist like she would die if she let go. He saw how the water ebbing away and he sighed.**

**He knew that Shinkou wouldn't try to do that Jutsu again, due to the Chakra consume (just keeping the water flow and then performing that snake took a lot of Chakra and if it missed it was just waste of Chakra).**

**Kakashi let go of Sakura (who too released her grip) and began to think of his next move. He needed to end this fast and he didn't want to use his Sharingan to much or use the Mangekyou.**

**"Suiton: Chichuu Kachuu!*"**

**Kakashi felt an enormous trembling beneath their feets and he jumped away, just in time to see the floor gave in and a big underground whirlpool appeared. **

**"Sakura?!" Kakashi looked around and saw to his horror, that Sakura was being dragged down by the whirlpool. "Hold on Sakura!"**

**Kakashi run to the edge of the hole and reach out his hand to her, but the water was to slippery on her hand so she couldn't grab his hand.**

**"Kuso!*" he growled and looked at the struggling Sakura. She looked like she was about to give up. "Doton: Sekichuu!*"**

**Sakura tried to swim against the torrents, but it was no use. It was to strong, even for her. Suddenly her back hit something hard and she glanced back to see what she had been running into. It was a stone pillar. It had stopped her from being sucked down and she could see more stone pillars came out, both above and beneath her. In the end it was enough stone pillars to make the whirlpool less effective, until it disappeared.**

**Sakura climbed one the 'stairway' made of stone pillar, until she came up from the hole and stood on all fours.**

**"Are you okay...?" Kakashi asked her and laid a hand on the wet, panting and coughing Kunoichi on the floor. She nodded. "Thank god..."**

**Kakashi leaned in to her and hugged her tightly.**

**"Eh Sensei... I-I don't think this is the right time for a reunion hug..." Sakura said blushing.**

**"Ah, Warui*..." he bumbled and let her go.**

**Sakura glared at Shinkou, who smirked down to them.**

**"You... I will kill you!" Sakura growled and raised up and Kakashi grabbed her arm.**

**"Calm down, Sakura... Didn't I tell you to not dig your own grave..." Kakashi said to her. "Don't start to act like Naruto..."**

**"Well it's not like I will go Kyuubi or something like that..." she told him.**

**"I know that... But being unreasonable will only get us both killed..." Kakashi told her with a firm voice. "So please, calm down and listen to me..." **

**Sakura looked at him and she felled back to his side. **

**Since when had she began to be like Naruto?**

**"Pathetic whore... Didn't you want to kill me, slut?!" Shinkou yelled. "Or do your whore to boyfriend think you are to weak?!"**

**Sakura snapped. He was so going to die.**

**"Don't you dare insult him in front of me!" Sakura growled and clenched her fist. "He is more man then you ever going to be!"**

**Kakashi looked at her with big eyes.**

_**`Did she just... Did she just compliment me?´**_

**Kakashi knew that Sakura always had been loyal to her friends. But he did never thought that she would 'defend' him like that. He was a bit moved.**

**"Kakashi-Sensei... Can I get your permission to kill him now...?" Sakura said, almost in a way that sounded like Naruto.**

**He looked at her. He didn't want her to fight Shinkou, because he was much more experienced with Ninjutsu then she was. Sakura only had her inhuman strength and Taijutsu to rely on, that wasn't enough to take him down. But in the same time he wanted to prove Shinkou wrong. That Sakura was strong.**

**"What are you waiting for...?" Kakashi said to her and Sakura forced some Chakra to her fist. "You shouldn't be so cocky... Shinkou..."**

**"Shouldn't I...?" Shinkou smirked and lifted his finger and pointed it towards Sakura who was on her way towards him.**

**A loud snap and then a thud could be heard and a womans cry in pain echoed in the room.**

**"SAKURA!" Kakashi called and took one step forward.**

**"One move and I will kill her..." Shinkou said with an amusing smirk on his lips.**

**Kakashi stopped. What was Shinkou up to? And how had Sakura got her leg broken?**

**Sakura tried to move, but nothing happened.**

**"...Hurts..." she moaned in pain and Kakashi looked at her helpless.**

**"She can't heal herself, if that was she is up to..." Shinkou said and he was amused to see Sakura in pain.**

**"What... What have you done to her...?!" Kakashi looked down to Sakura.**

**"Well, she is mine after all... So I do what ever I want with her..." Shinkou said.**

**Kakashi looked from Sakura to Shinkou.**

_**`The seal...!´**_

**"Let her go... If you want to kill someone, then kill me! My life is worth nothing..." Kakashi said and let his arms hang down, surrendered at each side of his body. "Just don't harm her..."**

**"Se-Sensei... Are you... Stupid...?!" Sakura groned in pain. "Just... Just kill him..."**

**Kakashi glanced at Sakura, who had putted her palms to the floor to support herself.**

**"Don't you fucking dare to throw your life away..." Sakura growled between the pain.**

**"Sa-Sakura..." Kakashi looked at her. She was so like Godaime in so many ways it was scary. She wouldn't give up. Not in this life time and not even in the next.**

**Kakashi smiled down at her and dropped the Kunai to the floor.**

**"See you in the next world... Sakura..." Kakashi said with a smile and Shinkou charged at him.**

**Shinkou pushed his Kunai in to Kakashis chest, making Shinkous hand and the floor bloody.**

**"NO!" Sakura yelled and watched how Kakashi with a expressionless face, fell to the floor with a thud.**

**He couldn't be. He couldn't be dead. She wouldn't accept that.**

_**`He... He died to protect... me...!´**_

**Shinkous laugh sounded in the room. An evil laugh that gave Sakura a cold shiver down her spine.**

**"I-I will kill you..." she growled and looked at Shinkou, who turned a careless look at her.**

**"You? Kill me?" he said with a smirk. "You must be joking..."**

**Sakura pushed herself to stand up and her legs wobbled under her, due to the broken leg.**

**"Just die already..." Shinkou glared at Sakura, who suddenly began to cough up blood.**

**"Wha-What are you doing to me...?" Sakura panted and cought up more blood.**

**"Well, as a medicnin you should know..." Shinkou told her. "I'm destroying your body and I have began with your organs..."**

**Sakura looked at him in horror. Was he even able to do such a thing without even touch her?**

**"And know you wonder how I could do this to you..." Shinkou said and saw how Sakura fell to her knees still coughting up blood. "That seal you have on your arm is how I do it... It's my own Jutsu and it works like a poison, even if it require Chakra... That mean I can kill you even without touching you directly, killing you slower or faster..."**

**Sakura panted heavily. She could tell that her body wanted to give up, but her will to live was the only thing that still was strong.**

**She fell flat to her stomach and the light was almost disappearing from her eyes.**

_**`Am I about to die...? It feels like that... I am sorry... That I couldn't be with you a bit longer, Naruto... Kakashi-Sensei...´**_

**Shinkou looked down to the red haired Kunoichi, whose life almost was to an end.**

**"Tsk... Such a waste..." he mumbled with a smirk. He turned around to look at the silver haired Jounin on the floor. "Humph... I can't believe that the famous Hatake Kakashi would fall so fast..."**

**"And he didn't..." a voice said behind Shinkou and Shinkou could feel the cold steel from a Kunai at his throat.**

**The Kakashi on the floor vanish with a poof and instead a log appeared.**

**"A-A Kawarimi..." Shinkou said in surprised.**

**"Aaa... What kind of Ninja doesn't check their prey after it gets killed..." Kakashis harsh, but yet calm voice said and a sound like electricity could be heard. "Your mistake is what will kill you..."**

**"Heh... Guess I underestimate you..." Shinkou mumbled and Kakashi raised his lightning covered hand.**

**"Raikiri!" Kakashi forced his hand into Shinkous chest and Kakashi could hear the ribs brake and the blood splatter down to the floor. "That was for Sakura, you son of a bitch..."**

**He dragged his hand out of Shinkous chest and watch him feel to the floor with a thud. Kakashi glanced at Shinkou with disgust and then he closed his Sharingan eye and turned his face towards Sakuras body on the floor. **

**Kakashi limped towards her and kneeled beside her. She was just a mess. Her dyed red hair was covered with her own blood and it was still damp. Her eyes was shut, her lips was partly open and her face was pale, more pale then usually.**

**"Chikishou!*" Kakashi burst out and slammed both his fist to the floor, making the stone floor to crack just a little. Kakashi wasn't the man who cried and would never do so, but today he couldn't held back those warm and salty tears that escaped his eyes and sliding down his cheeks.**

**Why was it always like this? Why couldn't he have those he cared for close to him, without fearing for their lifs. Obito had been the first one to get killed because of Kakashis own stupidity and stubbornness. Then Rin along with Minato-Sensei and now, his beloved Sakura.**

**"I'm sorry... so sorry..." he mumbled and laid his face against her chest to hid his tears.**

**It was then he felt it. It was faint, but he could still feel it. A soft throb from a weakening heart.**

**Author note:**

Bad guy dead, an emotional Kakashi and a half dead Sakura.... This is what I will left you with, for this time... :)

It may contain some spelling errors...

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**'like this' **_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes _**like this**_the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

**Mini Japanese dictionary and Jutsus (this time);**

**MaaMaa*** = My,my

**Warui*** = Sorry

**Chikishou!* **= Damn it!

**Kuso!* **= Shit!

**Suiton: Ja no Kuchi!*** = Water Release: Snake's Mouth

**Doton:Doryuu Heki!* **= Earth Release: Earth Style Wall

**Suiton: Chichuu Kachuu!* **= Water Release: Underground Whirlpool (Note: This Jutsu is something I came up with. Because I couldn't find something similar to what I wanted)

**Doton: Sekichuu!* **= Earth Release: Stone Pillars (Note: Also a Jutsu I came up with. I just wanted some damn stone pillars, no spears that could be deadly)

This is the second time I try to write this Chapter (the first one my PC crashed and I who was so happy with the first one T~T), anyway I hope that you will enjoy this Chapter.

Do still feel free to ask me if something is bothering you.

And thank you all for your reviews! I also want to thank everyone els who read this and fav it! Thank you! ^-^

Take care!

Next Chapter: By Your Side


	20. Chapter 20 By Your Side

**( Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! )**

**Chapter Twenty - By Your Side**

_**`Have**_ _**I... Have I died...?´**_

**Sakura opened her eyes slowly, only if was just half ways. She felt a warm thing on her hand, that stroke the upper side of her hand.**

**"Ah, you are awake..." a calm manly voice said.**

**"Am I.. Am I in heaven...?" she mumbled with a hoarse voice.**

**"No, you are not..." the manly voice said and it held a bit of laught in his tone. "Well, if you consider Konoha as heaven, then maybe you are in heaven..."**

**Sakura could feel the warm thing left her hand and she opened her eyes fully.**

**The sun was shining in to the room, making her eyes hurt and a mass of silver hair caught her eyes.**

**She could see that the silver haired man beside her, smiled down to her behind his mask. It was a soft and tender smile.**

**"...Kakashi...-Sensei..." she croaked and tried to push herself up from the bed.**

**"Don't strain yourself..." Kakashi said and pushed her down to the bed again.**

**"How long have I been passed out...?" she asked still with a hoarse voice.**

**"Well, almost three weeks." Kakashi told her and glanced at her. "We were worried you wouldn't wake up again..."**

**"Three weeks... But... But I should been dead... That was noway I could have survived that..." Sakura said almost in disbelief over that she still was alive and she looked up to her Sensei.**

**"Well, if I hadn't taken you to Uranai-San before your heart stopped, you should haved died..." Kakashi told her and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Uranai-San...?" she mumbled.**

**"Aaa... Uranai-San was a Kunoichi from Konoha. She was an excellent healer back then and she was also the one who supported Tsuande-Sama to become a medicnin..." Kakashi said and let his hand glide through his mass of silver hair.**

**"But... But if she is a Kunoichi from Konoha, then why do she live in ChimaChima then?" Sakura asked. **

**"She got tired of how the Shinobi system worked back then and left the village..." **

**"But doesn't that make her to a Nukenin*...?" Sakura looked at her Sensei.**

**"She left Konoha because she believed in something the rest of us didn't believe in back then... Sandaime knew that she wouldn't harm Konoha, that's was why he let her go without a fight... Anyway, when you got stable** **enough I took us back to Konoha..." Kakashi looked up at the white ceiling. "And Naruto almost went Kyuubi on me..."**

**Sakura looked away from him and she gripped the quilt hard.**

**"I thought... I thought you had died..." she suddenly said and let a flow of tears escaping her emerald eyes. "When I saw him stabbing you with his Kunai, I thought I had lost you as well..."**

**Kakashi glanced back to Sakura who started to sob.**

**"Sumanai*..." he said to her almost in a whisper and he could tell that she looked at him. "Sakura, we are both fine... So please... Stop crying..."**

**Kakashi did really hate when women cried. Well hate wasn't really the right word, it was more like he didn't know what to say to a crying woman. He had always done it worse or get a well deserved cuff. Why was he so bad with womens?**

**But he did what he believed was the right thing to do at this moment. He embraced her and pressed her head in to his chest, patting her hair with his hand.**

**She stopped sobbing and glanced up to him a bit surprised.**

**"I'm not crying..." she mumbled. "I'm just pissed, amazed and even happy..." Sakura rubbed away the few tears left on her cheeks, on to his Chuunin vest.**

**Kakashi looked down to her and smiled warmly, while (unnoticed) snuggling his nose in to her soft (nowadays) pink hair. **

_**`So like her...´**_

**Suddenly the door flung open.**

**"SAKURA-CHAN!" a loud voiced man shouted and entered the room, that suddenly fell quiet.**

**"Na-Naruto...?" Sakura said and looked at the blond man at the doorstep. She was somehow glad to see him.**

**"Ah, Naruto-Kun..." Kakashi said with a anxious smile on his face.**

**The blond mans eyes narrowed and he glanced at the silver haired Jounin, who still held the pink haired Kunoichi in his arms.**

**"Kaka-Sensei... Stop violating Sakura-Chan!" Naruto growled and Kakashi let go off her. "How can you believe she ever want to be near a man after what have happen to her!"**

**"Eh Naruto... You are a man too..." Kakashi told him.**

**"I know... But at least I didn't hug her..." Naruto said and looked away. Kakashi looked at Naruto quite dumfounded.**

**"Naruto... Kaka-Sensei were just nice to me... All he did was just comforting me. It was not like he took the advantage to voilate me..." Sakura told Naruto with a annoyed tone. Naruto looked back at her.**

**"But-But the reports sayed that you got sexual assaulted and you even had an old bite mark on your shoulder!" Naruto said. "The nurse said that you probably would take your distance to every male in Konoha after what you have been through..."**

**"You are overreacting, Naruto..." Sakura told him. "See..." Sakura pocked on Kakashis arm. "I haven't fled the room yet..."**

**Naruto bite on his lip. He didn't believe Sakura. He still thought that she had been affected about what she had been through. And he was her friend and he would protect her from every sick perv out there, even if that perv was Konohas (nowadays) Super perv No one; Kakashi.**

**Kakashi began to cold sweat and glanced at Naruto.**

**Why hadn't he asked Uranai-San to heal that bite hickey on her shoulder before they had left?**

**"Anyway, I... I did what was necessary for this mission to successed..." Sakura told him in a matter of fact voice. "That means even get 'sexual abused'... Now, leave me..."**

**"But-But Sakura-Chan...! I came here to talk to you..." Naruto said. "And why can Kaka-Sensei stay...?"**

**"Because he is not annoying the shit out of me right now. And I need to talk to him before I talk to you... I have some memory losses I want to clear up... Please Naruto... It won't take long..." Sakura said and saw how Naruto left the room annoyed.**

**The door closed behind him and Sakura glanced at her Sensei.**

**"Just so you know, no hugging... Even if it was just out of kindness..." Sakura told him and he looked at her.**

**She wasn't angry about it, like she had been the first time he had hugged her out of 'kindness'.**

_**`Well, that is a good sign... I guess...´**_

**"Anyway, why took you so long, before you even came to my rescue..." Sakura suddenly said and Kakashi sighed.**

**"Well, I first didn't think you would be in any harm..." Kakashi began. "But when Kujira told me you haden't been in the club for four days, I began to get a bit worried... I spyed at the hidde out for some time to see if I could see you, but I wasn't that lucky... So I began to get 'friendly' with a man I knew was on Shinkous side. After some days he began to spil about Shinkous little whore as he put it, had been imprisoned because of..."**

**"Because of, what...?" Sakura asked.**

**"Me... Because of me, you got imprisoned..." Kakashi told Sakura, who looked confused at him.**

**"I don't understand what you mean... Because of you? Please explain to me..." Sakura said to Kakashi, who fell back to the chair.**

**"I gave you that hickey and that bit mark too..." he said calm and she just glared at him with an open mouth.**

**"You... You gave me those? You must be kidding... I can't even remember that you have been near me, not after that time..." she mumbled.**

**"I'm not joking... You remember that day you woke up at the inn, that day Neikan took you with him..." Kakashi said and she nodded. "That night... That night you came to the inn. You were upset and I comforted you..."**

**"But I can't remember that night..." Sakura told him. "Gomen*..."**

**"Don't apologize... I should apologize to you... If I had know that you would suffer from amnesia, I would never have done it to you..." Kakashi dropped his face in to his hands.**

**What he said to her, made her really wonder what he had done to her. If it only had been those hickeys it wasn't that bad, or was it?**

**"Well as you don't remember a thing about that night, I can as well began from the begining..." Kakashi said still with his face in his hands. "As you know, Shinkou marked you with a Shizai* seal that was a bit different from ordinary 'Property' Seals. He could manipulate your body and even your mind. With that he ordered you to kill a family that I find out later on, was against him... Anyway, you came the the inn and told me what you thought you had done to that family, that was how I began to comfort you. But when I was about to leave you didn't let me go... Then you broke our promise..."**

**"What promise...?" Sakura asked.**

**"That promise we made that night in that forest..."**

**"Oh God... **_**That**_** promise..." Sakura smacked her palm in to her forehead. "Did I really brake it..."**

**"Aaa... Well, we both did actually... I kind of told you that it wasn't proper at that moment and then I remebered you about that deal... But you are as headstrong as always, so in the end I gave in to your needs..."**

**"God... So that was what he meant... Shinkou told me that he knew that I had been with another man... I should be angry with you, but I'm not..." Sakura said and eyed Kakashi who had taken away his hands from his face. "I'm sorry that I force you to do something you didn't want to..."**

**"Don't be... It was as much as my fault as well..." Kakashi told her and felt how his cheek become a bit pink. "And sorry about those hickeys... I got carried away..."**

**Sakura sighed and looked down to her lap.**

**"Well, you are a perv after all... So I guess I can't blame you for that..." she said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. "Anyway, so after you had heard that I was imprisoned, you did what?"**

**"Oh well, I began to think out a plan to get you out of there, while weaking their guards... It almost took one and a half week." Kakashi told her. "And you know the rest..."**

**"And what about that seal...?" Sakura asked.**

**"I didn't thought you would ask... Shizune and I took care of it... But it was no ordinary Shizai-seal, as I told you before, so it was a bit tricky..."**

**"But how did you remove it?"**

**"We couldn't..."**

**Sakura glanced at him.**

**"You couldn't...?" she said and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "But didn't you say that you and Shizune..."**

**"And so we did... We did take care of it... Unfortunately by adding a new Shizai-seal... The new one would take out the old one and you wouldn't get yourself killed either..." Kakashi looked at her.**

**"What do you mean...?"**

**"Shinkou had put a Jikai* in the seal. If he would die before you, you would..."**

**"Shouldn't I be dead then...?"**

**"Only if you got hooked up with another man as I was about to say... It was his way to tell you that you belong to him and forever... However, your new seal is a harmless one..." Kakashi told her and glanced through the window.**

**"A harmless one...? It's a Shizai-seal! How can a Shizai-seal be harmless...?" **

**"The one who perform the seal, is the key to every 'Property' Seals... Shizai-seals is usually used on things or animals, using it on a human is far more complicated. The one who perform the seal on a human, must consider every obstacle. If the seal is to weak, the person in question can brake it with just will power alone and if you don't 'add' things in the seal like a for an exemple; If you don't want other mans to touch your wife, you must 'wish' for that during the performance of the seal... The wife will automatically avoid other mans..."**

**"Okay, so you are saying that I can't have a normal life anymore..." **

**"No I didn't say that... I was just telling you how it more or less works... Your new seal will always be there, even if you end up married..." Kakashi said and looked back to her.**

**"I will never get married... By the way, can I ask who did the new seal...? I want to thank that person..." Sakura said and played with a lock of hair with her index finger.**

**"Then do so..." Kakashi said and catch his eye with hers. "And he will say that he did what was best for his precious student..."**

**"Did you- Did you perform that seal...?"**

**"Aaa, I'm the only one skilled enough to do such a seal, that will let you live a normal life, so to say..." Kakashi said and smiled down to her. "My wish was to let you find happiness... Nothingels..."**

**Sakura resist the urge to hug him. She felt so thankful to him, that he had thinking of her well-being and her happiness.**

**"Arigatou*..." she mumbled and tried to keep in her tears.**

**Kakashi lay a hand on her head like he had done so many times before.**

**"You are welcome..." he said and their gazes met again.**

**Something in his eye made Sakura get all hot and a bit weak to her knees. What was this feeling? She hadn't feel like this for so many years. What was it they called it? Love?**

_**`Love...? No, it must be just some kind of affection... After all, he took care of me when I almost was about to die and he even 'sealed' Shinkous seal... It's just an affection for him, he have done so much to me...´**_

**"Sakura, you should talk with Naruto now, before he go Kyuubi on the hospital..." Kakashi said and raised from the chair. "I think I can leave you now without being worried..."**

**He crinkled his eye at her and opened the door to let Naruto in, who glared with narrowed eyes at Kakashi. **

**Kakashi closed the door behind him and fell flat to his stomach on to the floor. Panting.**

_**`So un-Shinobi of me...´**_

**"Ah! Hatake-San!" a nurse called and walked towards the silver haired Shinobi on the floor.**

**~oOo~**

**Naruto looked at the door and wondered why it was so noisy outsaide.**

**"Did you want something special if you showed your Hokage ass down here...?" Sakura said and looked at Naruto, who turned his face to her.**

**"Must I have a reason to see my friend after she almost get herself killed...?" Naruto said to her and smiled, while Sakura turned her face away from him in annoyance.**

**"Well, no... But you always showes up when you want to tell me something annoying..." Sakura told him and Naruto smile turned in to a grin.**

**"Well, I have something to tell you, but I don't know if it's something annoying..." Naruto said and rubbed his neck. "I do have a proposal to you..."**

**"A proposal...?" Sakura glanced at him.**

**"Aaa... It's the same as the last time, but I can change Kaka-Sensei to Sai or Yamato-Taichou if you want..." Naruto said.**

_**`That's right... It was that proposal...´**_

**"So, do you accept it this time... I need to know..." Naruto looked down to her.**

**"Well... I do... And Kakashi-Sensei is fine. If you want him by your side is okay with me..." Sakura said and Naruto looked a bit surprised.**

**"That's great, Sakura-Chan! Therfore I need to tell you this as well... I need you to join ANBU, otherwise I can't have you to be my counsellor..." Naruto told her and Sakura blinked.**

**"I need to join ANBU if I'm your counsellor..." Sakura said. "Why is that...?"**

**"Well, the upper lords told Sensei and Shikamarus dad that I needed some kind of bodyguards and I'm not really fond of those counsellors that I have now, so I thought why not have a bodyguard/counsellor and choose people near to me... Like you and Kakashi-Sensei..."**

**"Okay, I get it... To be accepted as the Hokages 'personal bodyguard', I need to be an ANBU..." Sakura said and Naruto nodded. "Alright, I accept both of the offers. When do I start?" **

**"Don't rush yourself, Sakura-Chan... I will give you a month to rest and after that I will summon you... ANBU has a lot to do right now, so it will probably take a month or two look at your files anyway..."**

**"A month or two...? What are ANBU up to, if it will take that long to just look at some papers..." Sakura said.**

**"Well, I shouldn't tell you, but after all you are my friend and soon to be my counsellor... So I guess I can tell you..." Naruto said. "Right now ANBU is looking at the cases concerning the ANBU's from Root, just to see how trustworthy they are..."**

**"What about Sai?" Sakura asked.**

**"Sai is fine. He is trustworthy. He did more in the war then others from Root did..." Naruto told her. "They won't harm him, if they do they will be really sorry..."**

**Sakura smiled faintly and fell back to the bed. She felt suddenly so tired, like she had run a marathon.**

**Naruto looked at Sakura with his bright blue eyes.**

**"Have some sleep, Sakura... You are still recovering." Naruto said to her with tenderness in his voice.**

**She closed her eyes slightly. Suddenly the door swung open.**

**"Hokage-Sama!" Shizune called out. "It's about Kakashi-San... He has been put in to the intensive care!"**

**"WHAT!" Sakura and Naruto burst out.**

**"What happened, Shizune-Neechan?" Naruto asked.**

**"The nurse said that he just collapsed outside of this room..." Shizune told him.**

**Naruto raised from the chair and walked towards Shizune.**

**Sakura was about to get out of the bed to assist her Sensei.**

**"You stay put, Sakura..." Naruto told her sharply. "I will tell you later if he is okay... Shizune-Neechan, lead the way..."**

**Sakura watched how the door closed behind Naruto and Shizune.**

_**`Baka Sensei...!´**_

**~oOo~**

**"You need to take better care of yourself, Sensei..." the blond Hokage told the silver haired Jounin in the bed.**

**"Sumimasen*..." the Jounin said a bit exhausted.**

**"You got me worried and even poor Sakura-Chan, who should take it easy and not get troubled by things like this..." the Hokage scold the silver haired Jounin.**

**"You are begining to sound like your father to much, Naruto... I'm an adult, you know..." the silver haired Jounin said. "I can take care of myself..."**

**"Not if you end up in hospital every single time because of exhaustion and even dehydration..." Naruto said. "How long have you stayed by her side this time, Kakashi-Sensei?"**

**"Since she ended up like that... I felt so guilty, so I couldn't eat or sleep..." Kakashi mumbled.**

**"She is fine now, just tired... So you don't have to feel guilty anymore..." Naruto told him. "And while I'm here, I can inform you that Sakura has accept my offer and she will join ANBU as fast as they have read her files...."**

**"ANBU you say... Can she handel it though...?" Kakashi mused.**

**"Of course she can! She is **_**our**_** Sakura-Chan, she is Konohas strongest Kunoichi!"**

**"Aaa, she is strong... But ANBU may not think the same as you, Naruto..." Kakashi told him. "Let's talk about this somewhere else and in privity..."**

**"Hai,Hai... Anyway, have you done something to Sakura?" Naruto asked.**

**"Huh? Why do you ask...?" Kakashi said and glanced at Naruto with an anxious look.**

**"Well, she is... she is more like the Sakura I know before Sasuke was killed and even before the war... Not that I don't appreciate it, it just felt weird that I could talk to her without she throwing the door in my face..." Naruto said. "That's was why I thought that you had told her something or done something that made her behave like that..."**

**"I didn't do anything to her, not what I know of..." Kakashi lied.**

_**`Well I just had sex twice with the woman you have loved every since you were little and are now almost consider as your sister... What a Sensei I'm...´**_

**"Sakura will never forget, Sasuke..." Kakashi then told him and Naruto looked at him. "As longs as you don't give her something else to get obsess with, she will continue to chase something she can't have and never will have..."**

**"If you are talking about to find her a date, that will be a impossible task... Not even Genma would dare to date her..." Naruto said and shivered. "Her temper is even worse then Tsunade-Obaasan..."**

**Kakashi glanced at Naruto and sighed.**

**Well, it was true that Sakura had even worse temper then Tsunade-Sama and that even Genma (possibly) wouldn't dare to date her, but had anyone seen the tender side of her? That side of her that was an emotional and caring woman.**

**Kakashi was pretty sure none had noticed that side of her yet. He had seen it and it was the reason why he loved her. **

**"I will leave you now..." Naruto said and looked at his Senseis thoughtful face. "Take some rest and I will summon you when I hear more from ANBU..."**

**Kakashi looked up to Naruto.**

**"Huh? Did you say something...?"**

**"No... See you, Sensei..." Naruto said and walked out of the room.**

_**`To like his father... He is even began to pick up Minato-Senseis annoying way of saying things... But he still is Naruto...´**_

**~oOo~**

**Sakura combed out her pink hair and putted it in a pony-tail and looked herself in the mirror in the hospital room. She had been so happy when they have told her that she could leave the hospital today (one more day and she had jumped through the window) and she began to understand why Kakashi was not very fond of staying in hospitals for a longer time.**

**It had been nine days since she had waked up in the hospital and she had have some visitor during those days. Most of the visitors was her (rival) best friend Ino and her Team. Shikamaru had been so bored that he had fallen to sleep in the chair and Ino had been forced to drag him out of the room everytime. Then Naruto had showed up with Hinata on his side. Hinata hadn't say much during does visits and Naruto had been talking for non-stop. Most had been just crap, but sometimes it had been interested things like, how the rebuilding of Konoha almost was finish and some other places that had been destroyed during the war also was finish. And then Kakashi had showed up to see how she was doing and the he had left again.**

**She had wanted him to stay a bit longer so she could talk to him. He was more likely to have more interested news then Naruto had, but she didn't just want to talk to him. It was like something strange told her to grab him before he left the room and press him up against the wall and do something dirty with him, but she wouldn't dared to do such a thing. He was her Sensei after all.**

**Sakura sighed and sayed goodbye to the nurses (her former colleagues)** **and walked out of the hospital. When she came closer to the main entrance to the hospital area, she saw a mess of silver beside the gate pillar. She smiled.**

**"Didn't think I would see you here today, Kakashi-Sensei..." Sakura said and saw how the silver haired Jounin slapped his Icha Icha closed.**

**"I can't miss my cute student get out of the hospital..." he said and putted the book in his waist pouch. "Hungry...?"**

**"Starving..." Sakura said and looked up to him. There was that feeling again.**

**He began to walk and Sakura followed.**

**"So, what have you been up to...?" she asked him and Kakashi looked thoughtfully up to the sky.**

**"Maa*... Saving cats, saving childrens from that fearsome Iruka-Sensei and reading porn..." Kakashi said seriously but still with a hint of amusement.**

**"If I hadn't known you better I would have believed that..." Sakura said and shook her head. "You are a terrible lier and Iruka-Sensei isn't that fearsome..."**

**Kakashi smirked behind his mask.**

**"And you know that...?" Kakashi said.**

**"Know what...?"**

**"That Iruka isn't that fearsome..." Kakashi said and glanced at her.**

**"He was my Sensei in the academy... If someone would be fearsome it would be you..." Sakura said and watched him.**

**"Oh, is that so?" Kakashi said and stopped and Sakura stopped too. He turned around to face Sakura and bent just a bit forward so he almost was face to face with her. "So you think I'm fearsome...?"**

**"Eh, n-no..." she stuttred and began to blush slightly. "N-Not anymore, that is..."**

**"Good." was all he said before he turned around on the spot and began to walk again.**

**Sakura looked confused after him.**

_**`What the heck was that?´**_

**"Are you coming or should I carry you?" Kakashi said. "Naruto isn't the one who will wait forever, you know..."**

**"You invited Naruto?" Sakura said surprised.**

**"Aaa, and your not-so-fearsome Sensei too..." Kakashi looked at her and she just stood there, like rooted to the spot. He sighed. "Then I guess I will carry you..."**

**He walked back to Sakura and began to lift her over his shoulder.**

**"What are you doing?" she hissed.**

**"I'm carring you... We shouldn't make Hokage-Sama wait..." he said.**

**"Put me down... I can walk by myself..." she mumbled and looked embarrassed.**

**"Then stop spacing out..." Kakashi told her and putted her down and began to walk again. She followed behind him with pink cheeks.**

**"...I do really hate you..." she hissed and she could swear that she heard him chuckle.**

**"Even if you do, I will still be by your side..." he said and glanced back at her before he turned to looke at the sky again.**

_**`Like I always have...´**_

**Author note:**

(This chapter is more to explain a bit of some tricky parts of the previous chapters (specially about how the Shizai seal worked for Shinkou) and how Sakura (finally) get to know how those hickeys appeared, she in for a surprise.)

Sakura is alive and kicking! (I can't kill the main character, not yet *joke* ;P) and she has began to develop some kind of feelings for her Sensei. But she can't really accept what she is feeling for him and she is absolutely sure that this feeling isn't LOVE. Will she ever found out what this feeling is? And Kakashi is still deeply in love with her and is taking small steps to show her in which way he care for her (even if it just really small unnoticed hints from his side).

It may contain some spelling errors...

And some notes;

When I writes the text _**'like this' **_ it means that the person in question is thinking. When I writes _**like this**_the person emphasis just that word and when I writes _like this_ that means flashbacks.

**Mini Japanese dictionary;**

**Nukenin*** = Missing-nin

**Sumanai* **= I'm sorry

**Gomen*** = pardon (your pardon)

**Shizai* **= See Authors Note Chapter 18!

**Jikai* **= Self-destruction

**Arigatou* **= Thank you

**Sumimasen*** = Sorry

**Maa*** = Well

Do still feel free to ask me if something is bothering you.

And thank you all for your reviews! I also want to thank everyone els who read this and fav it! Thank you! ^-^

Take care!

Next Chapter: Changes (Beginning in Koigokoro - Awakening Of Love)


End file.
